Scions of Novus
by randh13th
Summary: Cerita terjemahan dari 'Chronicle of Novus', tetapi akan ada yang berbeda pada pertengahan cerita. Complete.
1. Prologue

**RF ONLINE**

**Tiga Jiwa**

Novus, di luar Cora Colony,

Matahari baru saja terbit di luar koloni, namun seseorang telah bangun untuk menyambut terangnya. Seorang gadis berambut perak berdiri dengan kedua tangan terentang. Meskipun pakaiannya sangat minim dengan vest keperakan dan stocking yang panjangnya hampi selutut, ia tidak menghiraukan udara dingin yang berhembus. Ia tidak menggigil, walaupun kulitnya yang seputih porselen merasakan dingin. Bibirnya mengucapkan sebuah doa…

_DECEM, aku persembahkan diriku padamu hari ini. Kehendakmulah yang jadi_ Lalu ia merasakan sesuatu bersinar di dalam dirinya.

* * *

Nun jauh di Kekaisaran Accretian

Di dalam tabung cloning, sebuah percikan kesadaran muncul…

**IMPERIAL DATABASE SYSTEM**

**UNIT: Zero0X**

**STATUS: Operasional. Satu tahun pasca implantasi.**

**UNIT DATA PROGRESS:**

**Bagian biologis dipindahkan ke Fasilitas Implantasi.**

**Implantasi selesai! Sukses!**

**Modifikasi Perilaku dan Latihan Sosial dimulai. Program Doktrin Standar Accretia **

**ERROR: Predisposisi genetik pada variasi tak dikenal terdeteksi.**

**ERROR: Predisposisi genetik pada Tak terkendali terdeteksi.**

**ERROR: Teruskan dengan Program Tempur. Sukses.**

**Modifikasi selesai. Tempatkan unit pada badan umum. Unit selesai.**

**Proyek dihentikan.**

* * *

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

"Siapakah aku?" Sebuah mata optik tunggal merespon dengan memproses sinyal-sinyal listrik ke dalam otak. Pertama-tama, penglihatan masih dipenuhi dengan statis, dan akhirnya mulai bertambah jelas menjadi sesuatu. Mata itu melihat sebuah balai berbentuk lingkaran dengan desain futuristic yang mekais dan cyborg-cyborg berbadan besi tengah lalu lalang. Unit itu mengulangi pertanyaannya,

"Siapakah aku?"

* * *

Saat yang sama di Koloni Bellato,

Bunyi PA menggema di seluruh barak. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan wajah awut-awutan dan setengah mengantuk, menggosok matanya dan menarik telinga besarnya. Suara keras bergaung,

"Perhatian, warga! Di sini Komandan berbicara, dengar baik-baik! Kalian akan berangkat ke Novus pada pkl. 00.00. Intelijen kita melaporkan maneuver Accretia di daerah sengketa. Saat yang sama, para Cora maju untuk menghadang mereka. Tentara Federal memutuskan untuk membantu para Cora demi keuntungan kita…kita akan member pelajaran pada Accretia yang sombong tentang kekuatan Federasi! Itu saja!" Pemuda itu mengambil vestnya, memasang sepatu bot dan mengecek busur kompositnya dengan malas-malasan. Seseorang memanggilnya,

"Ran, cepat! Cek sudah dimulai lima menit lalu…" Ran hanya menguap,

"Tentu saja…omong-omong, kamu melihat dia?" Bellato berambut coklat menjawab,

"Datang dan lihatlah!" Keduanya berlari keluar, dimana semua serdadu telah berbaris. Ran dan temannya segera mengambil tempat mereka sebelum perwira mereka mengcek. Seorang gadis Bellato berambut hitam dengan tanda pangkat perwira hanya merengut ketika melihat mereka,

"Seperti biasa…kamu selalu terlambat!" sindirnya halus, tetapi pemuda itu membalas,

"Sayang…aku selalu hadir dimanapun kamu berada…" Perwira bernama Maya, segera menukas,

"Ayolah, Ran! Simpan rayuanmu itu buat pertempuran nanti…percayalah, para Cora dan Accretia akan menemukan bahwa rasa humormu itu sangat menarik." Ketika ia berlalu, pemuda Bellato berambut coklat mengejek,

"Kukira itu tidak berhasil…" Ran hanya menguap kembali,

"Dia hanya malu-malu kucing saja. Jangan kuatir!" Alarm kembali berbunyi dan barisan tentara Federal segera memasuki kapal transport, yang membawa mereka ke Novus.

* * *

Sementara di Accretia,

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

Cyborg itu berpaling ke arah robot raksasa berzirah putih; cyborg-cyborg yang lain mengerumuninya seperti semut- semut. Namun, suara digital tersebut berbicara langsung ke dalam prosesornya,

"Kamu adalah warga Kekaisaran, Unit 0X! Aku adalah Unit Admin 001B. Sekarang unduh program pelatihanmu kembali…" Cyborg tersebut mengangguk. Ia mengetahui beberapa hal, selebihnya tidak. Ia dapat mengingat tabel periodik unsur-unsur dengan mudah dan mengetahui dimana bagian yang harus diserang pada tubuh manusia untuk menimbulkan kerusakan parah. Ia tidak tahu namanya…

"Zero, namamu adalah Zero, unit 0X. Bangkitlah!"

Ia patuh.

"Bicaralah. Kamu dapat melakukannya," ujar suara tersebut.

"Warga negara apakah aku ini?"

"Seperti kamu, kita adalah hamba-hamba dari Kaisar Deuz yang memimpin spesies terkuat di Novus, para Accretia. Kita telah memperoleh kesempurnaan dengan meninggalkan daging…" suara itu melanjutkan,

"Kekaisaran memutuskan bahwa Novus adalah milik kita, tetapi para Cora yang fanatik dan para Bellato yang serakah menolak untuk mengakui klaim kita. Maka dari itu para warga dimobilisasi menjadi tentara Kekaisaran untuk mempertahankan hak kita! Kita tidak boleh gagal! Kekaisaran akan berhasil!" Zero berucap,

"Cora dan Bellato adalah musuh Kekaisaran. Aku akan menghancurkan mereka dengan tanganku…HIDUP KEKAISARAN!"

"Berhenti!" Perintah itu diucapkan perlahan, namun tegas. Accretia itu tidak hanya berhenti berbicara; ia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Unit Admin melanjutkan,

"Zero0X, kamu telah ditugaskan dalam kasta Petarung. Sebuah portal akan membawa kamu dan kawan-kawanmu ke Novus. Begitu tiba, segeralah lapor pada LohanX13 dan terima briefing untuk tugas selanjutnya. Kami juga menyediakan senjata resmi untukmu." Zero memeriksa tasnya dan menarik sebuah pedang pendek dari dalamnya. Tanpa buang waktu, ia segera pergi untuk menemukan portal dan memulai tugasnya.

* * *

Kembali ke Koloni Cora,

Seorang pria dengan rambut seperti api berdiri di belakang, dan memeluknya. Gadis itu mendorongnya dengan lembut.

"Ada apa?" Pria itu tertawa, "Apa aku mengganggumu, Clytemnestra?" Gadis berambut perak itu Cuma tersenyum,

"Bukan aku, Almasyr. Apa kamu tidak takut menyinggung DECEM?" Almasyr melipat kedua tangannya yang berotot pada dadanya yang telanjang,

"Aku hanya menunjukkan perhatianku padamu, dan aku percaya DECEM akan setuju," Clytemnestra menarik nafas,

"Kamu adalah tunanganku, tetapi kita belum menikah. Aku akan menikah denganmu setelah menyelesaikan latihanku sebagai seorang spiritualis," Pemuda Cora yang berambut merah itu hanya bermuka masam. Cly berasal dari keluarga Ladenus yang berkuasa. Tak diragukan lagi, pernikahan mereka akan membentuk suatu persekutuan antar kedua keluarga dan memperkuat Persekutuan Suci Cora. Ia berujar,

"Cly, mengapa begitu lama? Siapa tahu kita berdua takkan bertemu lagi?"

"Aku percaya akan kehendak DECEM." Kemudian keduanya masuk ke dalam koloni, seraya membicarakan tugas. Cly berkata,

"Kuharap aku tak bertemu dengan para Accretia…mereka sangat brutal!" Almasyr mencemooh,

"Bah, mereka hanya sekelompok pengecut yang bersembunyi di balik baju besi mereka. Mereka bukanlah tandingan bagi Dark Force kita!"

"Tetap saja, mereka tidak bisa dianggap remeh, Almasyr! Pertempuran terakhir membuktikan kesanggupan mereka untuk merusak." Gadis Cora itu termenung, sebelum menyeletuk,

"Hanya para Bellato yang menggelisahkanku," Almasyr terdiam; cerita kakeknya masih segar dalam ingatannya. Leluhurnya telah memerangi Kekaisaran Bellato kuno dengan memperkenalkan penggunaan Dark Force. Tindakan kepahlawanan mereka terpatri dalam ingatannya ketika masih anak-anak.

Cly memanggil, "Almasyr, apakah kau masih mendengarkan aku?"

Pria Cora itu tersipu-sipu, "Oh iya…" Tiba-tiba seseorang berbicara langsung dalam pikiran mereka,

"Salam, para Cora! Aku adalah Pemimpin Quiane Khan. Aku memanggil semua Spiritualis dan Petarung untuk berkumpul segera. Aku menerima informasi bahwa sekelompok Flym muda berada di sekitar bangunan kita. Kita tidak boleh membiarkan makhluk-makhluk itu merusak bangunan dengan nafas korosif mereka. Gunakan cara apapun unutk mengantasi mereka! Semoga DECEM bersamamu!" Pesan telepatik itu menghilang dengan segera. Clytemnestra kembali mengeluh sembari menarik tongkatnya,

"Sungguh sayang, aku baru menyukai mereka…saying bila kita membunuh makhluk imut seperti itu,"

Petarung muda itu hanya tertawa, "Kamu takkan berkata demikian lagi begitu melihat yang dewasa!" Ia menepuk pundak gadis itu,

"Ayo, aku bertaruh bahwa kamu tidak dapat membasmi Flym sebanyak aku!" Gadis berambut perak itu menyeringai,

"Apakah itu tantangan buatku?" Almasyr berpura-pura membungkuk,

"Siapakah aku ini sehingga berani menantang seseorang dari keluarga Ladenus?"

"Mari kita lihat!"

Catatan: Ini adalah terjemahan dari cerita 'Chronicle of Novus'. Selamat menikmati!


	2. Mereka yang Selamat

Mereka yang Selamat

Di suatu tempat di Novus,

"AWAS ADA LEDAKAN!"

Sebuah projektil meledak di tengah-tengah pasukan Bellato. Namun hal itu tidak menghentikan gerakan mereka. Mereka tengah bentrok dengan pasukan Accretia yang lebih besar, tetapi mereka tidak mengharapkan bahwa para Cora berbalik melawan mereka. Gantinya, para Cora hanya bertahan pada posisi mereka seraya menunggu musuh-musuh mereka kelelahan. Akibat pengkhianatan tersebut. Bellato segera mengirm MAU (Massive Armored Unit) mereka untuk menghajar mantan sekutu mereka. Pasukan Catapult membombardir kedudukan Cora, sementara pihak lawan membalas dengan Anima mereka. Pihak Accretia melihat ini sebagai kesempatan untuk memecah belah lawan, dan menjadi ancaman ketiga.

* * *

Pihak Accretia mengirim para Ranger yang diperlengkapi Launcher untuk menghabisi lawan, sementara para Petarung berurusan dengan garis depan. Para Dementer menunggu dengan perangkap mereka. Menurut logika, pihak Cora adalah yang terlemah, maka mereka harus dihancurkan lebih dahulu sebelum memanggil bala bantuan.

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

Berapa banyak lawan yang dia bunuh bukanlah masalah bagi Zero. Dalam posisi mengamuk, cyborg tersebut tidak peduli dengan mereka. Apapun yang berdaging harus dimusnahkan

_Matilah, Bellato! Matilah, Cora! Siapapun yang menentang Kaisar Deuz harus dimusnahkan! Jangan biarkan makhluk berdaging bernafas! MATI! MATI!_

Accretia berzirah gelap itu memegang pedang dan menebas siapapun yang datang. Dibawah serangan gencar Bellato dan Accretia, lini depan Cora mulai jatuh. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sebelum mereka mengalami kekalahan telak. Meskipun dengan badan sibernetik, sang Petarung merasakan suatu sensasi ganjil di dalam otak organiknya…itu terasa menyenangkan. Seorang petarung Cora dengan kampak besar menantang, tetapi Zero membabatnya dengan pedang. Melihat tubuh tercincang tersebut, cyborg itu mulai tertarik pada kematian.

_Demi Kaisar Deuz! Deus Ex Machina!_

* * *

Di lain pihak, para Bellato maju dengan cepat. Sementara para serdadu bertempur di garis depan, para perwira berlindung di tempat yang aman. Maya memperhatikan situasi melalui binokularnya. Dia berpaling pada seorang Sersan,

"Sersan, suruh tentara mendesak pihak Cora!" Sersan itu membalas,

"Nona, sepertinya para Accretia punya pikiran yang sama," Gadis Bellato itu mendengus,

"Maka dari itu, kita harus menguasai target sebelum para kaleng rongsokan itu! Hancurkan mereka secepatnya! Gunakan MAU bila perlu!" Sang Sersan tidak bertanya lagi; ia hanya mengiyakan seraya memberi hormat,

"Ya, Nona!" Selagi perintah tersebut dijalankan, Maya mengundurkan diri ke kapal komando yang siap lepas landas.

Sentimen tersebut tidak dirasakan oleh para bawahannya di bawah. Kayn hanya mengerutkan dahinya, ketika ia melihat kapal tersebut lepas landas,

"Yah, ada orang yang tidak mau mengotori tangannya!" Ran menyahut,

"Karena itulah mereka punya kita disini, Kayn!" Bellato berambut coklat itu berpaling pada kawannya,

"Jangan bilang kamu melakukan ini dengan senang hati,Ran…"

"Apapun demi Maya-ku…" Saat bersamaan, ia menembak jatuh seorang Petarung Accretia dengan busur komposit. Begitu robot besar itu jatuh, Kayn dan petarung lainnya segera mengerumuninya serta menamatkan riwayatnya dengan pedang pulse mereka. Ia berpaling pada pihak Cora,

"Sayang sekali, kita harus melawan mereka. Para wanita Cora sangat cantik…" Ranger muda itu hanya meringis, seraya membetulkan pelindung matanya,

"Ya, mungkin mereka akan menghargai perhatianmu dengan mencabut jantungmu keluar!" Ran melompat keluar dari parit dan berkata,

"Tapi ini perang! Para Cora menikmatinya, lagipula mereka hanya orang-orang fanatik…ayo pergi, Kayn! Mari kita berburu Cora dan Accretia!"

"Aku ikut!" Para pemuda tersebut segera menuju medan pertempuran dan mendekati garis musuh…

* * *

Para Cora telah berkurang menjadi sekelompok Spiritualis, Ranger dan Petarung, tetapi mereka menolak untuk menyerah. Komandan Ladion mengeluarkan perintah,

"Baiklah semuanya! Situasi kita genting!" Ia menjelaskan, "Tetapi kita tidak akan jatuh! Dengan karunia DECEM, kita akan bertahan! Bagi mereka yang belum siap, aku telah memerintahkan para Dark Priest untuk menggunakan mantra Return Gate sehingga kalian dapat kembali ke Markas Besar! Ceritakan keberanian kami pada yang lain! Ini akan menginspirasi mereka untuk melanjutkan perjuangan kami! Untuk DECEM!" Semua menyahut,

"Untuk DECEM!" Lalu para Dark Priest mulai menggunakan mantra mereka untuk membuat portal sehingga para Cora yang terluka bisa kembali. Spiritualist yang lain membuat dinding pelindung yang menahan serangan musuh. Ladion memperhatikan orang-orangnya dan berpaling kepada seorang gadis muda di depannya. Dengan kurang senang, ia berkata,

"Tuan Putri tidak seharusnya di sini! Ini sangat berbahaya!" Clytemnestra membalas,

"Di sinilah tempatku! Komandan, aku ingin ikut berperang demi rakyat kita!"

Ladion menyahut, "Saya menghargai perhatian Tuan Putri, tetapi kami tidak bisa membiarkan Tuan Putri dalam bahaya…lagipula apa yang pihak musuh pikirkan jika mereka menemukan anggota keluarga Ladenus berada di sini! Tidak, Tuan Putri! Aku akan mengirim Anda kembali ke Markas Besar; ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat!"

"Tapi aku…" Sebelum Spiritualist muda itu menukas, dua orang Ksatria segera mengapitnya. Ladion berkata,

"Kawal Tuan Putri ke portal…" ia menambahkan, "…kami merasa terhormat untuk bertempur bersama Anda. Hanya saja ini bukan waktu yang tepat…"

"Tidak, Komandan! Kehormatan adalah untuk saya…" Ketika mereka melangkah menuju portal, sesuatu terjadi dan membuat mereka berhenti.

* * *

Di atas langit, suara raungan keras muncul. Sebuah benda raksasa yang berapi muncul dalam pemandangan mereka. Pihak yang bertempur terdiam sejenak. Dengan ketakutan, mereka melihat benda tersebut mengarah ke medan perang mereka. Para Bellato dan Cora lari ketakutan, sementara para Accretia lambat menanggapi bahaya tersebut. Ketika meteor berapi tersebut mendekat, Ran melihat bahwa benda itu mengenai kapal komando Maya. Api keluar dari mesin kapal itu dan kapal tersebut jatuh ke barat daya.

Di tengah kebingungan, portal tiba-tiba tertutup. Para Cora terjebak! Melihat situasi mereka, Ladion memerintahkan,

"Lindungi Tuan Putri!" Para Ksatria, Penjaga dan Pelindung segera mengerumuni Clytemnestra, sehingga ia hampir tercekik. Ia melihat meteor tersebut menabrak daratan dan meledak…

Zero juga melihat hal tersebut dan program penyelamatan diri langsung aktif. Tetapi ia hanya sedetik terlambat ketika gulungan api yang kencang menelan apapun di sekitarnya. Bahkan para MAU tidak luput dari amukan tersebut.

Untuk sesaat, seluruh planet mengerang dan kehidupanpun tiada…

* * *

Setelah badai api tersebut mereda, Ran bangkit perlahan dari debu. Ia sangat terkejut melihat kawah raksasa gantinya medan pertempuran. Ia memperhatikan MAU-MAU yang terbakar hangus di dekatnya. Tak diragukan bahwa Pengemudinya pun tewas dalam ledakan ini. Ranger tersebut mencari teman-temannya, tetapi ia tidak dapat menemukannya. Diambilnya busur komposit miliknya, dan menelusuri lokasi ledakan. Semua disekitarnya rata dengan tanah, tak satupun yang tersisa. Muncul dalam pikirannnya bahwa ia mungkin satu-satunya yang selamat dari pasukannya. Pasukan Accretia telah musnah semuanya. Untuk para Cora…mungkin mereka sudah me-Recall dirinya jauh dari bahaya. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat sesuatu.

_Bagaimana dengan Maya? Apakah ia selamat juga?_ Didorong pikiran tersebut, Ran melangkah dengan cepat hingga ia mendengar sebuah bunyi berisik yang dekat. Secara insting, ia menarik busurnya dan mengarahkannya ke apa yang ia anggap sebagai sumbernya. Para Cora yang tewas bertumpuk di dalam sebuah parit. Ranger itu melangkah dengan hati-hati. Mendadak, seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan zirah ringan dan sebuah tongkat muncul dari balik tumpukan mayat, seperti hantu. Bellato muda itu terkejut setengah mati, sehingga ia hampir menembaknya…

* * *

Clytemnestra tak kalah kagetnya ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda Bellato mengarahkan panah ke arahnya. Ia mengangkat tongkatnya dalam posisi defensive, siap merapal mantra. Kemudian pemuda itu berteriak,

"Siapa kamu? Bagaimana kamu masih hidup?" Spiritualist wanita itu mendesis karena terhina,

"Jaga lidahmu, kafir! Tidak ada orang yang berbicara padaku dengan lancang…aku akan melenyapkanmu," Ran hanya tertawa, sehingga membuatnya jengkel,

"Maaf ya! Sebaiknya kamu perhatikan situasimu dulu!" Gadis Cora itu melayangkan pandangannya dan melihat teman-temannya yang tewas. Iapun menjerit,

"Kau! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada teman-temanku?" Ranger muda itu membalas,

"Hei, tunggu dulu! Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu! Sepertinya sihir kalian berbalik ke arah kalian sendiri!" Cly mengangggap hal itu sangat tidak masuk akal; ia menukas,

"Omong kosong, itu pasti teknologimu yang gagal! Apakah kau siap dihancurkan, kafir?" Ran mengangkat busurnya tepat sebatas gadis itu, tetapi ia tidak merasa perlu membunuhnya,

"Dengar, Nona!" katanya menjelaskan, "Panahku akan menembus tenggorokanmu sebelum kamu punya kesempatan untuk menyerangku dengan sihir! Tetapi apa gunanya kita saling bunuh di sini? Bukankah lebih baik untuk menemukan jalan pulang ke rumah masing-masing!" Gadis Cora itu menjawab dengan bangga,

"Hidupku adalah milik DECEM. Aku akan mengorbankan diri untuknya tanpa ragu!"

"Ya, lakukan itu dan aku yakin dewamu akan menerimamu!" ejek Ran, "Apakah kau tidak pernah berpikir tentang keluargamu? Apakah kau benar-benar perhatian dengan mereka? Aku ingin kembali ke rumah dengan selamat, dan begitu juga dengan kamu!" Spiritualist muda itu tertegun ketika mendengar usul tersebut. Ia tidak keberatan untuk mati, tetapi pemuda itu ada benarnya juga. Dia ingin bertemu dengan keluarganya lagi, maka ia harus hidup. Tanpa menurunkan tongkatnya, ia bertanya,

"Kafir sepertimu ada benarnya juga. Lalu bagaimana aku tahu kau dapat dipercaya?" Ran hanya menyeringai kecil,

"Tidak, hidup itu seperti sebuah judi. Kau harus berani mengambil kesempatan…aku sudah mengambil resiko untuk percaya padamu, maka kau harus melakukan hal yang sama! Beranikah kamu?" Cly ragu-ragu, tetapi dia tak dapat melakukan semuanya sendirian. Bellato ini mungkin kesempatan terakhirnya untuk pulang ke rumah.

* * *

Sementara ia berpikir, Ran menjadi gugup. Ia tak berharap akan bertemu orang selamat, tetapi sekarang dia di sini. Hal terbaik untuk dilakukan adalah menembaknya dan langsung pergi. Atau giring dia dengan panahnya dan menuju tempat pertemuan dengan- dia berharap- Maya.

Tetapi mengapa melakukan hal terbaik sekarang?

Dia melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga; menurunkan busurnya. "Ikutlah dengan aku. Kita memiliki kesempatan untuk bertahan bila kita bersama…" Gadis Cora itu melihat kesempatan untuk menggunakan Dark Force miliknya, tetapi mengurungkan hal itu. Sangatlah tidak terhormat untuk menyerang lawan yang tidak mengancamnya, meskipun mereka itu kafir. Diapun melakukan hal yang sama,

"Kuterima, tetapi aku tetap mengawasimu! Kita hentikan permusuhan kita sampai menemukan pertolongan!"

"Setuju!" Ranger itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Ran dari Divisi ke-3 Federasi Bellato. Kamu adalah…" Cly menjawab dengan angkuh tanpa menyalami pemuda itu,

"Aku Clytemnestra dari Persekutuan Suci. Ayo kita pergi sekarang!" Dengan acuh, ia meninggalkan Ran yang hanya bisa mendesah,

"Bagus, Kayn mungkin tertarik padanya!"

* * *

Bersama-sama, kedua orang itu menjelajahi medan pertempuran yang rusak berat. Mereka harus berhati-hati pada perangkap yang tersebar. Kematian dan kegersangan menyapa mereka. Meskipun tertutup zirah, terkadang lekuk tubuh Cly masih terlihat. Ranger muda itu tak dapat menahan diri untuk melihatnya, sehingga yang diperhatikan langsung berteriak,

"Dasar! Kenapa kamu tidak melirik yang lain daripada aku? Aku tahu ini suatu kesalahan untuk pergi bersama orang yang berpikiran kotor sepertimu!" Ranskye membalas dengan jengkel,

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau setuju denganku! Maaf ya, meski kamu adalah perempuan terakhir di Novus aku tak sudi bersamamu! Kamu kira kamu cantik ya?" Cly menukas,

"Pacarmu tidak menyenangkanmu? Begitu ya? Karena dia tidak mau bersamamu, jadi gantinya kamu melirik padaku ya?" Ejekan itu langsung memerahkan telinga Ranger tersebut; ia merasa bahwa gadis Cora ini menghina Maya,

"Jangan menghina Maya! Kamu tidak tahu wanita seperti apa dia?" Cly tertawa mengakak,

"Oh, cebol sepertimu tahu cara menyenangkan wanita ya?" Ran hampir saja tidak dapat menahan emosinya; ia nyaris mengangkat busur ke arahnya. Lalu sebuah bunyi berderit terdengar. Pemuda itu bertanya,

"Stt, apakah kau dengar itu?" Spiritualist wanita itu mengangguk,

"Ya…apa itu?" Ran menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Aku tidak tahu…namun," ia bergerak ke sisi kiri, dimana sebuah tumpukan logam yang telah melebur dan bengkok berada, "…sepertinya berasal dari sini." Keduanya bersiap untuk hal terburuk. Tiba-tiba sesuatu muncul dari tumpukan logam tersebut, dan Ran melihat seorang Accretia berzirah gelap dengan bagian bawah berwarna putih. Accretia tersebut menyandang sebuah pedang sinar dan perisai Shadow Protector. Tanpa buang waktu, ia segera mengangkat busur kompositnya dan siap untuk memanah. Di lain pihak, Clytemnestra sangat ketakutan dengan kemunculan cyborg yang tiba-tiba itu. Ia mencoba merapal mantra, tetapi tak satu katapun keluar dari mulutnya.

* * *

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

Otak Zero mencoba mengingat kejadian terakhir, namun detilnya sangat kabur. Ledakan tersebut mempengaruhi databasenya dan beberapa programnya rusak. Respons utama adalah keluar…dan dia bertemu dengan makhluk-makhluk berdaging itu; seorang cebol dan seorang telinga lancip. Tindakannya adalah:

_Hancurkan…mereka…hancurkan…mereka…_Saat yang sama, program diagnostik melaporkan,

**PERINGATAN!**

** DATABASE PRIMER RUSAK**

** DATABASE SEKUNDER RUSAK**

** TIDAK DAPAT MENGUNDUH PROSEDUR PERTEMPURAN**

** TIDAK DAPAT MEMASTIKAN TARGET**

** HP: 23%; FP:123%; SP:345%; ARMOR GAUGE: RENDAH**

** PROGRAM SHUTDOWN DIJALANKAN**

Penglihatannya mulai gagal; pemandangan yang tadinya hitam-putih mulai berubah menjadi statis. Ia mencoba menggerakan senjatanya, tetapi lengan kanannya seperti menolak untuk bergerak. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia benar-benar tidak berdaya…ia takkan membiarkan musuh menangkapnya. Ia mulai mengaktifkan program penghancuran diri melalui pikirannya namun sebuah laporan muncul…

**PERINGATAN!**

** TIDAK DAPAT MENGAKSES PROGRAM PENGHANCURAN DIRI**

** TIDAK DAPAT MENGAKSES PROGRAM PENGHANCURAN DIRI **

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah masa pembuatannya, ia merasa sesuatu yang berbeda…belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya; ia merasa tak berdaya sama sekali. Kemudian semuanya berhenti!

* * *

Maka Accretia tersebut jatuh ke tanah, mengejutkan Ran dan Cly. Awalnya mereka terdiam. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, cyborg itu tidak bergerak juga. Ini mengundang Ranger Bellato itu untuk mendekat. Gadis Cora itu berteriak,

"Hei, mau apa kamu?"

"Memastikan bahwa makhluk ini mati…" Ranskye mengecek baterai internal cyborg itu di belakang pungungnya dan menemukan bahwa itu masih aktif. Ia juga mengecek bagian kepala. Rupanya otak didalamnya tidak mencair. Sepertinya bukan prosedur Kekaisaran bilamana kalah dalam perang.

"Yang satu ini masih aktif…" katanya. Cly maju dan berkata,

"Biarkan aku menamatkan makhluk ini untuk selamanya!" Ia terkejut ketika Bellato itu menghentikannya dan berkata,

"Jangan, biarkan yang ini hidup…" Spiritualist itu berteriak,

"Buat apa? Makhluk ini…dan teman-temannya pasti akan mengikuti kita…kita, maksudku aku tak dapat membiarkan yang ini!"

"Yang ini berbeda…" Kemudian gadis Cora itu mengacungkan tongkatnya kearahnya dan cyborg tersebut,

"Minggir, atau kau turut kuhancurkan bersama kaleng rongsokan itu!" Ran bersikukuh,

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu menghancurkannya!" Pikiran Cly berkata untuk melenyapkan keduanya, tetapi sesuatu menghalanginya. Ia bertanya,

"Apa yang kau akan perbuat dengan makhluk ini?" Jawaban Ran membuatnya terkejut,

"Aku ingin mempelajari Accretia lebih dalam lagi!!"

Cly tertawa, "Mempelajari? Apa yang kau dapat pelajari dari makhluk brutal sepertinya? Kamu hanya mengelabui dirimu saja!" Ran memprotes,

"Oh, begitu! Bagaimana dengan pahlawan kalian, Giz Kadasha? Apakah dia menghancurkan Rotan 3rd?"

"Itu berbeda! Lagipula, Kekaisaran menipu dengan memproduksi makhluk mesin itu kembali…"

"Meskipun demikian…baik, mari kita buat kesepakatan! Biarkan aku membetulkan programnya dan melihat…jika dalam tiga minggu ia masih mencoba untuk membunuh kita, kau boleh menghancurkannya!" Gadis Cora itu ragu, tetapi ranger itu mendesak,

"Ayolah! Kita mungkin memerlukannya untuk keluar dari sini…bagaimana menurutmu?" Cly menganggap usul tersebut menarik; ia ingin tahu apakah si cebol ini dapat menjinakkan makhluk baja tersebut. Akhirnya ia menurutkan tongkatnya dan berkata,

"Baik, aku beri waktu tiga minggu untuk membuktikan dirimu! Agar lebih pasti, lucuti semua senjatanya!" Ran mengangguk senang,

"Tentu saja!" Sebelum berpaling, Cly berkata,

"Mudah-mudahan ada yang menemukan kita sebelum teman-temannya…"

Catatan: Ini bab kedua dari fanfic saya. Agak sukar menterjemahkannya, jadi bila ada yang tidak sesuai dengan tata bahasa, harap dimaafkan. Semoga Anda dapat menikmatinya!

,


	3. Misi Pengambilan

Misi Pengambilan

Sementara di planet para Accretia,

Kedua cyborg kelas Petarung memasuki balai tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka mengenakan zirah putih bergaris emas, dan yang lain zirah merah. Tanpa mempedulikan yang lain, mereka berjalan menuju robot putih raksasa di tengah-tengah balairung. Sebelumnya, gelombang statis memenuhi penglihatan mereka hingga akhirnya digantikan oleh wajah robot bermata tunggal. Beberapa bunyi derak kemudian, Unit Admin 001B memanggil mereka dengan suara digital,

"Unit GungnirTII…Kelas Petarung, sub-kelas Penghancur (Destroyer) dan Penyerang!" Robot berzirah putih berlutut,

"Unit InvictusR35…Kelas Petarung, sub-kelas Gladius dan Penghukum (Punisher)!" Yang berzirah merah mengikuti. Robot raksasa itu melanjutkan,

"Kalian adalah petarung terbaik yang Kekaisaran pernah miliki! Sekarang Kekaisaran membutuhkan pertolongan kalian untuk sebuah misi sulit!" Kemudian layar menunjukkan ledakan raksasa.

"Pada waktu Novus 1630, sebuah ledakan kuat terjadi. Pada waktu bersamaan, Legiun ke-56 Kekaisaran sedang bertempur dengan para Cora dan Bellato. Menurut perhitungan, daya ledak yang dilepaskan ledakan tersebut adalah 15,000 megaton dan dipastikan tidak ada yang selamat pada kondisi tersebut…"

"Tetapi, pemancar kita menangkap sinyal ping dari unit Zero0x dalam waktu Novus 1700. Sinyal ini tiba-tiba terputus pada waktu Novus 1715. Menurut analisa awal pada situasi, korban selamat tidak mungkin. Namun, Zero0x mampu menyelamatkan diri. Kekaisaran memutuskan untuk mengirim kalian berdua guna mengambil unit tersebut…" Para cyborg tersebut hanya diam membisu hingga salah satu di antara mereka bertanya,

* * *

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

Gungnir menemukan bahwa data informasi yang diterima sangat janggal, dan kemudian ia bertanya,

"Unit 001B, minta izin untuk berbicara?"

"Izin diberikan, silahkan lanjutkan!" Petarung itu berkata,

"Menurutku, informasi tersebut sangat…irasional dan salah. Setiap unit Accretia telah diprogram untuk penghancuran diri, begitu mereka terpisah dari pasukan utama. Namun unit Zero0x selamat…apakah mungkin bahwa unit tersebut menjadi seperti para Pemberontak?" Unit Admin menjelaskan,

"Hal itu sempat kami perhitungkan, tetapi sebuah penjelasan ditemukan. Mekanisme penghancuran diri Zero mungkin rusak akibat ledakan tersebut. Laporan lebih lanjut mengatakan bahwa tidak ada Pemberontak terdeteksi pada lokasi ledakan dalam radius 1000 mil. Dalam kasus ini mungkin tidak rusak…apakah itu jelas?"

Gungnir bertanya lagi, "Bila demikian, apakah tujuan misi kami?"

"Prioritas kalian adalah membawa unit tersebut atau databasenya bila memungkinkan. Itu mungkin menyimpan data mengenai ledakan tersebut. Dari situ, kita dapat memperhitungkan dan memperkirakan siapa yang menembakkan senjata sedemikan kuat. Begitu kita mengetahuinya, Kekaisaran dapat memproduksi senjata tersebut untuk kemenangan kita,"

"Gungnir, kau akan memimpin Kompi ke-36 untuk misi ini. Setiap unit telah diinformasikan mengenai hal ini dan diharapkan mengetahui peranannya masing-masing. Untuk membantumu dalam misi ini, Kekaisaran juga mengutus salah satu peneliti terbaiknya!" Gungnir menoleh dan melihat cyborg kelas Spesialis di belakang mereka. Robot tersebut mengangguk dan berbicara dengan suara digital seperti para Accretia. Namun Petarung itu merasa sesuatu yang aneh pada robot itu,

"Salam, unit ExvionE47 siap membantu Anda…"

* * *

Saat yang sama di Koloni Bellato,

Laporan korban tampil pada layar, sementara keluarga yang berduka mencari kerabat mereka yang hilang. Sebagian besar dari mereka menangis; yang lain berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Semuanya menyadari bahwa pengorbanan mereka tidaklah sia-sia;semuanya demi Federasi Bellato. Diantara mereka, ada yang berteriak, "Hidup Kebebasan!" "Demi Negara Bellato!" Namun itu tidak menyurutkan kepedihan mereka.

Zephyrus memandang mereka tanpa ekspresi; ia sangat terbiasa dengan pemandangan semacam ini. Sebagai veteran, ia telah mempelajari cara mengatasi kehilangan. Keluarganya binasa akibat ledakan bom Accretia, sementara pacarnya terbunuh oleh pembunuh rahasia Cora. Walaupun demikian, ia tidak menyalahkan siapapun untuk perang yang tak berperasaan ini. Semuanya memiliki maksud sendiri, itu yang dikatakan pada dirinya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang menganggu lamunannya,

"Mayor Zephyrs?" Wizard veteran itu berbalik,

"Ya?" Sang prajurit berkata,

"Komando Tertinggi memanggil Anda; mereka punya sebuah misi untuk Anda, Pak!"

"Tak pernah ada waktu kosong," keluhnya, Setelah berkata demikian, ia mengambil tongkatnya dan melangkah keluar.

* * *

Kembali ke Markas Accretia,

Beberapa cyborg telah menunggu di tempat yang ditentukan dekat portal. Gungnir menginspeksi mereka dengan hati-hati.

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

Dengan menghadap mereka, ia memerintahkan,

"Semua unit, perkenalkan nomor register dan pekerjaan kalian!" Cyborg berzirah ringan di sebelah kirinya menyahut,

"Shadx13, Kelas Ranger, sub-kelas Pengintai dan Phantom Shadow…"

Yang lain melanjutkan, "Tri-EdgeX8, Kelas Ranger, sub-kelas Gunner dan Penembak…"

"Gruudx76, Kelas Petarung, sub-kelas Gunner dan Dementer…"

"Berhenti!" Semuanya terdiam, dan sang robot komandan mendekat,

"Unit x76, aku telah menerima informasi mengenaimu di kompi sebelumnya…sebagian besar laporan baik tentang kinerjamu di medan perang. Kamu memiliki reputasi terbaik sebagai Petarung Kelas Silang," Yang dibicarakan mengiyakan,

"Benar, Pemimpin!" Tetapi Gungnir melanjutkan kembali,

"Namun, kompi yang sama melaporkan bahwa kamu mempunyai tendensi untuk melawan perintah,baik langsung atau tidak langsung. Laporan ini akan diselidiki lebih lanjut oleh Board Kekaisaran. Jika ada ketidak-patuhan lagi, kamu akan dikirim ke Pusat Peleburan tanpa pertimbangan lagi," Sang Petarung mendekat lagi, sehingga kedua mata tunggal mereka saling menatap,

"Untuk misi ini, aku butuh kepatuhan tinggi. Aku harap sirkuitmu dapat menerima hal ini dengan baik, unit x76! Apakah itu jelas?" Robot berzirah berat itu tidak menjawab, hanya terdiam saja. Gungnir berbalik dan melanjutkan inspeksinya,

"Lanjutkan!" Robot spesialis menjawab,

"ExvionE47, Kelas Spesialis, sub-kelas Insinyur dan Ilmuwan…" Tanpa mempedulikan aksen aneh tersebut, Gungnir berpaling pada wakilnya,

"Unit R46, apakah semuanya siap?" Sang Gladius mengangguk,

"Siap, Pemimpin! Semua peralatan telah dicek dan semua koordinat telah diprogam langsung ke dalam database kita. Semua telah siap!"

"Bagus!" Gungnir menghadap kelompoknya kembali, "Dengar, aku harapkan semua mengetahui peranan masing-masing. Ini adalah untuk Kekaisaran dan kita takkan gagal! Kita akan berhasil atau mati dalam usaha! Kegagalan bukan pilihan! HIDUP KEKAISARAN!" Yang lain mengikuti,

"HIDUP KEKAISARAN!"

"Sekarang cek peralatan dan persenjataan kalian! Atur kronometer pada waktu yang sama. Kita akan berangkat menuju koordinat yang ditentukan pada waktu Novus 0900." Setelah mengatur kronometer, semua cyborg itu menuju portal dan menghilang.

* * *

Di dalam balairung besar dimana Komando Tertinggi Bellato bertemu,

Zephyrus berdiri tegak; jika ada satu hal yang ia tidak suka, itu adalah menghadap Komando Tertinggi.

Komando Tertinggi Bellato terdiri dari orang-orang militer dan para politikus; orang-orang ini tidak pernah menghadapi medan perang sejati dan terkadang mengirim para pemuda pada kematian mereka tanpa berpikir panjang. Black MAU Down adalah contoh bagus. Bukanlah suatu rahasia bahwa mereka tidak menyukainya, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Kini, mereka memanggilnya untuk sesuatu…

"Mayor Zephyrus…" Sang veteran mengangguk,

"Ya?" Eli Dun Tanta, salah seorang anggota dewan berbicara,

"Tentunya Anda sudah mendengar kejadian baru-baru ini, benarkah itu?"

Perwira itu menjawab, "Ya, Pak!" Anggota lain menambahkan,

"Kejadian tersebut sangat disesalkan…saya mengerti bahwa Anda mengenal Sersan Maya dengan baik, karena ia adalah anak didik Anda."

"Benar, Pak!"

"Sekarang mari kita menuju ke urusan sesungguhnya…Komando Tertinggi memerintahkan Anda untuk membentuk sebuah kompi kecil. Mayor akan pergi ke lokasi ledakan…" Sekarang rasa ingin tahunya timbul. Anggota dewan melanjutkan,

"Para ilmuwan kami telah menganalisa dampak dan ledakan secara kronologis; mereka berkata bahwa serangan tersebut bukan berasal dari teknologi para Accretia maupun sihir para Cora. Tidak hanya itu saja, mereka juga menemukan sebuah sinyal ping dari lokasi ledakan. Itu berarti…"

Zephyrus menyeletuk, "…ada yang selamat di sana…"

"Ya, namun kami tidak pasti apakah yang selamat itu dari kita atau yang lain…bagaimanapun kita harus mempelajari sesuatu dari mereka. Apakah itu jelas, Mayor?" Sang veteran hanya menggumam,

_Sangat tipikal, aku kira ini bukan misi kemanusiaan…_

"Apakah ada yang mau ditanyakan, Mayor?"

"Tidak, aku akan mengambil misi ini. Tapi aku minta izin untuk memilih orang-orangku…"

"Disetujui, Anda punya 24 jam untuk mengatur kompi Anda! Komando Tertinggi akan menyediakan apapun yang diperlukan,"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya; apakah yang kita akan lakukan bila yang selamat itu Cora atau Accretia? Apa yang akan kita lakukan terhadap mereka?"

Seluruh anggota dewan terdiam sejenak, hingga Eli menegur dengan nada keras,

"Mayor, Anda diperintahkan untuk mengambil mereka! Apapun yang terjadi pada mereka bukanlah urusan Anda…apakah Anda mengerti?" Sang penyihir mengangguk,

"Ya, Pak!"

"Bila tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, Anda boleh pergi!". Zephyrus hanya mengangguk saja, dan ia meninggalkan balairung tersebut. Sebenarnya, ia masih tidak puas. Namun, ia harus patuh sebagai prajurit yang taat. Wizard itu tersenyum ketika membayangkan teman lamanya Novem akan senang bergabung dalam misi ini.

* * *

Dalam Koloni Cora,

Suasana pesta sangat terlihat didalam, selagi semua orang bergembira setelah laporan tersebut. Para Cora menerima kematian sebagai bagian dari sebuah siklus besar. Mereka mempercayai DECEM akan memberkati mereka yang gugur dengan kemuliaan dan kehormatan. Quiane Khan mengumumkan dengan senang,

"Diberkatilah DECEM! Saudara-saudara kita yang gugur dalam medan perang akan menerima imbalannya! Kenangan mereka akan menambah bara dendam kita kepada para Accretia dan Bellato! Kita takkan mengampuni mereka dalam pertempuran berikutnya hingga seluruh alam semesta menjadi milik Persekutuan Suci selamanya! Hidup DECEM!"

Semuanya berteriak, "Hidup DECEM! Hidup DECEM!" Pesta langsung dimulai, sementara yang lain berpaling. Salah satu dari mereka bersadar di tempat tersembunyi hingga seseorang bertanya,

"Kamu tidak ikut berpesta, Almasyr?" Almasyr mendongak dan melihat dua orang wanita di hadapannya. Wanita yang berambut poni terlihat lebih tua dan terkadang genit, sementara temannya yang lebih muda berambut pendek dan malu-malu. Wanita yang lebih tua memakai pakaian ranger. Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, ia menjawab,

"Aku ingin, Penthesilea…tetapi bagaimana aku dapat berpesta kalau mengetahui Cly…sudah tiada?" Kesedihan tampak terasa dalam kata-katanya. Kemudian Alcyone, spiritualist muda berujar,

"Tuan Muda, aku mengerti apa yang Anda rasakan…tetapi seperti yang Pemimpin katakan tak ada seorangpun yang selamat setelah ledakan…" Ia berhenti sesaat, "Clytemnestra adalah saudara dan temanku di Spiritualist College…aku mengerti seperti apa rasanya kehilangan seseorang,"

Almasyr menjawab, "Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, tetapi aku merasa bahwa dia belum tewas…"

Penthesilea mencoba mengoreksi, "Maaf ya, bukan maksudku menyinggung…tapi bagaimana kau bisa yakin? Kau sudah melihat parahnya ledakan tersebut…"

"Aku tahu," Petarung muda itu menjawab, "…tapi aku sangat yakin bahwa DECEM masih melindungi dia. Sampai aku melihat tubuhnya yang terbujur kaku di depanku, aku takkan menerima Cly sudah meninggal…" Pemburu wanita dan Spiritualist muda itu hanya saling memandang, dan kemudian yang lebih tua berkata,

"Mungkin kita harus berbicara dengan Tetua Ladenus dulu…aku berharap dia akan meyakinkanmu dari kebodohan ini,"

* * *

Kembali ke Markas Besar Bellato,

Di depan Zephyrus, lima MAU berkumpul dekat portal. Berbagai warna berkumpul; merah, hitam, biru, hijau dan emas. Dari kokpit Catapult emas, seorang gadis Bellato berambut coklat keluar dan menyapa,

"Halo, Pak Tua? Siapa yang kau cari?"

Tersinggung, wizard itu segera mengeluarkan wibawanya. Ia menegur dengan keras,

"Prajurit, kau lupa formalitas. Apakah itu caramu menyapa atasanmu?

Kata-kata itu didengar orang-orang di sekitarnya. Gadis itu segera melihat tanda kepangkatan milik Zephyr dan menyadari kesalahannya. Ia segera turun dan member hormat,

"Maaf, Pak! Letnan Vernitz dari Divisi Baja ke-4!" ia melanjutkan, "Saya minta maaf atas ketidak-sopanan saya…" Merasa puas, Zephyrus menjawab,

"Permintaan maaf diterima. Sekarang aku bertanya padamu dimana komandan…" Tak beberapa lama, seorang wanita berambut merah jambu muncul dari arah berlawanan; ia ditemani oleh seorang spiritualist yang pemalu. Wanita itu tampak seperti tipikal wanita Bellato, namun kecantikannya sedikit berkurang akibat luka pada pipi kanannya. Seperti Vernitz, ia juga memakai kacamata,

"Ada apa, Mayor?" ia bertanya dengan ramah, "Aku juga minta maaf untuk Vernitz; dia adalah pemula dan baru saja menyelesaikan misi di Ether," Wizard itu mengangguk,

"Aku mengerti…mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat, tetapi aku butuh bantuanmu, Novem"

"Katakan saja, apa yang aku dan divisiku dapat bantu?" Tanpa membuang waktu, Wizard itu segera menjelaskan segalanya mengenai misinya kepada Mental Smith tersebut. Ia hanya mengangguk,

"Hmm, kedengarannya serius…tapi 'bahaya' adalah keahlian divisi kami…" Novem bersuit untuk memanggil divisinya; saat itu juga tiga orang laki-laki bergabung disebelah Vernitz. Komandan mereka member perintah,

"Prajurit. Siap grak!" Lalu ia berpaling kepada Zephyrus, "Prajurit perkenalkan dirimu pada Mayor!"

Yang pertama berseru, "Kopral Armbold, Shield Miller! Pak!" Yang lain mengikuti,

"Sersan Arnel, Armor Rider! Pak!"

"Letnan Vernitz, Armor Rider!"

"Korpral Brood, Tentara Rahasia (Hidden Soldier)!" Zephyrus nampak senang mendengar mereka. Ia berpaling lagi pada Novem,

"Aku perhatikan kamu tidak punya pengguna Force di divisimu, Kolonel?" Mental Smith wanita itu terkikik geli dan berpaling pada spiritualist di belakangnya,

"Nelysa, perkenalkan dirimu!" Spiritualist muda itu menghormat,

"Salam, namaku Nelysa dan aku adalah Holy Chandra untuk Divisi Baja ke-4," Sekali lagi, wizard itu hanya mengangguk. Ia sudah lama mengenal Novem sejak dari Akademi; dia dikenal tepat dan sangat detil. Jika ia ingin seseorang untuk menemaninya dalam sebuah misi, dia adalah pilihan yang tepat. Lalu Zephyrus menghadap kearah para prajurit,

"Dengar, kita punya misi penting! Kita harus melakukannya karena masa depan negara kita di saat genting! Negara Bellato memilih kalian karena kalian adalah yang terbaik! Kita tidak boleh gagal! Ini semua untuk apa?"

Semuanya menjawab, "Demi Negara Bellato, Pak!"

"Berteriaklah; aku tak dapat mendengarmu! Ini demi apa?" Semuanya berteriak, kali ini lebih nyaring,

"Demi Negara Bellato, Pak!"

"Bagus, kita akan berangkat pada jam 0900 waktu Novus dan tiba di koordinat yang ditentukan. Waspadalah; kita mungkin tidak sendiri…" Semuanya termasuk Vernitz memberi hormat militer.

"Prajurit, bubar!" Ketika semuanya bubar, ia berpaling ke Novem dan berkomentar,

"Seperti waktu dulu, teman?" Mental Smith itu mengiyakan,

"Ya, hanya lebih meriah…"

* * *

Dalam sebuah ruangan pribadi di Koloni,

Seorang pria tua dengan rambut tersisir rapih dan berpakaian tunik biru duduk, sementara Pemimpin Quiane Khan berdiri di sebelahnya. Di hadapan mereka, Almasyr, Alcyone dan Penthesilea berlutut. Pria itu berkata,

"Bangunlah kalian semua," Mereka bertiga bangkit. Sang Tetua berkata,

"Aku sangat menghargai kesetiaan dan pengabdianmu pada Clytemnestra, Almasyr. Namun, ia kini sudah aman bersama DECEM…kau dibebaskan dari pertunangan itu," Petarung muda itu menghormat dan berkata,

"Maafkan aku ,Tetua. Tapi aku belum bisa menerima kalau Cly sudah meninggal…aku tahu ini nampaknya menghujat DECEM, tetapi hatiku masih belum merelakannya…" Quiane memotong dengan pedas,

"Jaga kata-katamu, anak muda. DECEM tidak akan membiarkan kelancangan ini," Tetua Ladenus menenangkannya dan berpaling pada Almasyr,

"Jadi, apa yang dapat kulakukan untuk meyakinkanmu bahwa ia sudah tiada?"

Ksatria itu berkata, "Biarkan aku pergi ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya dan membawa jenazahnya untuk dikremasi di Koloni. Itulah keinginanku…" ia melanjutkan, "Dengan demikian, aku dapat mengucapkan selamat jalan padanya, Tetua!" Orang tua itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh pengertian,

"Aku menghargai pengabdianmu, Almasyr. Jika saja dia masih hidup, DECEM akan memberkati pernikahan kalian dan aku merasa terhormat untuk memiliki menantu sepertimu." Ia menatap kepada Pemimpin,

"Quiane, bagaimana pendapatmu?" Quiane menjawab,

"Jika Tetua setuju, saya tidak akan menentang. Saya merekomendasikan Penthesilea untuk memimpin tim, sejak dia adalah Pemburu terbaik kita," Yang disebut membungkukkan badan,

"Saya bersedia menerima tanggung jawab, Pemimpin! Tetua!" Kemudian spiritualit muda juga ikut membungkuk,

"Pemimpin, saya meminta untuk ikut tim! Clytemnestra adalah temanku di Spiritualis Academy, maka aku ingin ikut juga!" Quiane hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelum berkata,

"Baik, tapi ingat! Tujuan kalian hanya mengambil jenazah…tidak yang lain," Ia berpaling pada Penthesilea,

"Kedua orang muda ini adalah tanggung jawabmu, Penthesilea! Jika mereka sampai terluka, aku menganggapmu bertanggung jawab…paham?" Pemburu wanita itu hanya meringis,

"Aku belum pernah kehilangan orang di bawah pimpinanku! Aku berjanji padamu bahwa mereka akan kembali dengan utuh…"

* * *

Sementara itu, beberapa mil dari lokasi ledakan,

Seraya menguap dahinya, Ranskye pergi untuk menemukan Clytemnestra di sebuah tonjolan karang tempat bernaung; ia nampak kurang senang. Ia tahu mengapa; tubuhnya berlumuran oli dan gemuk. Ia menghabiskan waktu untuk membongkar CPU Accretia itu dan mencoba memprogramnya. Itu sangat sulit, mengingat tidak seorangpun di Bellato yang pernah menangkap Accretia 'hidup' untuk dipelajari. Namun, ranger muda itu telah menaruh perhatian pada programming Advance di Akademi; ia sangat ahli pada mata pelajaran tersebut. Jika itu bukan untuk Maya, Ran mungkin akan menjadi Pengrajin (Craftstman) gantinya Ranger. Walaupun tidak bisa menulis ulang seluruh program cyborg tersebut, ia mampu melewati firewallnya dan 'memodifikasi' program dasarnya. Untuk hati-hati, ia juga mengubah prosedur keamanannya guna mencegah cyborg itu menyerang mereka.

* * *

"Jadi?" tanya Cly. Ia menjawab,

"Setelah berjam-jam membongkarnya, aku berhasil memperbaiki programnya. Secara jujur, aku belum pernah melihat program dan desain yang serumit itu…tapi setidaknya, itu mungkin cukup untuk mencegahnya menyerang kita,"

"Aku tidak suka kata-kata 'mungkin'" kata gadis Cora itu sarkastik, "Sebab aku tidak bisa…" Spiritualist itu tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya, dan menunjuk ke arah belakang Ran. Pemuda Bellato itu menoleh dan melihat…Accretia tersebut berdiri tegak di belakangnya.


	4. Selesaikan Perbedaan

Selesaikan Perbedaan

(Settle the Differences)

Pagi di Novus,

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Restarting…**

**Alihkan Sumber Tenaga…**

**0…20%…50%…70%…90%…100%Selesai!**

**Database Primer Ditemukan**

**Database Sekunder Ditemukan**

**Mengunduh Prosedur Pertempuran**

**Semua Sistem Diaktifkan…**

Perlahan, gambar statis memenuhi lapang pandang Zero0X, yang kemudian menjadi jelas. Hal pertama yang dilihat cyborg itu adalah wajah seorang pemuda Bellato. Bila cyborg ini adalah manusia, pastilah ia terkejut atau terpana. Tetapi pertunjukan emosi seperti itu asing bagi para Accretia. Zero tetap memperhatikan orang cebol itu, sementara menganalisa situasi. Ketika Bellato itu berpaling ke arah lain, ia memperhatikan bahwa ia mempunyai teman…seorang Cora!

**Tentukan sasaran…**

**Sasaran Primer: Bellato, jenis Ranger**

**Sasaran Sekunder: Cora, jenis pengguna Force**

**Tindakan: TINDAKAN KERAS…**

* * *

"Jadi?" tanya Cly. Ia menjawab,

"Setelah berjam-jam membongkarnya, aku berhasil memperbaiki programnya. Secara jujur, aku belum pernah melihat program dan desain yang serumit itu…tapi setidaknya, itu mungkin cukup untuk mencegahnya menyerang kita,"

"Aku tidak suka kata-kata 'mungkin'" kata gadis Cora itu sarkastik, "Sebab aku tidak bisa…" Spiritualist itu tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya, dan menunjuk ke arah belakang Ran. Pemuda Bellato itu menoleh dan melihat…Accretia tersebut berdiri tegak di belakangnya.

* * *

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Tindakan: TINDAKAN KERAS…**

**Siapkan Persenjataan…**

**PERINGATAN! Database telah dirusak…**

**Instruksi yang telah diubah tidak dapat digunakan**

**Ganti setting…Jalankan program diagnostik**

**Scanning…**

**Meload setting baru…Reload instruksi baru…**

**Scanning…**

**Tindakan: LINDUNGI…**

* * *

Zero0x menatap Ranskye dan Clytemnestra dengan bisu selagi CPUnya mengalami kesulitan untuk menerima instruksi baru hingga,

Kemudian ia bertanya, "Siapa yang harus kulindungi?" Ranger itu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

Tidak menerima konfirmasi, Zero mengulangi pertanyaannya,

"Siapa yang harus kulindungi? Jawab aku…"

Dengan memberanikan diri, Ran bertanya balik,

"Berapa nomor registermu, Unit?" Ia tahu dari Akademi dan intel bahwa tiap Accretia diberi nomor register.

Mendengar itu, Zero membalas, "Unit Zero0X, Petarung, sub-kelas Gladius…"

Ranskye bersorak kegirangan, "Yes, aku berhasil! Akulah orangnya!"

Tidak memahami kegirangan tersebut, Zero kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya,

"Anda tidak menjawab pertanyaanku…siapa yang harus kulindungi?"

Berdehem, Ranger muda itu berkata dengan tegas,

"Unit 0x, kau harus melindungi Ranskye dari Bellato dan Clytemnestra dari Cora dengan segala upaya! Mengerti?" CPU cyborg tersebut mendengung dan langsung merespon,

* * *

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Objektif baru diperoleh!**

**Tindakan: LINDUNGI RANSKYE DARI BELLATO DAN CLYTEMNESTRA DARI CORA DENGAN SEGALA UPAYA.**

**Scanning…**

Cyborg itu membalas, "Dimengerti, Unit Zero0X akan melindungi Ranskye dari Bellato dan Clytemnestra dari Cora dengan segala upaya! Perintah diterima! Jelas dan laksanakan!" Puas dengan hasil kerjanya,

Ranskye berpaling kepada Spiritualist wanita itu dengan seringai besar, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Cly merengut, "Aku tidak terkesan sama sekali…aku lebih baik meledakkan rongsokan ini daripada membawanya bersama kita,"

Bellato muda itu membalas, "Ayolah, jangan menggerutu…sebaiknya kau cek potion HP dan MPmu dulu…" Celetukan tersebut membat, Clytemenestra terdiam. Si cebol itu benar; mereka berdua terbatas dalam potion. Meskipun mencarinya dari milik orang mati, semuanya belum cukup. Menolak untuk mengalah, dia menunjuk ke arah cyborg tersebut,

"Bagaimana dengan ini? Aku kira makhluk ini memakai potion lebih banyak daripada kita berdua digabungkan…membawanya merupakan kesalahan besar!"

* * *

Sementara mereka bertengkar, Zero0x mendengarkan mereka,

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Menganalisa pembicaraan**

**Subyek: Clytemnestra dari Cora**

**Menterjemahkan bahasa Cora…Analisa irama suara**

**Data: Kejengkelan mengenai konsumsi potion oleh Unit 0X**

**Analisa: a. Tidak mengetahui efisiensi Accretia**

** b. Meremehkan efisiensi Accretia**

**Respons Terbaik…**

* * *

Sementara Ranskye dan Clytemnestra masih bertengkar, cyborg tersebut memanggil,

"Unit 0x minta izin untuk berbicara…"

Keduanya berpaling, dan kemudian ranger muda itu berkata,

"Izin diberikan, Unit 0x. Bicaralah!"

Accretia itu menjelaskan, "Semua Accretia dirancang untuk memakai potion MP dan HP seefisien mungkin. Pada situasi genting seperti ini, tubuh mekanisku dapat dimodifikasi untuk memakai potion setengah dari pemakaian asli mereka. Dengan demikian, aku tidak perlu menggunakan persediaan kalian…" Spiritualist muda itu hanya tercengang mendengarnya; ia tidak mengira bahwa cyborg tersebut dapat mengerti pembicaraan mereka.

Seraya membuang mukanya, ia berkata,

"Terserah kamu! Hanya jauhkan dia dariku!"

Sepeninggalnya, Ranskye berpaling pada Zero,

"Jangan khawatir. Kita akan terbiasa denganmu nanti. Santai saja…"

Petarung Accretia itu bertanya, "Apa maksud Anda dengan 'santai saja'?"

"Er, lupakan saja!"

* * *

Pagi berikutnya,

Lokasi ledakan sekonyong-konyong hidup…dengan kedatangan para Accretia. Mereka segera memeriksa lokasi tersebut, mencari apapun yang mereka dapat temukan. Gungnir berdiri membatu dan menunggu siapa yang kembali pertama. Ketika Pengintai kembali, ia berkata,

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

"Lapor!" Shadx13 melaporkan,

"Komandan, sensor pelacakku mendeteksi tiga pasang jejak kaki. Dipastikan bahwa salah satu pasangan jejak tersebut adalah milik petarung kita yang hilang!"

Assaulter itu bertanya, "Ke arah mana mereka pergi?" Phantom Shadow tersebut menunjuk ke arah timur.

Tanpa ditanya, ExvionE47 berkata, "Itu mengarah ke tanah tak bertuan…pos-pos Kekaisaran melaporkan bahwa para Pemberontak berkeliaran bebas disana," Gungnir melirik kepada Spesialis yang beraksen aneh tersebut dengan kurang senang,

"Unit E47, kamu diizinkan untuk bicara bila aku memberi perintah kepadamu! Paham?" Cyborg berzirah putih tersebut hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Lalu sang Pemimpin berkata, "Kita akan mengikuti jejak tersebut, sementara Unit x13 membimbing kita. Begitu para korban yang selamat ditemukan, kita akan mengambil mereka dan kembali ke Kekaisaran secepatnya. Bila para Pemberontak menghalangi kita, lumatkan mereka hingga habis!" Nadanya tidak menunjukkan bahwa perintah tersebut dapat diperdebatkan,

"Pemimpin," Walau demikian, Gruudx76 tetap berbicara, "Apa tidak sebaiknya kita menunggu bala bantuan begitu mereka ditemukan?"

Gungnir berpaling dan menatap Dementer tersebut dengan ketidak-senangan,

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?" ujarnya.

Gruud menjelaskan, "Menurut programku, perintah tersebut akan menempatkan kita pada kesulitan. Para Pemberontak biasanya bergerak dalam jumlah besar. Sepertinya…" Gungnir menghentikan penjelasan lebih lanjut dengan tamparan keras yang membuat sang pembicara tertegun dengan diantara puing-puing. Bila itu manusia, cyborg tersebut akan menderita cedera kepala berat.

"Kita dibuat untuk melayani Kekaisaran! Keinginan Kekaisaran adalah keinginanku juga!" perintahnya. Tidak ada pertanyaan lebih lanjut lagi. Yang lain mengikuti pemimpin mereka persis dengan apa yang diperintahkan.

* * *

Jauh dari lokasi ledakan,

Ranskye, Clytemnestra dan Zero melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Mereka melintasi dataran gersang menuju arah timur. Mereka semua diam dan tak berbicara. Sementara mereka berjalan, sinar matahari menyengat dataran di bawahnya.. Ran mengusap alisnya yang berkeringat, sementara Cly terlihat kurang sehat. Ia berpaling pada Accretia di sampingnya,

"Unit 0x, sebaiknya kita beristirahat sebentar."

Cyborg itu bertanya, "Mengapa? Menurut perhitunganku, jarak kita dengan lokasi reruntuhan hanya 20 mil. Kita akan tiba di sana dalam 3 jam…"

"Ya," jawab Ranger muda itu, "Tetapi kita sudah berjalan tanpa berhenti sedikitpun; lagipula aku dan Cly tidak memiliki stamina dan ketahanan sepertimu. Kita harus beristirahat."

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Scanning…**

**Subyek Primer: Ranskye dari Bellato**

**Subyek Sekunder: Clytemnestra dari Cora**

**Detak jantung meningkat**

**Produksi keringat meningkat**

**Nafas meningkat**

**Kesimpulan: Keletihan akibat sengatan matahari**

**Tindakan: BERHENTI**

"Dimengerti, kita akan berhenti," Kemudian Zero0x menjauhkan diri dari mereka. Clytemnestra berujar,

"Aku punya perasaan tidak enak untuk ini…menurutku kamu belum sepenuhnya mengontrol makhluk ini," Ranskye menukas,

"Ayolah, Zero0x tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan sejauh ini…jangan jadi parno dong…"

Spiritualist itu menjawab, "Rasa takut itu penting, karena itu adalah naluri kita untuk bertahan. Cebol, aku sarankan kamu harus mengawasi 'peliharaan'mu dengan ketat!"

"Aku akan melakukannya, jika kamu berhenti memanggilku Cebol!" Accretia itu hanya terdiam, selagi mereka berdebat.

* * *

Empat jam kemudian pada pagi hari,

"Aku mengaku salah," kata Penthesilea, "_Ada_ yang selamat…" Pemburu wanita itu dikelilingi oleh Almasyr, Alcyone dan seorang Spiritualist lain. Tidak seperti yang lain, kedua matanya ditutupi kain dan dia berambut hitam, yang tidak biasanya ditemukan pada para Cora. Mereka baru saja datang dari portal. Ksatria muda itu bertanya,

"Sudah kuduga…" ia terlihat penuh harapan, "Apakah menurutmu itu Clytemnestra?"

"Sayangnya, tidak! Jejak-jejak ini bercampur dengan jejak lain…ada yang datang sebelum kita!" Petarung itu menggeram,

"Makhluk-makhluk besi…" Penthesilea mengangguk, sebelum melanjutkan,

"Mereka kira-kira sekompi dan baru saja pergi kemarin, sebelum kita…sepertinya mereka menuju arah timur,"

Alcyone menyeletuk, "Mungkin Pendeta Teiresias dapat memberitahu kita melalui penglihatan sucinya…" Dark Priest berambut hitam itu berpaling pada mereka dan bersabda,

"Aku melihat tiga jiwa berjalan menuju timur…salah satu dari mereka sedang mencari sesuatu di sana. Itulah yang kulihat dalam penglihatanku," Almasyr bertanya,

"Apakah Pendeta melihat Clytemnestra di antara mereka?" Teiresias tersenyum penuh misteri dan menjawab,

"Aku hanya tahu yang diperlihatkan padaku;selebihnya milik DECEM," Pemburu wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya, seraya menarik nafas,

"Aku tadinya berharap Anda dapat memberi petunjuk bagus…" ia berpaling pada Almasyr,

"Sekarang bagaimana? Pemimpin Quiane mengatakan kita datang ke sini untuk mengambil jenazah tunanganmu, ternyata dia selamat." Spiritualist muda itu mengusulkan,

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Koloni…atau kita bisa menghadapi kemarahan Pemimpin…" Petarung itu tidak menjawab selagi pandangannya ke arah timur. Lalu ia berkata,

"Penthesilea, kuminta kamu lacak jejak-jejak itu, sementara kita kembali ke Koloni…aku akan memberitahu Pemimpin bahwa kamu sedang menjalankan misi pengintaian…" Pemburu wanita itu menyeringai,

"Senang mengetahui bahwa kamu tidak mudah menyerah!" Kemudian Teiresias membisikkan mantra Return Gate.

* * *

Bermil-mil jauhnya dari lokasi mereka,

Ransyke, Clytemnestra dan Zero berteduh di bawah batu karang yang menonjol di gurun. Seperti yang diharapkan, makanan mereka menipis dan potion HP/MP tidak akan memuaskan rasa lapar dan dahaga mereka. Tentu saja, sang Accretia tidak terkena dampaknya. Sebagai satu-satunya pemimpin, ranger Bellato harus membuat keputusan sulit yang ia katakan,

"Aku akan berburu…" Gadis Cora itu terpana mendengarnya,

"Maaf, apa tidak salah dengar? Kamu akan berburu? Apa yang kamu dapatkan sebagai makanan kita?" Ran menggaruk kepalanya,

"Entahlah, mungkin Flym, Lunker atau Stink Bug…"

Clytemnestra mengerutkan wajahnya, "Yekh, kamu makan makhluk-makhluk itu…aku lebih baik mati daripada memakannya," Dengan jengkel, Bellato muda itu bertanya,

"Baiklah, Tuan Putri! Apa yang biasa kamu makan di planetmu?"

"Tumbuhan hijau, sayur-sayuran, kacang-kacangan dan apapun yang DECEM sediakan untuk anak-anaknya." Mendengar itu, Ran tidak bisa menahan cekikikannya dan itu membuat kesal sang Spiritualist,

"Apa yang lucu dengan itu?" Pemuda Bellato itu merentangkan tangannya pada pemandangan sekitar mereka,

"Lihatlah, apakah kamu pikir tumbuh-tumbuhan tumbuh di tempat ini? Biasanya aku tidak makan makhluk seperti mereka. Lagipula, aku selalu memakan mereka sewaktu latihan di AB Bellato!" Lalu Clytemnestra berteriak melengking,

"Kamu ingin aku memakan mereka? Tidak! Aku takkan merendahkan diriku seperti kamu!" Ranskye menyahut kembali seraya mengambil busurnya,

"Baik, jangan minta bagianku kalau kamu lapar!" Beberapa langkah kemudian, gadis Cora itu memanggilnya kembali,

"Tunggu, bawa makhluk ini bersamamu! Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya!"

"Ayolah, Zero tidak akan menyakitimu! Aku sudah memprogramnya kembali…"

Cora itu berteriak kencang,

"Bawa itu denganmu, mengerti?"

"Terserah kamu saja!"

* * *

Zero memperhatikan pertengkaran mereka; cyborg tersebut tidak menaruh perhatian sedikitpun. Untuk seorang ahli strategi, ini dapat dimanfaatkan. Sayangnya, Zero bukanlah ahli strategi dan tak menyadari pentingnya hal tersebut. Begitu Ran memanggilnya, ia menanggapi,

"Apakah Anda ingin Unit 0x menyertai?" Ranger itu mengangguk. Accretia itu bangun dan mengikutinya, bahkan sempat mendengar omelannya.

"Perempuan! Cora atau Bellato, mereka sama saja! Senangnya menyuruh kita…" Kalimat tersebut mengusik database Zero dan segera mendorongnya untuk bertanya,

"Apa maksudnya 'Menyuruh kita'?"

"Lupakan saja! Kalaupun aku menjelaskannya kepadamu, kamu takkan mengerti…"

* * *

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

** Kesimpulan: Hubungan antara spesies laki-laki dan perempuan adalah RUMIT**

** Tindakan Selanjutnya: Ditunda**

Zero memutuskan itu tidak berguna untuk databasenya…hanya membuang beberapa gigabytes saja.

* * *

Beberapa jam berlalu,

Clytemnestra bangun dan tidak melihat siapapun. Sepertinya si cebol Bellato dan Accretia peliharaannya belum kembali. Mendadak, ia mendengar suara geraman. Perutnya memang lapar, namun tidak begitu keras. Sepertinya bunyi itu datang dari luar. Begitu keluar, ia terkejut melihat…batu karang tempatnya dikelilingi oleh segerombolan Splinter. Dulunya mereka makhluk liar yang berkeliling di Novus. Tetapi, para Herodian, Accretia, Bellato dan bahkan kaumnya menjadikan mereka kelinci percobaan sehingga mereka menjadi agresif. Sendiri, mereka dapat diatasi, tetapi mereka kuat dalam jumlah. Tidak hanya Brat, Splinter dewasa ikut bergabung. Yang membuat gadis Spiritualist itu ketakukan bukanlah mereka, melainkan pemimpin mereka…Splinter Rex. Makhluk Rex jarang ditemui, meskipun demikian tidak ada yang selamat untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Tubuhnya lebih besar daripada Splinter biasa dan memiliki surai merah jambu di sekitar kepalanya. Matanya yang tajam menatap gadis Cora itu dengan lapar, diikuti oleh kelompoknya.

Splinter Rex memberi aba-aba untuk mendekati Cora yang ketakutan. Mereka mengitarinya, seraya menggeram and menjliat taring mereka untuk siap menyantap daging segar.

Clytemnestra menggigil ketakutan; dia tidak pernah menghadapi Splinter yang demikian banyaknya, apalagi Splinter Rex. Ia dapat mengusir yang kecil-kecil dengan MP yang rendah, tapi tidak yang besar. Pelan tapi pasti, binatang-binatang itu mendekatinya. Ia mengangkat tongkatnya dengan ketakutan, berpikir sihir apa yang ia gunakan.

"Pergi, binatang atau murka DECEM akan menimpamu!" gertaknya. Para Splinter menanggapi pepesan kosong tersebut dengan lolongan mereka dan tetap mendekatinya. Salah satu dari mereka meloncat untuk menerkamnya,

* * *

Menghadapi bahaya, Clytemnestra mengayunkan tongkatnya dan berteriak,

"APPROACHING!" Sekejap saja, aura kebiruan mengelilingi tubuhnya dan membuat Splinter yang lain waspada. Ia segera menyusul dengan spell yang lain,

"PRISM BEAM!" Sebuah sinar api muncul dari tangan kanannya dan menghantam Splinter Brat terdekat hingga hangus. Dalam sedetik, seluruh gerombolan menginginkan darahnya. Tetapi Spiritualist Cora tersebut tidak berhenti sampai disitu,

"FIRE PIERCE!" Area disekelilingnya segera ditelan kobaran api yang dahsyat dan sempat membunuh beberapa Splinter lagi. Ketika salah satu hendak menerkamnya, Cly cukup sigap untuk menembakkan Electric Ball ke arah sang pemangsa sehingga hangus. Gerombolan tersebut mulai menyerangnya dengan serentak,

Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya kembali seraya merapal spell,

"AIR SPLINTER!" Hembusan angin yang kuat mendorong binatang-binatang tersebut menjauh, tetapi tidak cukup untuk menghentikan mereka. Ia masih terdesak, entah berapa banyak mereka. Walau mahir untuk merapal Force Spell secara sambung-menyambung, Cly harus mengakui bahwa ia tidak mahir untuk merapal Spell dengan cepat seperti Caster. Lagipula, FPnya mulai turun. Sebelum mereka menyerang lagi, ia mengirim Spell Fetor yang membuat para penyerang tercekik. Hal itu terus berlangsung hingga ia tidak punya FP untuk spellnya. Bangkai Splinter Brat dan Splinter berhantaran dimana-mana, tetapi Splinter Rex tetap bergeming. Dengan teman-temannya yang tersisa, binatang raksasa itu mendekatinya. Keletihan, gadis Cora itu terjatuh ke tanah dan pasrah…

* * *

* * *

Sebelum ajalnya tiba, Clytemnestra tiba-tiba mendengar sebuah teriakan dan binatang-binatang buas itu berpaling ke arah lain. Dilihatnya Ranskye dan Zero kembali. Ranger Bellato itu menarik panahnya dan menembak para Splinter satu demi satu. Sementara sang Accretia menerjang yang lain untuk mengintimidasi mereka. Ketakutan, para Splinter yang tersisa kabur. Namun, Splinter Rex masih tetap gigih dan menatap Cora yang ketakutan itu. Ia menjerit,

"Jangan…pergi dariku! Pergi!" Binatang buas itu tak mempedulikan jeritannnya dan mulai menerkam…hingga suara raungan kesakitan terdengar. Gadis Cora itu membuka matanya dan melihat sebuah pisau lempar berukuran 14 inci menancap di tubuh Splinter Rex. Ia juga melihat Zero membawa satu set senjata tersebut.

* * *

Ranskye terpana ketika melihat Zero masih mempunyai senjata. Ia mengira bahwa ia sudah mengunci semua program pertahanannya, namun nampaknya cyborg itu masih menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi ini bukan waktunya untuk berdiskusi hal tersebut. Clytemnestra masih dalam bahaya; mereka harus mengusir Splinter Rex darinya. Ia menarik panah lain dan berbisik,

"DOUBLE SHOT!" Secepat kilat, dua panah mengenai sasarannya.

* * *

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Objektif: LINDUNGI RANSKYE DARI BELLATO DAN CLYTEMNESTRA DARI CORA DENGAN SEGALA UPAYA.**

Zero melihat bahwa mereka terancam, untuk itu ia melakukan apa yang telah tertulis dalam databasenya. Senjata primer dan sekundernya tidak aktif. Bagi Petarung Accretia, adalah suatu keharusan untuk memiliki senjata cadangan dalam setiap kasus. Dengan cepat, cyborg itu mengambil pisau lempar dari kompartemen rahasia dan mengaktifkan Program Jarak Jauh. Ia melempar pisau-pisau tersebut lebih cepat daripada Ranger Bellato menembakkan panahnya. Tetapi itu tidak mengurungkan niat Splinter Rex untuk meninggalkan calon mangsanya. Ini mendorong Zero mengambil tindakan drastis! Ia segera merangkul binatang buas tersebut dan meninjunya. Splinter Rex tidak mau kalah; ia mencakar zirah Accretia dengan cakarnya yang setajam besi. Pertarungan epik antara binatang dan makhluk baja berlangsung sengit. Rex meraung lagi, sewaktu Ran menembak matanya dengan panah.

* * *

Saat yang sama, Zero memiting leher binatang buas tersebut dan mendorong semua mesinnya melewati batas. Cyborg tersebut memelintir leher Splinter Rex dengan kencang sehingga menghasilkan bunyi tulang patah, yang membuat Cly membuang wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian, binatang tersebut berhenti bergerak dan Accretia itu melepaskan bangkainya ke tanah.

Ran mendekati Spiritualist itu dan bertanya,

"Cly, apakah kau terluka?" Ia terkejut ketika gadis Cora itu menangis dan memeluknya dengan kencang. Ia sempat tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, sebelum akhirnya…

"Cly, tidak apa-apa! Kau selamat sekarang…" Menjauh sejenak, Clytemnestra menghapus air matanya.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku hampir mengira aku akan bertemu DECEM segera…" isaknya.

Ranger Bellato itu menjelaskan, "Kita berburu agak jauh dan menemukan beberapa Lunker, lalu Zero menginformasikan bahwa ia mendeteksi sesuatu di tempat kita. Makanya kami kembali secepatnya," Cly berpaling ke arah Zero dan melihat Splinter Rex yang sudah mati itu.

Ia menatap cyborg tersebut dengan curiga, "Aku kira Ran telah memprogrammu, tetapi mengapa kau masih memiliki senjata rahasia?"

* * *

Zero mendengar pertanyaan tersebut,

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Menganalisa pembicaraan**

**Subyek: Clytemnestra dari Cora**

**Menterjemahkan bahasa Cora…Analisa irama suara**

**Data: Mencari tahu tentang senjata cadangan**

**Respons…**

* * *

Accretia itu berpaling pada Ran, "Unit 0x minta izin untuk menjawab,"

Ran hanya mengangguk ketika cyborg itu angkat suara,

"Adalah suatu keharusan bagi para Petarung Accretia untuk memiliki senjata cadangan seperti pisau lempar. Kekaisaran mengharuskan setiap warganya untuk mahir dalam segala hal dan dapat berubah apabila diperlukan. Kami, para Accretia tidak dibatasi untuk mahir dalam satu senjata,"

Ran bertanya, "Kalau begitu, mengapa aku tidak menemukannya dalam programmu tadi?"

Zero menjelaskan kembali, "Mungkin, itu tersembunyi di dalam program lain. Aku sengaja mengaktifkannya karena situasi. Bila Ranskye ingin, aku akan mematikannya kembali,"

Ranger itu hanya mengangkat tangannya, "Jangan, itu tidak baik…mungkin kia akan membiarkanmu untuk memiliki senjatamu sekarang…namun senjata primer dan sekundermu akan tetap inaktif. Apakah kau paham, Unit 0x?"

"Dengan jelas!"

Clytemnestra langsung memprotes, "Kenapa sih kamu langsung setuju dengan kaleng ini? Bisa saja dia menusuk kita dari belakang…"

Ran menunjuk pada bangkai Splinter Rex, "Apakah kau pikir Zero0x akan mengkhianati kita setelah menolongmu dari kematian?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, sementara matanya melirik ke arah cyborg tersebut.

Kemudian Ran menyeletuk, "Mungkin kau harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Zero0x…"

Mendengar komentar itu, gadis Cora itu naik pitam,

"Omong kosong, makhluk ini tak mengerti ekspresi tersebut! Mengapa aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih padanya?" Mendadak, pemuda Belllato itu tertawa, sehingga Cly merasa jengkel,

"Apa yang lucu?" tanyanya.

"Bagaimana ya? Kau sudah mengatakannya…" ujar Ran, "Kamu bilang 'Mengapa aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih…' barusan," Menyadari kekhilafannya, wajah Clytemnestra merah padam dan iapun pergi dengan marah.

Zero bertanya, "Ada yang salah dengan Clytemnestra?"

"Ah, biarkan saja! Zero, bantu aku memanggang Lunker…dan Splinter Rex ini sebagai bonus…"

* * *

Tengah malam kemudian,

Ranskye dan Clytemnestra tertidur lelap, walau berjauhan. Zero0x tidak merasa mengantuk selama baterainya berada dalam posisi standby. Lagipula ia sedang memperbaiki CPUnya,

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Scanning…20% data telah diperbaiki**

…**Konfigurasi Tempur telah diunduh**

**Cek persenjataan…**

**Senjata Primer : TIDAK AKTIF**

**Senjata Sekunder: TIDAK AKTIF**

**Senjata Cadangan: AKTIF**

**Cek…Senjata Cadangan: satu set pisau lempar 14 inci**

Accretia tersebut mengawasi Bellato dan Cora yang tertidur. Bellato tersebut mampu mengubah programnya, tetapi tidak seluruhnya. Masih ada data yang tidak diubah seluruhnya,

**Review Doktrin Accretia…**

"**Bangsa Cora dan Bellato adalah musuh Kekaisaran…"**

**Subyek Primer: Ranskye dari Bellato…MUSUH**

**Subyek Sekunder: Clytemnestra dari Cora…MUSUH**

**Cek ulang obyektif…**

**Objektif: LINDUNGI RANSKYE DARI BELLATO DAN CLYTEMNESTRA DARI CORA DENGAN SEGALA UPAYA.**

…**Sulit dipastikan **

**Tindakan: TUNGGU PEMULIHAN DATABASE**

Dengan ini, cyborg tersebut memutuskan untuk masuk dalam mode Sleep dan menunggu hingga terang…untuk sementara, ia akan ikut dalam permainan ini.

Catatan: Pertarungan tangan kosong antara Accretia dan Splinter Rex hanya imajinasi semata. Bila diterapkan di game, sudah pasti langsung tewas…


	5. Menyambung 'Hati' dan 'Jiwa' BagI

Menyambung 'Hati' dan 'Jiwa'

(Connecting Hearts and Souls)

Bag.I

Di suatu tempat,

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Rangsangan listrik meningkat…**

**Lonjakan gelombang alpha…**

**Menterjemahkan rangsangan…**

Gelombang statis mulai berkurang dan pandangan mulai muncul. Itu menunjukkan tabung-tabung cloning Albarium. Janin-janin di dalamnya menunggu untuk dimekanisasi.

**UNIT DATA PROGRESS:**

**Bagian biologis dipindahkan ke Fasilitas Implantasi**

**ERROR: Predisposisi genetik pada variasi tak dikenal terdeteksi**

**ERROR: Predisiposisi genetik pada kromosom XX terdeteksi**

**ERROR: Anomali terdeteksi**

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tabung pecah dan isinya keluar. Janin yang menggeliat langsung bertumbuh menjadi seorang wanita dewasa dengan rambut coklat yang panjang. Ia hendak melarikan diri, ketika sulur-sulur metal menjerat setiap tungkainya. Ia memberontak sekuat tenaga, namun sia-sia.

**Modifikasi Perilaku dan Latihan Sosial Dimuali**

**Program Doktrin Standar Accretia**

Tentakel-tentakel besi mulai memasangkan baju armor kepada wanita tersebut. Ia menjerit ketika baju armor tersebut mulai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan meredam jeritannya…

------------###----------

"Unit E47, apakah kau mendengarkan briefing kami?"

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

ExvionE47 berpaling ke arah perintah yang berasal dari GungnirTII. Kelompok mereka berlokasi di tempat yang terlindung, sementara menunggu Shadx13 kembali. Cyborg ilmuwan itu menyahut,

"Ya, Pemimpin! Aku sedang mengupdate briefing kita…"

Namun Petarung Accretia itu tidak menanggapinya,"Sepertinya tidak! Apakah kau berada pada mode shutdown, Unit E47?"

Para Accretia membanggakan dirinya dalam penalaran dan logika yang superior. Sebenarnya, Exvion tidak perlu membuktikan dirinya sendiri; reputasinya lebih dari cukup. Namun sesuatu mengusik databasenya. Ilmuwan berzirah putih itu membalas,

"Opinimu salah, Pemimpin. Aku sudah katakan bahwa aku telah mendengar briefing kita. Selain itu, aku tidak berada dalam mode shutdown. Apakah penjelasanku sudah cukup?" Sang Destroyer hanya terdiam.

Lalu Exvion melanjutkan, "Bila Pemimpin tidak keberatan, Unit E47 minta izin untuk permisi,"

"Diberikan!" Begitu Exvion pergi, Invictus bertanya,

"Apa ada yang salah, Pemimpin?"

Gungnir menjawab, "Tidak, aku memperhatikan Unit E47 tidak sepeti unit-unit lainnya. Perilakunya sangat ganjil…dan tidak bisa diduga. Ia bertindak seperti…"

"Makhluk berdaging?" Cyborg itu terlihat risih atas ucapan yang diberikan anak buahnya. Tetapi tidak ada penjelasan yang lebih logis daripada itu.

Ia berpaling pada InvictusR46, "Informasi apa yang kau dapat mengenai Unit E47?"

Sang Gladius menjawab, "Ada link yang tak terverifikasi mengenai E47…link itu mengatakan bahwa Unit E43-E46 dinyatakan sebagai produksi yang gagal di Albarium. Tetapi aparat Kekaisaran bungkam tentang sisanya. Sejak itu tidak ada info lain mengenai E47 hingga reputasinya yang melejit di Board Ilmiah Kekaisaran. Pencapaiannya sangat menakjubkan…"

Gungnir mengawasi Exvion dari jauh, sementara bergumam,

"Ada yang tidak beres tentang hal ini?"

------------###----------

Di atas atmosfer Novus,

Kapal angkasa Bellato 'Freedom' melayang di atas planet; mereka terbang begitu dekat dengan stratosfir untuk menghindari radar Accretia. Di dalamnya, MAU-MAU dari Divisi Baja ke-4 berada di dalam dok dan siap untuk diluncurkan. Di anjungan kapal, Zephyrus dan Novem mengawasi layar navigasi bersama kapten kapal dan jurumudi/navigator.

Jurumudi pesawat angkat suara, "Mayor! Kolonel! Kami mendeteksi jejak energy di planet…"

Sang Wizard bertanya, "Apakah itu berasal dari lokasi ledakan?"

"Tidak," jawab yang ditanya, "Jejak itu berjarak 30 mil dari lokasi ledakan. Dari data yang terkumpul, kami memastikan bahwa itu mungkin adalah sisa sebuah kapal…"

Mental Smith wanita itu menyeletuk, "Kapal Maya…Komando Tertinggi menginformasikan bahwa mereka kehilangan kontak dengannya setelah ledakan,"

Ia berpaling pada rekannya,

"Apakah kita harus…"

Zephyr mengangkat tangannya, "Kita harus berhati-hati…bisa saja ini perangkap. Mungkin saja bangsa lain sudah tiba di sana. Aku takkan menempatkan anak buahmu ke dalam resiko besar untuk misi berbahaya ini." Perkataan itu terdengar dingin, tetapi Novem mengenalnya lebih baik dari siapapun juga.

Lalu ia berkata, "Kau benar, Zephyrs! Maka itu aku dan beberapa anak buahku akan terjun ke planet. Kami mungkin dapat memberikan serangan kejutan bagi siapapun yang menanti kita…"

Sang penyihir hanya mengangguk, "Lakukanlah!"

------------###----------

Beberapa menit kemudian,

Alarm meraung keras dan mengirim para serdadu serta teknisi ke dok. Novem melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti, sementara Vernitz dan Brood menemani dari belakang. Para teknisi Bellato bekerja cepat untuk mempersiapkan MAU-MAU tersebut. Mental Smith wanita itu memasuki kokpit MAU Goliath emas, sementara sang letnan masuk ke dalam MAU Catapult Merah dan Hidden Soldier ke MAU hitam.

------------###----------

Sementara itu,

Setelah satu setengah hari berjalan, Ranskye, Clytemnestra dan Zero menemukan sesuatu pada perjalanan mereka.

Sang Ranger berujar, "Oh…tidak!"

Sang Spiritualist menimpali, "Demi DECEM!" Zero hanya diam membisu ketika mereka melihat…bangkai kapal komando Bellato. Kapal tersebut terbelah menjadi dua; tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sekitarnya. Ran teringat akan Maya.

Merasa hal itu, Spiritualist Cora berkata, "Bila kamu ingin pergi ke sana, kusarankan untuk lihat dengan teliti…" Mereka melihat makhluk-makhluk mekanis seperti Wing, Lava dan Ghost berkerumun di sekitar lokasi tersebut. Sangatlah mustahil untuk pergi ke sana tanpa memicu respons permusuhan.

Gadis Cora itu melanjutkan, "Kukira tidak ada seorangpun yang selamat. Pergi ke sana artinya sama saja dengan bunuh diri…"

"Sejak kapan kamu perhatian dengan musuhmu?" sindir pemuda Bellato itu.

Cly menggremetakkan giginya, "Dengar, ini bukan urusanku sebenarnya! Tetapi membuang nyawa tanpa perhitungan…bukanlah kehendak DECEM dan aku tidak tahan melihat orang-orang membuang nyawa mereka,"

Ran menyeletuk, "Aku ingin menyelamatkan wanita yang kutaksir, pantaskah itu?"

"Tidak, bila itu adalah bunuh diri!"

Selagi mereka bertengkar, Zero memanggil,

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Menganalisa situasi…**

**SASARAN: Bangkai kapal Bellato**

**Jumlah Musuh: 38**

**Pengidentifikasian…**

**KLASIFIKASI: Mekanikal**

**Wing…Heavy Wing…Lava…Ops Lava…**

**Ghost…Armored Ghost…**

**Kesempatan untuk lewat: 23%**

**Opsi:**

Zero memanggil, "Unit 0x punya usul…" Ranskye dan Clytemnestra berpaling padanya.

Ranger itu bertanya, "Apa usulmu, Zero?"

Cyborg itu mulai menjelaskan, "Makhluk-makhluk tersebut pernah diciptakan oleh Kekaisaran. Walaupun lepas control, mereka mungkin masih memiliki sistim pengenalan. Ada kemungkinan mereka tidak akan menyerang sebuah unit Accretia, kecuali diprovokasi. Aku dapat pergi ke sana untuk memeriksa bila ada yang selamat…"

Ranger muda itu menolak, "Terlalu berbahaya, Zero! Mereka banyak sekali dan tidak mungkin diatasi hanya dengan pisau lempar saja…"

Accretia itu melanjutkan, "Tidak bila aku mempunyai senjata primer dan sekunder yang aktif. Kemungkinan berhasil adalah…"

"SAMA SEKALI TIDAK!" teriak Clytemnestra, "Itu memang rencanamu'kan? Dengan senjata yang aktif, kamu jauh lebih berbahaya dari pada semua makhluk-makhluk itu! Tidak, aku tidak setuju!"

Zero menjelaskan, "Tetapi keselamatan mereka yang selamat sangat penting! Apalagi bila salah seorang dari mereka penting bagi Ranskye! Ini pantas dicoba…" Keduanya menatap pada pemuda Bellato yang nampak bimbang. Ia menatap balik mereka berdua. Mengaktifkan seluruh persenjataan Zero sangat beresiko, walaupun ia sudah deprogram kembali. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi bila cyborg itu mengamuk. Ran berpaling ke arah reruntuhan dan berpikir bila Maya masih hidup. Seperti yang Zero katakan, ini pantas dicoba! Akhirnya ia berkata,

"Sebenarnya aku bimbang apa yang harus kulakukan…tapi aku akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri bila Maya tiada…Zero, bersiaplah! Aku akan mengaktifkan kembali seluruh persenjataanmu,"

Gadis Cora itu terkejut mendengarnya, "Apakah kau sudah gila? Kamu akan mencelakakan kita dengan membiarkan monster ini bersenjata kembali!"

Ranger itu membalasnya dengan teriakan, "Aku tidak dapat membiarkan Maya meninggal! Aku akan mengambil resiko ini! Ini pantas untuk dicoba!" Gagal untuk meyakinkannya, Spiritualist muda itu membuang wajahnya, seraya mengomel,

"Terserah kamu saja! Aku takkan berada disini bilamana 'peliharaanmu' menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya dengan mencincangmu!"

Ran membalas, "Bagus, mungkin kau perlu pergi lebih jauh dari kami!" Cly segera meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Ran berbalik kepada Accretia itu dan berkata,

"Zero, aku berkata bahwa aku akan mengaktifkan seluruh persenjataanmu kembali tetapi aku akan memasukkan beberapa instruksi baru ke dalam databasemu. Apakah ini jelas?"

Cyborg tersebut mengangguk, "Jelas…"

------------###----------

Sementara itu,

Dari anjungan kapal angkasa, jurumudi memperhatikan seluruh persiapan dan bersiap untuk penerjunan. Ia berpaling pada perwira taktis di sampingnya,

"Cek koordinat dan dataran sekitarnya untuk memastikan!" perintahnya.

Perwira itu menjawab, "Koordinat dan dataran sekitarnya sudah dicek berulang kali. Pak, tidak ditemukan adanya anomaly. Tidak ada tanda-tanda para Accretia atau Cora di daerah penerjunan!"

"Bagus," ujar jurumudi, "Kau dengar itu, Squad Leader?" Novem muncul di layar monitor dan menununjukkan jempolnya.

Lalu sang jurumudi memerintahkan, "Semua orang di dok peluncuran, tinggalkan tempat itu secepatnya!" Para teknisi mulai meninggalkan tempat itu. Saat yang sama muncullah asap dari bawah MAU.

Jurumudi kapal berseru, "Prosedur penerjunan dimulai! Mulai hitungan mundur! 10…9…8…7"

Di dalam MAU emas, Novem mengusap peluhnya,

"…6…5…4…"

Brood hanya bersiul-siul, sementara Vernitz membaca novel favoritnya di dalam MAU miliknya,

"…3…2…1…0! Luncurkan sekarang!"

------------###----------

Dua jam kemudian,

Merasa ingin tahu, Spiritualist Cora itu memutuskan untuk kembali dan melihat…Ranskye masih hidup. Tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Zero. Wajah Ranger itu berlumuran minyak. Ia sedang berjongkok dekat batu karang itu. Lalu ia menepuknya,

"Hei…" Pemuda Bellato itu hampir saja meloncat, walaupun ia tenang kembali setelah melihatnya,

"Waduh, hampir saja kau membuatku terkena serangan jantung! Aku kira kamu meninggalkan kita…" Namun gadis itu malah bertanya,

"Kenapa kamu masih hidup?"

Ran menjawab dengan sarkastis, "Senang sekali melihat perhatianmu padaku…"

"Tutup mulutmu!" bentak Cly, "Dimana makhluk besi itu?" Pemuda Bellato itu mengangguk kea rah lain dan mereka melihat…Zero berjalan dengan perlahan tanpa senjata apapun. Makhluk-makhluk itu mengawasi Accretia itu dengan waspada, tetapi tidak menyerangnya,

"Mengapa ia tidak mengeluarkan senjatanya?" tanya gadis Cora itu,

"Aku memerintahkan Zero untuk mengeluarkan senjatanya bila terpaksa…aku berharap makhluk-makhluk mekanis itu tidak menyerang. Sesudah ia menemukan korban yang selamat, aku akan mendukungnya…" jawab Ran.

Cly hanya termenung, "Menarik…"

------------###----------

Kembali ke luar angkasa,

Di luar angkasa, pintu dok membuka dan meluncurkan isinya ke arah Novus! Pertama-tama, para MAU terlihat mengambang di udara hingga gaya tarik Novus mulai menarik mereka ke bawah. Para MAU mulai terjun dengan kecepatan tinggi. Novem, Brood dan Vernitz memegang kemudi MAU mereka dengan erat, ketika mereka merasakan gaya tarik tersebut pada tubuh mereka.

Di dalam kapal angkasa, para perwira melaporkan,

"Dalam 6 jam mereka akan memasuki atmosfir! Untuk menghindari gesekan, ballute harus diaktifkan dalam 30 detik. Apakah itu diterima, Squad Leader?"

-----------------#--------------

Dalam kokpit MAU, Novem membalas,

"Diterima! Sangat jelas!" Selagi mereka berbicara, para MAU mulai memasuki atmosfir Novus. Indikator suhu mulai menanjak. Mental Smith wanita itu berbicara pada anak buahnya,

"Dengarkan! Kita akan memasuki Novus dalam 45 menit! Bersiap untuk mengaktifkan ballute pada MAU kalian! Apakah kalian dengar?"

Vernitz membalas, "Diterima, Squad Leader!"

Brood menambahkan, "Sangat jelas, Squad Leader!"

"Bagus, mulai hitungan mundur! 30…20…10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Zero! Aktifkan ballute!" Para Bellato menekan tombol biru pada kemudi mereka serentak. Mendadak, sebuah benda mirip parasut membungkus MAU mereka dan membuat jatuh mereka pelan. Mereka terlihat seperti jamur yang mengambang di udara. Bagi Novem, rasanya seperti keabadian ketika menunggu untuk mendarat. Setelah 10,000 mil di atas dataran kemudian, mereka melepaskan ballute dan mulai mendarat di atas permukaan tanah. Begitu mendarat, Mental Smith segera member perintah,

"Vernitz! Brood! Amankan perimeter! Aku tidak mau ada musuh di daerah penerjunan!"

"Roger, Squad Leader!"

-----------------#--------------

Sementara itu,

Gladius Accretia melangkah ke arah reruntuhan pesawat dengan diawasi mata Ghost, Lava dan Wing. Seperti yang sudah diduga, makhluk-makhluk ini termasuk generasi pertama. Maka mereka tidak menyerang Accretia. Meskipun demikian, Zero harus menjalankan tujuannya: menolong para korban yang selamat untuk memperoleh kepercayaan musuh. Pada saat yang tak terduga, ia akan membereskan mereka semuanya.

Mata optik Zero mengawasi tiap makhluk untuk mendeteksi tanda-tanda permusuhan. Sejauh ini tidak ada masalah. Accretia tersebut mengganti pandangan matanya dengan pandangan infra merah. Ia langsung bisa melihat bagian dalam reruntuhan…dan mendeteksi adanya jejak panas di dalam. Lalu sesuatu bergerak dari dalam. Zero terdiam…dan melihat sebuah Great Lava. Makhluk itu tengah membawa…seorang gadis Bellato yang terluka pada capitnya.

Merasa sesuatu menghalanginya, Great Lava mengarahkan sensornya kepada cyborg tersebut dan mengidentifikasinya sebagai…musuh. Dalam sekejap, seluruh gerombolan berpaling kepada sebuah sasaran tunggal.

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Analisa situasi…**

**PERINGATAN!**

**TARGET: Great Lava**

**Tanggapan permusuhan dipastikan**

**Musuh: 38**

**Kesempatan lewat: 10%**

**Tindakan: AKTIFKAN PROSEDUR TEMPUR**

…**Konfigurasi tempur diunduh**

**Senjata Primer: Beam Saber…AKTIF**

**Senjata Sekunder: Shadow Protector…AKTIF**

**Senjata Cadangan: 1 set pisau lempar 14 inci**

Langsung saja, Beam Saber dan Shadow Protector muncul. Cyborg itu menggenggam keduanya dan melakukan Death Slice (Tebasan Maut) secara melingkar. Serangan tersebut memotong Wing dan Ghost yang tidak siap menjadi berkeping-keping. Yang lain menyerang, Zero menghentakkan tenaganya ke tanah sehingga muncullah Death Blow (Hantaman Kematian) yang mengakibatkan bongkahan-bongkahan tanah yang tajam menusuk lawan-lawannya. Kemudian Accretia itu melihat Heavy Wing yang mengamuk, dan segera melemparkan pisau-pisau lempar kearah makhluk tersebut.

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT**

**Situasi tempur…**

**Accuracy buff…AKTIFKAN**

**Wild Rage…AKTIFKAN**

**Extending…AKTIFKAN**

**Aid Stretching…AKTIFKAN**

**Rapid Logic…AKTIFKAN**

Bagaikan banteng marah, Zero mengamuk tak terhentikan sementara memotong makhluk-makhluk tersebut dalam ayunan ganas dari Beam Saber-nya. Great Lava menjatuhkan korbannya, seraya bergabung …

------------###----------

Di tempat persembunyian,

"Sialan!" ujar Clytemnestra marah, "Kenapa ia menyerang mereka?"

Ranskye menjawab, "Mungkin, Great Lava berasal dari evolusi berikutnya…sehingga ia tidak mengenalnya. Untuk kasus ini…" ia mengambil busurnya, "…sudah waktunya kita mendukungnya!"

"Kita? Jangan salah…kenapa aku harus membantu makhluk itu? Aku lebih senang melihat 'kerabat-kerabat'nya mencincangnya hingga menjadi rongsokan…" Ranger itu mengacuhkannya, dan langsung berlari ke arah reruntuhan itu.

"Mengapa aku ikut terlibat masalah ini?" omel gadis Cora itu, namun ia meloncat dan mengikuti Bellato tersebut.

------------###----------

Kembali ke daerah penerjunan Bellato,

Novem, Brood dan Vernitz telah mengamankan tempat tersebut; mereka memosisikan MAU mereka dalam formasi segi tiga.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah portal terbentuk di antara mereka. Zephyrus memimpin di depan, diikuti oleh anggota Divisi Baja ke-4 yang lainnya. MAU biru dan hijau bergabung dengan mereka.

Vernitz menggerutu, "Mengapa kita harus terjun dari kapal, jika kita punya portal?"

Novem langsung menegur, "Prajurit, kau lupa prosedur. Jika sebuah kelompok memiliki pengguna Force, unit perintis harus dikirim langsung untuk mengamankan. Dengan melakukan hal ini, kia dapat mengejutkan musuh yang mengira tidak ada yang mengikuti…" Armor Driver wanita itu hanya tersipu malu. Kemudian sang Wizard menuju kepada Mental Smith tersebut dan bertanya,

"Novem, lapor!" Wanita berambut merah muda itu membalas,

"Daerah di sekitar ini aman, Mayor! Aku telah mengkalkulasi jarak kita dari reruntuhan itu. Hanya beberapa mil. Kita dapat mencapainya dengan MAU dalam 4 jam. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Zephyrus berpikir sejenak, hingga ia berkata,

"Aku setuju! Tinggalkan beberapa dari pasukan kita untuk menyiapkan sebuah base, sementara kau dan aku pergi ke reruntuhan tersebut!"

Novem menjawab, "Setuju! Ayo kita pergi!" Spiritualist pria itu melompat dan mendarat di bahu kanan MAU Goliath emas. Lalu Novem berpaling pada divisinya,

"Arnel, kamu akan mengawasi persiapan base di sisi! Brood! Vernitz! Armbold! Nelysa! Kalian semua ikut aku dan Mayor!"

"Ya, bu!" Dengan derung mesin, MAU-MAU tersebut pergi menuju timur.

------------###----------

Di tempat lain,

Zero terus membelah dan memotong di antara gerombolan itu, tetapi sangat sulit untuk mendekati Great Lava itu. Sementara itu HP/MP turun drastic. Untuk menjaga hal itu tidak terjadi, cyborg itu memerlukan bala bantuan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berseru,

"DOUBLE SHOT!" Ghost terdekat meledak dengan dua panah menancap pada badannya. Tak lama kemudian, kabut tipis menyelimuti area tersebut dan suara wanita terdengar,

"SPOUT MIST!" Embun es tipis seketika itu membuat seluruh makhluk mekanis menjadi tidak berfungsi, diikuti dengan sebuat ledakan listrik yang memukul semua kecuali Zero.

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Analisa situasi…**

**Bantuan datang…**

**Subjek Primer: Ranskye dari Bellato; Ranger**

**Subjek Sekunder: Clytemnestra dari Cora; Spiritualist**

**Merasakan jejak Force…Analisa tipe**

**Jenis Force: Udara dan Air**

**TINDAKAN: GUNAKAN UNTUK KEUNTUNGAN TAKTIS**

Selagi menebaskan Beam Saber-nya secara melingkar, Accretia itu berhasil menghancurkan makhluk-makhluk yang tersisa, dan membuka jalan kepada Great Lava. Makhluk raksasa itu menembakkan sinar laser kepadanya. Namun, Zero berhasil memblok serangan itu dengan Shadow Protector dan menggunakan Death Blow kembali. Serangan itu tidak menimbulkan apa-apa terhadap makhluk mekanik tersebut yang terus menembakkan lasernya pada Zero. Cyborg tersebut tetap gigih menebas makhluk tersebut dengan Slicing Slash dan Strong Blow.

Menyadari hal tersebut, Ran memanggil gadis Spiritual itu,

"Cly, arahkan spell berbasis Angin dan Air kepada Great Lava! Mungkin itu akan menolong Zero sedikit!"

Cora itu membalas, "Tutup mulut! Itu yang sedang kulakukan sekarang!" Sekali lagi, ia memohon kepada DECEM untuk member kekuatan pada spellnya, seraya merutuk,

_Mengapa aku melakukan ini? Membantu Accretia itu ? Mendengarkan seorang Bellato?_ Ia menuangkan seluruh rasa frustrasinya ke dalam serangannya. Ranskye juga menembakkan panahnya dengan sengit, tanpa menyadari amunisinya hampir habis.

------------###----------

Tidak mampu menahan kerusakan dari serangan sihir, Great Lava mulai limbung. Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh mereka.

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Death Hack…DILEPASKAN**

Zero mengayunkan Beam Saber-nya sekuat tenaganya,

Ranskye berteriak, "DOUBLE SHOT!" Ia melepaskan 2 anak panah ke arah makhluk itu,

Clytemnestra memutar tongkatnya dan berteriak kencang, "ELECTRIC BOLT! FLAME ARROW!" Sebuah gulungan halilintar dan panah api menghantam sasarannya bersamaan dengan serangan lain. Lava tersebut akhirnya meledak dalam sebuah bola api dan jatuh ke tanah. Merasa aman, pemuda Bellato dan gadis Cora itu mendekati cyborg tersebut. Ran bertanya,

"Jadi sudah selesai?"

Zero menjawab, "Dipastikan, sensorku tidak mendeteksi makhluk lainnya…Great Lava tadi adalah yang tersisa!"

Namun gadis Cora itu hanya menggerutu, "Ini terakhir kalinya aku menolongmu, makhluk! Kali lain, lakukan sendiri…mengerti?"

Cyborg itu merespon, "Dimengerti! Terima kasih…untuk…bantuan…Anda…" Kata-kata itu membuat mereka semua terpana hingga Zero bertanya,

"Apakah Unit 0x mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? 'Terima kasih' adalah salam untuk penghargan…"

Ranskye memotong, "Ya, tetapi aku tidak mengira kamu dapat belajar dengan cepat…"

"Omong kosong," ejek Clytemnestra, "Kaleng ini hanya mengulangi apa yang kita katakan kemarin…"

"Walau begitu, Unit 0x dapat mengerti pembicaraan kita…ini bagus!" Selagi mereka berbincang, Ops Lava yang belum rusak bangkit dan mengincar mereka…mendadak, ledakan keras terdengar. Ran, Cly dan Zero berpaling,

"Apa itu?" Ops Lava runtuh dengan badan rusak berat, sementara sosok kecil bangkit. Ia adalah wanita terluka yang dibawa Great Lava beberapa saat yag lalu. Seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan wajah pucat dan kurang sehat memegang tongkat dan menegur,

"Dapatkah kau selesaikan pekerjaanmu dulu sebelum mengobrol? Apakah ini yang kami ajarkan padamu, Prajurit?" Ranger Bellato itu berdiri mematung ketika melihat perwiranya berdiri di depannya. Ia langsung menghormat,

"Ma'af, Bu! Saya tidak bermaksud…"

Maya menghentikannya, "Simpan itu nanti di HQ! Aku ingin tahu mengapa kamu datang dengan seorang Accretia dan seorang Cora! Aku harap kamu dapat menjelaskan itu dengan baik, Prajurit…"

Melihat hal itu, Clytemnestra kembali merutuk,

"Sepertinya masalah…aku berharap aku tidak menolongnya tadi," Zero diam membisu.

------------###----------

Catatan: Baik, Chapter ini sebenarnya sangat panjang, jadi saya bagi jadi 2.

Adegan penerjunan MAU hanya imajinasi sekedarnya, sementara ballute terinspirasi dari

Gundam Universal Century.

Adegan pembukaan hanya imajinasi bila Accretia perempuan ada...(T_T)


	6. Menyambung 'Hati' dan 'Jiwa' Bag II

Menyambung 'Hati' dan 'Jiwa'

(Connecting Hearts and Souls)

Bag. II

Tidak jauh dari daerah penerjunan,

Sosok semampai mengamati rombongan MAU yang pergi melalui teropong; ia menyandang sebuah Uzi pada tangan kirinya. Ia berkomentar,

"Wah, sepertinya aku beruntung saat ini…jadi bukan hanya kita yang mencari korban selamat," Penthesilea berpaling ke arah timur, merenung apakah ia akan mengikuti mereka atau tidak.

------------###----------

Di lain pihak,

Ranskye bercerita bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Clytemnestra dan Zero kepada Maya. Selagi mendengarkan, wajahnya berkerut. Ia sulit percaya bahwa seorang prajurit biasa dapat memprogram kembali sebuah Accretia, sementara orang-orang terbaik di AB Bellato gagal total. Sejujurnya, ia merasa was-was terhadap teman-temannya.

Setelah selesai, ia berkata, "Baik, Prajurit! Aku merasa ceritamu…sulit dipercaya. Namun pada situasi ini aku akan membiarkannya…" Ranger muda itu bernafas lega hingga Maya melanjutkan,

"Tetapi…aku harus menganggap teman-temanmu sebagai tawanan perang!" ia berkata pada Cly,

"Hai, Cora! Kuminta kau untuk menyerahkan tongkatmu sebagai jaminan. Untuk cyborg itu, mulai sekarang ia harus mendengarkan perintahku"

Cly langsung mendesis marah, "Maaf ya! Inikah caramu membalas budi setelah kami menyelamatkan nyawamu! Aku tidak mungkin memberikan tongkatku padamu!" Ia mengacungkan tinjunya pada Ranskye,

"Ini bukan kesepakatan kita, cebol!" Saat bersamaan, Zero menolak dengan pelan,

"Unit 0x juga tidak setuju! Aku hanya mendengar perintah dari Ranskye!" Raut wajah Chandra Maya langsung berubah keruh dan ia mengulang,

"Lakukan seperti yang aku perintahkan, atau…" Mendadak, gadis Bellato itu terjatuh ke tanah dan dibopong oleh Ran.

"Lukaku…kalau saja aku tidak terluka," ujarnya. Lalu pemuda Bellato itu berkata,

"Bu, biarkan aku bicara dengan mereka," Maya nampak terkejut, tetapi ia tidak punya pilihan.

"Baik…"

------------###----------

Ran kembali kepada teman-temannya dan berkata,

"Cly, aku tahu kau kesal…mungkin ia terkejut melihat kita semua," Ia melanjutkan,

"Tetapi, kau harus mencoba memenangkan kepercayaannya seperti aku"

Cly terlihat gelisah dan mencoba berdalih, "Tapi…aku tidak mau menjadi tawanan…aku hanya ingin pulang…"

Ranskye menghibur, "Aku akan membantumu…sebelum orang-orang kita datang aku akan menemukan jalan untuk mengembalikanmu. Itu janjiku!" Seraya mengusap matanya yang berair, Spiritualist muda itu memberikan tongkatnya kepada Ranger itu

Ia berkata, "Aku berikan ini padamu, karena aku percaya padamu, bukan dia! Jika kamu berbuat sesuatu yang busuk, mudah-mudahan DECEM menghukummu dengan malapetaka beribu kali lipat!"

Kemudian Ranger itu berpaling pada Petarung Accretia,

"Zero, dapatkah kau memasukkan perintah Letnan Maya dalam databasemu?"

------------###----------

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Analisa pembicaraan**

**Subyek: Maya dari Bellato**

**Pangkat: Letnan Pasukan Bellato, Chandra**

**Data: Pemasukan perintah baru**

**Analisa: Kemungkinan terbongkarnya rencana rahasia**

**Respons…**

Gladius Accretia tersebut menjawab, "Negatif, untuk melakukan itu aku harus menulis ulang seluruh database. Melakukan hal tersebut, berarti menghapus modifikasi Anda. Aku dapat mencakup perlindungan kepadanya, tetapi ia tidak dapat memberi perintah seperti Anda…"

Dengan wajah lesu, Ran melapor kembali kepada atasannya,

"Bu, aku berhasil meyakinkan Cly…maksudku si Cora untuk menyerahkan tongkatnya. Sayangnya, Zero…eh…Accretia itu menolak untuk mematuhi Anda. Ia hanya patuh pada saya…"

"Mengapa aku merasa 'peliharaan'mu seperti lebih pintar dari pada kamu?" kata Maya skeptic, "Ya, sudah! Setidaknya kirim mereka untuk mencari barang-barang yang masih bisa dipakai. Oh, ya! Ngomong-ngomong dimana temanmu Kayn? Apakah ia…"

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih, "Dia tidak berhasil, Bu…kukira ia lenyap sewaktu ledakan terjadi…"

Chandra itu mengangguk, "Aku mengerti…para perwiraku juga mengalami nasib serupa ketika kapal ini jatuh. Sisanya terbunuh oleh makhluk-makhluk tadi. Hanya aku yang selamat…"

"Diberkatilah DECEM…" bisik Clytemnestra. Lalu Ranskye berkata pada mereka,

"Marilah kita mengheningkan cipta bagi kawan-kawan yang sudah meninggal…" Mereka membisu untuk beberapa saat, mengheningkan cipta bagi mereka yang sudah tiada.

------------###----------

Saat yang sama,

Empat MAU yang berwarna-warni melaju kencang di padang pasir. Zephyrus duduk tenang di atas bahu GMAU, sementara angin menerpa rambut putihnya. Novem membuka kokpit dan berseru,

"Kita akan tiba di reruntuhan dalam 15 menit!"

Wizard itu menjawab, "Bagus, aku berharap masih ada yang selamat di sana…" Kemudian mereka melewati celah sempit, dimana batu-batu karang berserakan dan berdiri berhadapan. Pertama, semuanya berjalan lancar sampai RMAU Catapult lewat…dan terperosok ke dalam lubang,

"AAA…" jerit Vernitz.

Mental Smith berambut pink langsung bertanya, "Ada apa, Letnan?"

Gadis Armor Rider berambut coklat itu membalas, "Aku terperosok dalam lubang, Kolonel!" Ia mencoba menambah tenaga lewat booster untuk keluar, namun tidak berhasil karena RMAU terjepit dalam lubang.

"Brood! Armbold! Bantu dia keluar…" perintah Novem. Selagi MAU-MAU lainnya menolong teman mereka, Zephyr menyeletuk,

"Ini bukan lubang alami…ini sengaja digali dan disiapkan untuk sesuatu…"

"Tapi oleh siapa, Mayor?" tanya Nelysa. Tiba-tiba Novem memanggil,

"Mayor, radarku menangkap tanda-tanda kehadiran serentak di sekeliling kita…ada yang mengepung kita!" Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Zephyrus mengangkat tongkatnya.

"Hati-hati, tempat ini berbahaya! Bersiaplah!" katanya memperingatkan. Dari setiap sudut celah, makhluk-makhluk reptil bertubuh kecil muncul bagaikan jamur. Makhluk2 itu membawa kampak, panah, tombak, dan bahkan pistol laser. Pemimpin mereka memegang sebuah gada raksasa dan mengayunkannya di atas kepalanya, Ia berteriak dengan bahasa dan dialek yang kasar,

"Bunuh para perusuh! Hentikan mereka merampok kuil-kuil kita!"

Ketika melihat mereka, Mental Smith itu langsung merutuk,

"Snatcher! Aku benci mereka!" Bagaikan gulungan ombak, para Snatcher langsung keluar dari setiap sudut, siap melawan para Bellato. Dengan cepat, Brood memutar BMAUnya dan menghadap mereka. Ia menekan tombol di kemudinya dan senjata Gatling Gun menyalak, membabat para penyerang mini tersebut. Para Snatcher Hurl membalas dengan menembakkan pistol laser mereka, kerabat mereka Snatcher Bite dan Horn menyerang juga; namun tidak berarti apa-apa bagi MAU-MAU tersebut.

Zephyrs berpaling pada temannya, "Novem, bawa kita ke medan pertempuran! Kita akan memberikan pelajaran tak terlupakan pada mereka!"

"Baik, Mayor!" GMAU Novem berputar dan melaju dengan kecepatan kencang ke arah para Snatcher! Sang Wizard memohon Sage Force untuk menambah kekuatan spellnya, dan kemudian ia berteriak,

"CIRCLE OF FLAME!" Sebuah lingkaran api yang sangat luas, muncul dan membakar para penyerang. Novem tidak mau kalah. Ia menekan tombol merah yang membuka panel MAU dan meluncurkan ribuan Multi Missle ke arah lawan mereka. Missile-missile tersebut menghantam dinding batu dan meledak keras. Reruntuhan batu mengubur banyak Snatcher dibaliknya.

Saat bersamaan, Vernitz berusaha sekerasnya untuk membawa RMAUnya keluar dari perangkap, tetapi masih terjepit. Armbold memutuskan untuk mencoba sesuatu…ia keluar dari kokpitnya dan mengambil sebuah kabel kawat dari MAUnya. Setelah mengaitkannya pada RMAU, ia menyeret RMAU tersebut keluar.

Di tengah pertempuran, sang ahli mistik berseru,

"Novem, coba untuk mengontak para korban selamat!"

Wanita berambut merah muda itu membalas, "Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak mempunyai sarana untuk kontak? Ingat, pesawat mereka terjatuh!"

"Setidaknya, cobalah…" ujar Zephyrs.

Dengan setengah hati, Mental Smith itu menyalakan alat komunikasinya, dan berbicara,

"Gamma-371, disini Tim Alpha! Jawablah bila kau mendengar…Gamma-371…tolong kopi!"

------------###----------

Matahari hampir terbenam, ketika Ranskye, Maya, Clytemnestra dan Zero berusaha mencari apapun yang berguna dalam reruntuhan kapal. Karena ketidak-percayaan Maya, Gadis Cora dan petarung Accretia ditugaskan untuk membongkar gudang. Mengibaskan debu dari potion HP dan MP, sang spiritualist mengomel,

"Mengapa aku harus mengerjakan pekerjaan kotor seperti ini? Ini suatu kesalahan untuk mengikuti kedua orang cebol itu…benar begitu, makhluk?" Ia berpaling dan tidak melihat siapapun, sehingga ia bersungut kembali,

"Bagus, semua meninggalkanku sendirian!"

------------###----------

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Analisa situasi…**

**Lokasi: Reruntuhan kapal Komando Bellato**

**Objektif: Temukan ruang komunikasi…**

Zero bergerak diam-diam, walaupun menyelinap tidak termasuk dalam programnya. Ia bergerak dengan kelincahan seekor kucing, menghindari apapun yang dapat menimbukan bunyi. Tak lama kemudian, ia tiba di tempat yang dicarinya. Ruang Komunikasi berada dalam keadaan berantakan; kabel-kabel dan terminal keluar dari tempatnya. Accretia itu memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan teliti dan menemukan radio penerima yang masih aktif. Itu berarti alat komunikasi masih aktif dan dapat mencapai siapapun di sekitarnya. Zero mengambil radio itu dan mendengar suara dari seberang,

"_Gamma-371, disini Tim Alpha! Jawablah bila kau mendengar…Gamma-371…tolong kopi!"_

------------###----------

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Analisa suara…**

**Menterjemahkan bahasa Bellato…Analisa irama suara**

**Data: Komunikasi Aktif**

**Analisa : Tim Pencari dari Bellato datang…**

**Gangguan dalam rencana Unit 0x**

**Tindakan Tepat:…**

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Zero mengepalkan tangannya, meremukan radio tersebut berkeping-keping. Setelah menjatuhkan pecahan tersebut, cyborg itu meninggalkan ruang tersebut,

_Ini akan menunda para Bellato sampai Tim Pencari dari Kekaisaran datang untuk mengambil Unit 0x…_

------------###----------

Kembali kepada Novem,

Ia meringis ketika bunyi bising statis mendengung keras di telinganya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Zephyrus.

"Berani sumpah, aku mendengar komunikasi aktif sebelum statis sialan itu datang. Mungkin itu korban yang selamat…" kata Mental Smith wanita itu menjelaskan,

Sang Wizard berkata, "Mungkin, peralatan komunikasi mereka rusak berat…tidak apa-apa, kita akan tiba di sana setelah kita menyingkirkan cecunguk-cecunguk ini!" Mereka melihat seekor Rook Snatcher menyerbu ke arah mereka, sembari mengayunkan gadanya. Makhluk itu berteriak serak-serak basah,

"Kembalilah ke tempatmu, cebol!" Zephyrs mengisi tongkatnya dan menunggu lawannya mendekat. Begitu dekat, ia mengangkat tongkatnya dan berseru,

"Setelah kamu, pecundang! DEADLY STAFF!" Dengan satu pukulan keras pada kepala, segalanya menjadi gelap bagi Rook Snatcher yang malang.

------------###---------

Menjelang malam,

Kompi Accretia ke-36 telah memasang tenda mereka dua mil dari reruntuhan tersebut. Sang komandan sedang menunggu si pengintai, sementara yang lain berkumpul membentuk lingkaran. Para Accretia tidak memerlukan api unggun, sejak tubuh baja mereka dapat menahan apapun. Dalam lingkaran, kabel-kabel terminal USB bermunculan dari setiap kepala cyborg dan terpasang pada kawannya masing-masing. Para Accretia tidak mengenal istilah ngobrol atau gossip, tetapi mereka menghabiskan waktu luang mereka dengan sharing data atau trolling di network Kekaiaran. Favorit mereka adalah update tentang Chip War. Walau demikian, beberapa cyborg menganggap hal tersebut hanya buang-buang waktu

------------###---------

GungnirTII berpaling dan melihat kelompoknya. Dengan langkah lebar, ia menuju ke arah mereka dan tiba-tiba menarik semua kabel terminal dari mereka, hingga lepas. Para cyborg menatap komandan mereka tanpa suara; bila mereka manusia mereka pasti marah.

Tri-EdgeX78 bertanya,

"Komandan, apa ada yang salah?"

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

"Benar!" jawab Gungnir, "Kalian semua membuang waktu dengan trolling di jaringan! Kekaisaran takkan menoleransi inaksi ini!"

Wakilnya, InvictusR46 menjelaskan,

"Komandan, kami hanya mengikuti perkembangan terbaru dari Chip War. Tidak lebih,"

Masih kurang yakin, sang Destroyer bertanya lagi,

"Aku tidak melihat Unit E47, dimana dia?" Yang lain menunjuk kepada tenda berbentuk kubah tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ilmuwan itu mengatakan agar tidak mau diganggu; ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan membuat Booster untuk kita," tambah Gruud.

Sang Destroyer tidak membalas; ia pergi ke arah tenda yang dimaksud. Setelah ia pergi, yang lain segera menyambar kabel USB mereka dan memasangnya kembali…

------------###---------

Gungnir memasuki tenda dan disambut oleh peralatan yang bergantungan, serta kabel-kabel dan terminal-terminal. Ia berjalan lebih jauh dan melihat deretan Booster Pack. Mereka disusun dengan rapid dan siap dipakai. Sementara ia memeriksa pak-pak tersebut, databasenya tidak dapat menemukan apapun tentang E47. Sepertinya tindakannya…tengah dihalangi. Di akhir deretan ia melihat sesuatu yang ditutupi kain.

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Analisa…**

**Penglihatan Infra Merah: ERROR…Tidak dapat melihat benda yang dimaksud.**

**Penglihatan Sinar-X: ERROR…Tidak dapat melihat benda yang dimaksud.**

Gungnir bertambah heran; sistim visualnya belum pernah gagal sebelumnya. Ia berpikir apa yang disembunyikan Unit E47 di balik kain tersebut. Itu tidak termasuk daftar inventaris kompi; maka itu pastilah milik E47. Ia dapat pergi dan keluar, tetapi ketidak-sanggupannya untuk melihat sesuatu di dalam mengganggunya. Itu tidaklah logis untuk tidak mengacuhkan sesuatu yang tersembunyi. Maka, cyborg itu bergerak maju ke arah benda yang ditutupi kain dan menariknya…

Ternyata itu adalah sebuah bejana yang berisi sesuatu yang menyeramkan…sebuah kepala yang telah dibedah habis-habisan. Bagian kiri batok tengkoraknya hilang; massa yang keriput dan berwarna keabuan muncul. Kedua mata pada kepala tersebut menatap hampa. Karena mutilasi tersebut, tak ada yang tahu secara pasti apakah kepala itu milik seorang Bellato atau seorang Cora. Gungnir menatap benda mengerikan tersebut tanpa ekspresi apapun. Ia tetap melihatnya hingga sesuatu memanggilnya,

"Saya dapat melihat bahwa Pemimpin tertarik pada koleksi pribadi saya…" Sang Petarung berpaling dan melihat ilmuwan itu berada di belakangnya…

------------###---------

Catatan: Baiklah, ini bagian kedua. Tunggulah bagian terakhir.

Paragraf akhir adalah bilamana Accretia bereksperimen dengan makhluk hidup.


	7. Menyambung 'Hati' dan 'Jiwa' Bag III

Menyambung 'Hati' dan 'Jiwa'

(Connecting Hearts and Souls)

Kembali ke reruntuhan kapal Bellato,

Ranskye kembali bertemu dengan Clytemnestra dan Zero pada anjungan kapal yang rusak,

"Nah, apa yang kalian temukan di gudang?" tanyanya. Spiritualist Cora yang berselimutkan debu, menjatuhkan dus berisi potion HP dan MP di lantai,

"Ini!" jawabnya jengkel, "Aku belum pernah merasa terhina seperti ini seumur hidupku…apakah kau senang?"

Ranger muda itu hanya menyeringai, " Sedikit…" Lalu ia berpaling pada sang cyborg,

"Zero…" Accretia itu memberikan kumpulan anak panah serta ransum makanan,

"Unit 0x menemukan ini…aku memperhitungkan Ranskye, Clytemnestra dan Maya dapat bertahan selama sebulan dengan jumlah ini,"

Pemuda Bellato itu mendesah, "Kita harus melakukannya sampai…" Tiba-tiba sebuah jeritan memotong pembicaraan mereka; hal itu mendorong mereka untuk berlari ke asal suara,

------------###----------

Di dalam Ruang Komunikasi,

Maya berdiri dengan gemetar di dalam, sementara Ranskye memanggilnya,

"Bu, ada apa?" Chandra itu menunjukkan radio yang sudah berkeping-keping,

"Ini!" ujarnya, "Sarana komunikasi kita telah dirusak!"

Dengan bingung, Ranger muda itu menjawab, "Apakah memang sudah rusak waktu jatuh?"

"TIDAK!" teriak Maya marah, "Ketika aku tersadar, alat ini masih bekerja walau terbatas. Bahkan ketika kalian datang, alat ini masih bagus…ada yang merusaknya!" Langsung, ia menuding Clytemnestra,

"Kau! Kau sengaja melakukannya! Mengakulah!" Terkejut, Gadis Cora itu menyangkal dengan keras,

"Aku? Mengapa aku harus melakukannya? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang teknologi kalian…"

Gadis Bellato berambut hitam itu membalas, "Kamu sengaja menghancurkan alat komunikasi, agar kita tidak dapat menghubungi orang-orang kita. Dengan demikian, kamu tidak akan dijadikan tawanan!"

Clytemnestra menanggapi dengan sengit, "Omong kosong! Aku sudah memberikan tongkatku sebagai jaminan! Bahkan aku sudah berjanji untuk bersama kalian…aku takkan melakukan hal seperti itu meskipun aku ingin kembali ke tempatku!" Maya mendekati gadis Cora itu dan mendongak kepadanya, sejak gadis Cora tersebut lebih tinggi daripadanya. Ranskye menatap mereka berdua dengan tegang. Kemudian gadis Bellato itu berkata,

"Kamu berdusta, wanita Coro…" Kilatan kemarahan muncul pada mata Cly dan iapun menampar Maya dengan keras, sehingga Ranskye terkejut.

"Aku mungkin tawananmu…" desis Clytemnestra, "…tetapi aku takkan membiarkan harga diriku dihina oleh orang kafir sepertimu!" Tak sanggup menahan dirinya lagi, Maya menerjang gadis Cora itu sehingga keduanya terjatuh ke lantai. Mereka saling bergulat dan menjambak rambut masing-masing. Begitu ada kesempatan, Bellato yang lebih pendek menempeleng lawannya yang lebih tinggi berkali-kali. Tidak mau kalah, gadis Cora itu mendadak bangun dan menabrakkan kepalanya pada hidung lawannya. Alhasil, kepalanya malah pusing tujuh keliling. Chandra tersebut kembali menerjang Spiritualist Cora hingga mencium lantai dan pergulatanpun berlanjut. Khawatir, Ran mencoba melerai,

"Bu! Cly! Hentikan ini!" Tetapi yang diterimanya hanya ketupat bangkahulu dari kedua wanita yang sedang emosi tersebut. Sementara sang Petarung Accretia mengamati hal tersebut,

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Analisa Situasi…**

**Subyek Primer: Ranskye dari Bellato**

**Subyek Sekunder: Clytemnestra dari Cora**

**Subyek Tertier: Maya dari Bellato**

**Data: -Konsekuensi dari tindakan Unit 0x **

**Prasangka antara Bellato dan Cora**

**Data disimpan**

**Tindakan: AKSI UNTUK MENDUKUNG TUJUAN**

Clytemnestra dan Maya terus berkelahi, bahkan gadis Cora itu mulai membalikkan keadaan dengan menekan tubuh lawannya di lantai dan siap mencekiknya. Maya merintih kesakitan…hingga Gladius Accretia itu segera menarik Cly jauh-jauh darinya, bahkan terkesan hampir melemparnya.

"Maya! Clytemnestra! Sudah cukup!" teriak Ranskye, "Kita yang satu-satunya selamat di sini! Hal terakhir yang kita inginkan adalah perkelahian diantara kita!" Chandra Bellato bangun dengan rambut berantakan, hidung berdarah dan bibir bengkak. Namun keadaan Cly tidak lebih baik dari padanya. Maya berteriak,

"Dia yang mulai lebih dulu! Dia sengaja melakukannya untuk mencegah kita menghubungi HQ!"

"Bohong…aku bersama dengan Zero di gudang barusan! Bagaimana aku bisa menyelinap dan merusak alat komunikasi kalian, kalau aku tidak tahu letaknya?" balas gadis Cora itu.

"Dasar pendusta…" Sebelum mereka kembali berkelahi, Ranger muda itu berteriak kencang,

"CUKUP!" Semuanya terdiam dan menatap Ran.

Ia berkata, "Aku tidak mau dengar apapun lagi! Lihat, aku akan mencoba memperbaiki alat tersebut. Bila kita tidak berhasil, kita harus pergi mencari bantuan…"

Maya bertanya, "Mana yang kamu lebih percaya, Prajurit? Aku sebagai atasanmu atau dia?"

Dengan getir, Ran menyahut, "Saat ini aku tidak percaya siapapun!" Mendengar itu, sang Chandra pergi meninggalkan mereka. Sepeninggalnya, Ranger itu berpaling pada Cly,

"Cly, aku…" Gadis Cora itu hanya membuang wajahnya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka, Mencoba menolong, Zero bertanya,

"Apa yang Unit 0x bisa bantu untuk Ranskye?"

"Tidak ada untuk saat ini…" jawab Ranger muda itu dengan lesu.

------------###---------

Kembali ke Perkemahan Accretia,

GungnirTII tengah berhadapan dengan ExvionE47, sementara bejana berisi sisa-sisa makhluk hidup berada di belakang mereka,

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

"Apa artinya ini, Unit E47? Aku ingin penjelasan!" tanya sang Destroyer. ExvionE47 berjalan dengan tenang sehingga mereka saling menatap wajah. Cyborg itu menjawab,

"Adalah tugasku sebagai Ilmuwan untuk meneliti berbagai hal mengenai seteru kita. Aku ingin tahu apa yang membuat para Cora dan Bellato tetap berkeras melanjutkan perang, meskipun kekuatan dan pengetahuan kita melebihi mereka. Menciptakan senjata pemusnah masal tidaklah cukup; aku menyimpulkan ada sesuatu yang lain…sesuatu yang mendorong mereka untuk berperang hingga tetes darah terakhir. Sejak saat itu, aku berkonsentrasi untuk menemukan hal tersebut,"

Gungnir berpaling pada bejana yang mengerikan itu, sebelum ia bertanya,

"Dan apakah itu?"

Exvion menjawab, "Sesuatu yang disebut 'hati' dan 'jiwa' "

------------###---------

Sementara di reruntuhan kapal,

Clytemnestra duduk sendirian di depan api unggun yang dibuatnya sendiri; ia mendekap dirinya untuk tidak kedinginan namun bajunya yang tipis tidak memberikan perlindungan. Tak jauh darinya, Petarung Accretia duduk bersandar dan dalam keadaan shutdown untuk menghemat tenaga.

_Sungguh enak sekali, kaleng…_Kejadian tadi membuatnya kesal bercampur sedih. Ia belum pernah ditampar orang seumur hidupnya, bahkan ayahnya sendiri tidak pernah melakukannya. Diam-diam, ia merindukan rumah dan orang-orang yang dikenalnya…terutama Almasyr. Hanya bersama merekalah Cly merasa diterima dan aman. Orang-orang cebol ini tidak mengerti hal itu.

Seseorang memanggilnya, "Cly, apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" Spiritualist Cora itu berpaling dan melihat Ranger muda di belakangnya,

"Oh, rupanya kamu toh!" sahutnya pahit, "Kalau kamu ingin menuduhku, lakukanlah! Jangan buang waktumu!" Tetapi Ran berkata,

"Cly, aku benar-benar menyesal apa yang terjadi tadi…"

"Oh, apakah kamu minta maaf?" balas gadis Cora itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya!" kata pemuda Bellato itu menjelaskan, "Tapi aku percaya bahwa kau tidak melakukan hal tersebut…" Dengan marah, Cly membuang wajahnya kembali,

"Kalau begitu, jangan! Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu!"

"Kamu benar-benar keras kepala…terserah kamu!" keluh Ran, Kemudian ia memberikan selimut kepadanya, "Supaya kamu tidak kedinginan…Selamat Malam!" Setelah berkata demikian, iapun berlalu. Cly melirik sejenak dan cepat –cepat mengambil selimut tersebut untuk membungkus dirinya.

------------#----------

Begitu di dalam kapal, Ranskye menemukan Maya tengah menunggunya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan dengan Cora itu?" tanyanya kurang bersahabat,

Ranger itu menjawab, "Aku hanya berlaku baik pada tawanan kita…"

Chandra itu menegur keras, "Kau tidak perlu baik-baik dengan tawanan! Dia itu musuh kita…"

Dengan kurang senang, Ran bertanya, "Mengapa Anda membencinya sekali?"

"Aku ini atasanmu, ingat itu!" ujar Maya dengan suara tinggi.

Ran membalas, "Anda mungkin atasanku, dan aku akan mematuhi perintahmu! Tetapi Anda tidak dapat memerintahkan aku untuk membencinya!" Mendengar itu, Maya bersiap untuk menamparnya, namun Ranger itu membalas,

"Jika tidak ada yang dibahas lagi…saya minta izin untuk undur…"

"Izin…" Perwira wanita Bellato itu perlahan-lahan menurunkan tangannya, "…diberikan," Begitu Ran pergi, Maya memukul panel control dengan frustrasi,

_Mengapa? Mengapa ia membelanya? Apa yang gadis Cora itu punya, sementara aku tidak?_ Ia tidak menemukan jawabannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa ditinggalkan…


	8. Suaka Para Pemberontak

Suaka Para Pemberontak

(Sanctuary of the Turncoats)

Jauh dari reruntuhan,

Penthesilea mengamati reruntuhan kapal tersebut melalui binokularnya. Para Cora biasanya menjauhkan penggunaan benda-benda berteknologi seperti itu, namun Stealer wanita itu pragmatis. Ia percaya bahwa apapun berguna bagi Persekutuan, meskipun mereka mengakuinya atau tidak. Melalui binocular tersebut, ia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya di dekat api unggun.

"Nah, akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" Tanpa membuang waktu, Penthesilea mulai berkomunikasi melalui telepati pada Spiritualist terdekat.

-#-

Di Koloni Cora di Novus,

Para Cora masih sibuk dengan kehidupan sehari-hari mereka, sementara pertemuan rahasia tengah diadakan oleh Pemimpin Bangsa Quiane Khan. Almasyr dan Alcyone cepat-cepat menuju ke ruangan dimana Tetua Ladenus, Quiane dan Teiresias telah menunggu. Seraya berlutut, sang Petarung bertanya,

"Tetua! Pemimpin! Apa yang terjadi? Apakah ada berita tentang Cly?"

Sang Pemimpin Bangsa segera menegornya, "Jaga kelakuanmu, anak muda!" Setelah semuanya tenang, ia berpaling pada Dark Priest wanita yang mulai angkat suara,

"Beberapa jam yang lalu, aku menerima pesan mental Penthesilea. Ia mengatakan putri Tetua yang hilang, ternyata masih hidup…"

Tak sanggup menahan emosinya, Almasyr tergagap, "Cly…dia masih…hidup…"

Teiresias melanjutkan, "Sayangnya, dia tengah disandera oleh orang-orang kafir. Menambah runyam masalah, mereka berada di wilayah terlarang dimana para Pemberontak merajalela.…"

Alcyone menarik nafasnya, "Para pengkhianat…"

Lalu Quiane berbicara, "Ya, aku memanggil kalian berdua untuk mendengar kabar ini. Tetua dan aku sepakat untuk membentuk tim penyelamat guna menolong Clytemnestra. Untuk situasi ini, kami juga memutuskan untuk mengirim seorang Black Knight untuk membantu kalian…"

"Black Knight?" Almasyr terkejut mendengarnya, "Apa itu perlu, Pemimpin?"

Pemimpin Bangsa Cora menjawab, " Benar, untuk mengirim peringatan keras pada para orang kafir itu bahwa tidak ada perbuatan jahat yang tidak dihukum! Aku akan mengutus Volturi untuk bergabung dengan kalian…" Saat yang sama, seorang pria berambut putih cepak dengan armor hitam merah muncul di hadapan mereka. Wajahnya tampan, tetapi tatapannya dingin. Senyumnya menyerupai seringai. Melihat penampilan orang tersebut, Alcyone langsung teringat cerita-cerita kuno dari Bumi tentang vampire pengisap darah. Orang tersebut didampingi oleh seorang gadis Cora.

"Elmyra! Mungkin kita berhenti sejenak," tegurnya. Gadis berambut perak itu mengangguk. Pria itu membungkukkan badannya,

"Salam, Tetua Ladenus! Hambamu, Volturi telah datang dan menanti perintahmu," ujarnya.

Orang tua itu memberi aba-aba, "Bangunlah, Volturi," Black Knight tersebut bangkit, sementara Tetua berbicara, "Aku mengutusmu dalam sebuah misi rahasia. Putri kesayanganku belum meninggal, tetapi ia ditahan melawan kehendaknya oleh para Bellato kafir. Tidak hanya itu, mereka berada di wilayah dimana para pengkhianat merajalela,"

Volturi bertanya kembali, "Anda ingin aku membawa putri Anda kembali dan menghukum orang-orang kafir itu bersamaan, apakah aku benar?"

"Ya?" Black Knight itu mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan lagi,

"Tuanku, bagaimana jika putri Anda telah terpengaruh oleh dusta…" Sebelum ia selesai, Almasyr memotongnya dengan marah,

"Beraninya kamu! Jaga kata-katamu!" Saat bersamaan, Elmyra melompat untuk melindungi tuannya .

"Diam, anak muda!" tegor Quiane keras. Petarung muda dan Spiritualist Volturi mundur beberapa langkah. Namun Tetua terlihat kurang senang atas kejadian tersebut,

"Almasyr mungkin lancang," katanya, "Namun kamu harus berhati-hati dalam mengutarakan pikiranmu…"

"Aku hanya mengatakan kemungkinan…" jawab Volturi enteng, "Ini adalah tugasku untuk menjaga kemurnian ajaran DECEM…"

Ladenus melanjutkan, " Aku mengerti keprihatinanmu, tetapi hanya aku yang memutuskan perihal putriku . Apakah itu jelas, Volturi?"

"Kalau begitu, maafkan kelancanganku, Tuanku! Aku tidak bermaksud demikian." Kemudian Quiane melanjutkan,

"Volturi bukanlah satu-satunya yang akan bergabung dengan kalian," Pintu terbuka dan seorang wanita Cora bertubuh semampai memasuki ruangan. Sebuah busur dan anak panah tersandang di belakang punggungnya.

Pemimpin bangsa melanjutkan, "Atalanta akan membantu kalian; ia adalah pemanah terbaik yang kita miliki…" Akhirnya sang Tetua bangkit dan mengumumkan,

"Kalian semua! Kalian akan kembali ke tempat dimana Penthesilea menunggu. Tugas kalian kini adalah membawa Clytemnestra pulang dengan selamat dan menghukum para penculiknya! Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang!"

Semuanya berseru, "Kami akan mentaati perintah Tetua!"

-#-

Keesokan harinya,

Matahari terbit menyinari reruntuhan kapal, dan mulai membangunkan makhluk-makhluk yang tertidur di dalamnya. Clytemnestra menggosok matanya dan bangkit; ia menemukan sebuah robot di depannya.

"Kaleng, pergi sana…urus dirimu sendiri…" usirnya. Gantinya, Accretia asing tersebut berbicara dengan nada yang tidak dikenalnya,

"Boleh tidak kamu main dengan saya?" Gadis Cora itu terkejut bukan main. Ia menyadari cyborg yang di depannya bukan Zero. Cyborg tersebut berarmor putih dan memegang Pisau Lempar Hora. Di balik helm baja. Spiritualist muda itu mengenali sinar dibalik mata optik tersebut…kegilaan.

"Smiley ingin sekali bermain dengan kamu…" kata cyborg itu melanjutkan. Cly merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan. Ia telah bertemu dengan Pembunuh Berantai!

-#-

Di lain pihak,

Zero baru saja me-restart CPU-nya dan memulihkan lapang pandangnya. Cyborg tersebut melihat gadis Cora dan…Accretia yang tidak dikenal! Inisiatif langsung berjalan.

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Analisa Situasi…**

**PERINGATAN, PETARUNG ACCRETIA YANG TAK DIKENAL**

**KEMUNGKINAN, PEMBERONTAK ACCRETIA**

**Tindakan: LINDUNGI RANSKYE DARI BELLATO DAN CLYTEMNESTRA DARI CORA DENGAN SEGALA UPAYA.**

Petarung Accretia itu hendak menolong, ketika sebuah suara wanita yang dingin berucap,

"Kusarankan untuk jangan bergerak, bahkan seincipun…" Zero berpaling pada seorang wanita Bellato di belakangnya. Ia berambut hitam seperti Maya dan mengenakan zirah ungu, tetapi cyborg itu memperhatikan perbedaan diantara mereka dengan jelas. Meskipun manusia, Zero melihat wajah wanita itu tidak ada ekspresi apapun. Kedua matanya dingin bagaikan mata malaikat elmaut itu sendiri. Dengan perlahan, ia mencabut sebuah Pisau Lempar Hora seraya bersyair,

"Kau hanyalah salah satu dari banyak pion! Kau akan menjadi korbanku hingga…aku dapat membalas dendam keluargaku dengan menjatuhkan kerajaanmu!" Zero memperhatikan kedua mata yang dingin tersebut menatap tajam dan menunjukkan kegilaan di dalamnya.

"Sebelum kau mati, makhluk…ingatlah namaku, Calico Jack!"

-#-

Sementara itu, di dalam reruntuhan kapal komando,

Ranskye dan Maya tidur bersebelahan, ketika sinar matahari menyapa mereka. Ranger muda itu terbangun duluan, dan terkejut melihat Chandra atasannya di sebelahnya. Saat yang sama, perwira wanita itu bangun dan menatap wajahnya.

"KYAAAAA!" jeritnya. Dengan refleks, ia langsung menonjok Ran sehingga terbang ke pojok. Setelah kekagetannya hilang, ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah Ranskye.

"Prajurit…maksudku, Ranskye…maaf, aku tidak sengaja!" Menarik dirinya dari reruntuhan, ranger muda yang berwajah memar berkata,

"Permintaan maaf diterima, selain itu aku…" Ia berdiri membisu ketika melihat seorang wanita Cora berdiri di belakang Maya. Ia mengenakan armor putih,

"Ada apa?" tanya Chandra itu. Ranskye hanya berbisik,

"Jangan bergerak, Bu…" Maya mulai merasa risih, sehingga ia membalas,

"Ada sesuatu di belakangku ya?" Ia menggigil ketakutan, ketika sebuah tangan mulai membelai rambutnya dan tangan yang lain memegang sebuah pisau Hora di dekat tenggorokannya.

"Jangan berbuat bodoh, cebol…atau kau bisa mengucapkan selamat jalan pada pacarmu…" bisik wanita itu memperingatkan.

"Siapa kau?" seru Ran, "Kau bukan Clytemnestra!" Wanita itu hanya menjilat bibirnya sebelum membalas,

"Oh, jadi ada kerabatku di sini? Yah, aku akan menengoknya setelah aku menumpahkan darah Chandra ini…dia akan menjadi persembahan bagiku, Erzebet," Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kening Maya,

"Biarkan dia pergi dan ambillah aku!" kata Ranger Bellato itu menawarkan diri, Erzebet hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ketika mendengar tawaran itu,

"Wah, wah…aku tidak punya masalah denganmu…Chandra ini telah kabur dengan kekasihku, jadi dia harus membayar mahal…" Mendengar itu, Maya mencoba bertanya,

"Sejak…kapan…aku…bersama…pacarmu?"

Wanita Cora itu berbisik pelan, "Hus, aku tahu kamu pembohong. Jadi jangan buang nafasmu lebih lanjut…"

Ran mengutuk, "Kamu tidak waras! Kamu tahu itu?"

Erzebet tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Benar…ikuti aku bila kamu tidak ingin dia mati…" Ran melirik ke arah Beam Bow-nya; ia dapat menyambarnya dan menembak Cora yang tidak waras tersebut. Tetapi jika ia melakukannya, Cora itu mungkin dapat memenggal kepala Maya. Bergulat dengan keinginan itu, Ranger itu memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya. Ia mengikuti keduanya keluar dari kapal.

-#-

Di luar kapal,

Zero tidak memutuskan perhatiannya dari Bellato yang kurang waras itu,

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Analisa Situasi…**

**Musuh:**

**Identifikasi**

**Target Primer: Calico Jack**

**Status: Pembunuh Berantai. Buronan**

**Mengakses Varian…**

**Status: Mental yang tidak stabil, tak bisa diperkirakan**

**TINDAKAN: Tidak ada…**

Cyborg itu berpikir untuk menarik senjata-senjata utamanya; namun dari data mengenai Calico Jack, ia berpikir tindakan tersebut sangat beresiko. CPU-nya memperhitungkan 100,000 skenario yang mungkin dalam menghadapi seorang Pembunuh Berantai. Prospeknya sangat suram. Lalu Jack melirik ke arah lain, sehingga Zero menjadi penasaran. Ia berpaling ke belakang dan melihat seorang Cora yang tidak dikenal menggiring Maya keluar…

-#-

Begitu keluar, Erzebet melihat seorang gadis Cora dengan seorang Accretia. Wajahnya mendadak menjadi gelap. Bagaikan kilat, ia mendorong Maya dan segera melemparkan pisau Hora ke arah mereka…

-#-

Smiley cukup tangkas untuk mendeteksi serangan mendadak tersebut. Ia menunduk dan segera melemparkan pisau-pisaunya ke arah serangan tersebut. Clytemnestra segera berguling untuk menghindarkan serangan itu. Pembunuh Berantai Accretia itu menengok kepada Erzebet…dan ia segera melejit ke udara dengan bantuan boosternya.

-#-

Sebelum Erzebet bertindak lebih jauh, tiba-tiba sesosok tubuh muncul di hadapannya. Wanita Cora itu segera menyerang sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah Calico Jack.

"Menjauhlah dari saudaraku…" kata wanita Bellato itu memperingatkan,

Sang Cora mengejek, "Seharusnya kau menangani makhluk itu dulu, baru aku…" Keduanya berpaling dan melihat Smiley menyerang mereka dengan tebaran pisau lemparnya. Ranskye buru-buru menyambar Maya, sementara Zero dan Clytemnestra bergabung dengan mereka.

-#-

Sebelum pertarungan berlanjut lebih jauh, tiba-tiba suara- suara keras terdengar,

"Tetap di tempat, Calico Jack!"

"Diam di tempat, Erzebet!"

"Berhenti, Unit Smiley!"

Ran, Cly, Zero dan Maya melihat rombongan orang-orang dari kaum mereka: para Bellato, Cora dan Accretia. Tetapi harapan mereka segera sirna begitu menyadari bahwa orang-orang itu adalah para Pemberontak (Turncoat). Seorang wanita Pemberontak Bellato berpaling pada rekannya dari Cora dan Accretia,

"Wah, apa kita harus membatalkan gencatan senjata ini? Kukira kau takkan membiarkan kaummu dibunuh…"

Seorang Cora menjawab, "Tergantung situasi, Maeve…orang-orang ini bukan desertir seperti kita. Tapi kau benar…" ia melirik ke arah Petarung Pemberontak Accretia, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Nobuseri?"

Accretia berarmor biru membalas, "Pikiran kita sama. Tindakan yang tepat adalah menahan dan menginterogasi mereka," Maeve, pemimpin Pemberontak Bellato mengangguk,

"Itu usul bagus," ia menatap kepada Pembunuh Serial Bellato, "Calico, biarkan Accretia itu!"

"Tapi…aku harus membalaskan dendam keluargaku…aku harus membunuhnya!"

Maeve memperingatkan dengan nada keras, "Aku takkan mengulangi lagi! Nanti ada petarung Kekaisaran yang lain untuk kau bunuh. Ini perintah, Calico!" Dengan enggan, Pembunuh Serial itu membiarkan Zero. Di lain pihak, Nobuseri memberi perintah pada salah satu kaumnya,

"Unit Smiley, tinggalkan Cora itu! Kita akan membawa kaum kita…"

Phantom Shadow Pemberontak itu merengek, "Tapi aku…ingin bermain dengannya…sedikit saja…"

Cyborg Pemberontak itu mengulangi, "Ini perintah…atau kau lebih suka di karantina, Unit Smiley!" Maka Smileypun meninggalkan Clytemnestra. Sementara Erzebet mulai gugup ketika melihat pemimpinnya, Titania. Ia menegor,

"Aku tidak akan berdebat denganmu, Erzebet…kau tahu apa yang aku mau!" Dengan wajah kecewa, Pembunuh Serial Cora akhirnya meninggalkan Maya. Chandra itu memeluk Ranskye erat-erat, ia berkata,

"Tidak apa-apa, Maya…" Ia mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk menghadapi para pemimpin Pemberontak dan bertanya,

"Apa yang kalian akan lakukan pada kami sekarang?"

"Kami ingin tahu mengapa kalian di sini…dan tentu saja, untuk mengorek informasi berharga dari kalian. Untuk itu kalian 'diundang' ke tempat kami,"

"Bagaimana jika kami menolak?"

Nobuseri menyeletuk, "Maka kami akan meninggalkan kalian bersama Calico, Smiley dan Erzebet…tentu kalian tahu reputasi mereka," Ranger muda itu memperhatikan orang-orang yang barusan disebutkan. Sekali lirik saja, ia tahu bahwa mereka adalah pembunuh yang sadis dan kurang waras. Tidak ada pilihan yang lain. Seraya menarik nafas, Ran berujar,

"Kalau begitu, aku minta kalian berjanji untuk melindungi kami! Kalian mungkin desertir, tetapi mungkin kalian masih memiliki kehormatan untuk berjanji," Pertama-tama semuanya membisu hingga Maeve dan Titania tersenyum.

Pemimpin Pemberontak Accretia berkomentar, "Anak ini cukup berani untuk meminta kita berjanji…para Pemberontak biasanya tidak pernah berjanji ataupun memegang janji," Kemudian Pemimpin Pemberontak Bellato menepukkan tangannya,

"Walaupun begitu, permintaan itu cukup berani sehingga aku harus setuju!" ia berkata lagi, "Baiklah, anak muda! Siapa namamu dan apa pangkatmu?"

Ranger itu menjawab, "Ranskye…Prajurit Ranskye!"

"Bagus, Ranskye! Aku, Maeve berjanji tidak akan mencelakai kamu dan pacarmu, namun aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama pada teman Cora dan Accretiamu," Menanggapi itu, Clytemnestra berteriak,

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada menerima perlindngan dari para pengkhianat seperti kalian!"

"Mm, benar-benar beriman pada DECEM! Maeve, kamu ambil punyamu dan aku ambil gadis ini…" kata Titania

Nobuseri menyambung, "Nobuseri akan mengambil unit yang tersesat ini ke dalam kompleks!" Mendadak, Zero menarik Beam Saber-nya sehingga mengundang reaksi keras dari para Pemberontak, Semuanya menodongkan senjata mereka ke arahnya;

"Unit Zero0x, kuperintahkan kau untuk meletakkan senjatamu! Perlawanan sia-sia dalam situasi ini!" kata Ranskye memberi perintah.

-#-

Zero mengamati sekelilingnya; ia dikepung oleh para Petarung, Destroyer, Champion, Graizer, Psyper dan sebagainya. Dalam sudut pandang manusia, ini sama sekali tidak ada pengharapan.

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Analisa Situasi…**

**Musuh: 134**

**Identifikasi…**

**KLASIFIKASI: Satu brigade Pemberontak + 3 Pembunuh Serial**

**KEMUNGKINAN: Melarikan diri ( 0.01%)**

** Bertempur (0.01%)**

**Selamat (49.9%)**

**TINDAKAN: MENYERAH seperti yang RANSKYE perintahkan**

Maka Petarung Accretia itu menjatuhkan Beam Saber, dan langsung diringkus oleh mereka. Dengan wajah tidak percaya, Clytemnestra berpaling pada Ranger muda itu,

"Mengapa kau cepat menyerah pada para pengkhianat ini? Aku melakukan kesalahan dengan mempercayaimu…lebih baik aku mati untuk DECEM!" serunya.

"Kematian bukanlah jawaban untuk segalanya, Cly!" balas Ranskye. "Jika aku punya kesempatan, aku akan melawan mereka hingga tetes darah terakhir! Tapi situasi kita genting! Apakah kau takut untuk tetap hidup?" Kalimat-kalimat tersebut menusuk kalbu Spiritualist Cora itu dengan dalam dan ia tidak mampu berkata apapun. Titania mendekatinya dan merapal mantra aneh. Kedua tangan Cly terikat dengan sekejap. Pemberontak Cora itu berkata,

"Hanya untuk jaga-jaga…aku berjanji kau akan diperlakukan dengan baik…" Putri Keluarga Ladenus itu hanya mendengus. Maeve juga menyita tongkat Cly dari Maya. Setelah itu ia berkata,

"Baiklah, kawan-kawan! Kita harus pergi dari sini sebelum ada yang menemukan kita…Maju!" Dengan serentak, para Pemberontak meninggalkan reruntuhan itu sambil membawa tawanan mereka. Ranskye menolong Maya berjalan, sementara Zero diseret pergi. Clytemnestra mengikuti mereka dengan hati yang berat. Kepulan debu bertiup ke langit sementara mereka pergi, mengaburkan jejak mereka.

-#-

Menjelang matahari terbenam,

Para Pemberontak dan 'tamu-tamu' mereka memasuki sebuah bukit batu, dimana batu-batu tajam mengelilinginya. Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri ngarai yang gersang hingga tiba di sebuah lapang terbuka yang menyerupai mangkok dengan langit di atasnya. Pemukiman-pemukiman sederhana mengitari lapangan terbuka itu dan menara-menara itu dilengkapi dengan panel surya untuk menyediakan tenaga. Para Pemberontak Accretia, Cora dan Bellato bertebaran di sekelilingnya. Beberapa Metal Elf dan Calliana dapat ditemukan di kios-kios, membeli senjata dari para pedagang. Pertama-tama semua tidak memperhatikan, hingga satu per satu merubung 'tamu-tamu' itu.

Clytemnestra tidak menyukai hal itu; ia benci ditatapi orang. Ia mencoba mengacuhkannya, tetapi hal itu sukar. Di lain pihak, Ranskye terpana melihat hal sekelilingnya, sementara Zero dan Maya diam membisu. Lalu Maeve menjelaskan,

"Selamat datang di kota kami! Kami biasanya memanggilnya 'tempat suaka bagi mereka yang diusir oleh Kekaisaran, Federasi dan Persekutuan Suci,"

"Tetapi kota ini bukanlah satu-satunya…ada banyak yang seperti ini, tersebar di sekitar Novus, Elan, Sette dan Ether. Kekaisaran Accretia telah berusaha keras untuk menghancurkan pemukiman kami…" sambung Titania. "Hanya untuk gagal, karena kami menggunakan teknologi siluman untuk menyembunyikan kami." Ketika tiba di perempatan, ketiga Pemimpin Pemberontak berbicara satu dengan yang lainnya.

Nobuseri berkata, "Seperti yang kita telah sepakati, kita akan mengambil tawanan masing-masing. Kini tibalah saatnya."

"Unit Smiley, ambil Unit Zero0x!"

Cyborg berarmor putih itu mengiyakan, "Baik, Bos!" Iapun segera menyeret Zero pergi bersama para Pemberontak Accretia lainnya. Saat bersamaan, Titania memberi aba-aba pada Erzebet untuk membawa Clytemnestra. Sebelum Spiritualist muda itu menjawab, Pembunuh Serial itu mendorongnya dengan kasar,

"Jalan, atau akan kupotong kakimu!" Cly sempat menengok kepada Ranger itu dengan pandangan memelas, namun Ranskye berucap,

"Cly, jangan khawatir…" Begitu para Accretia dan Cora pergi, Maeve berpaling padanya dan Maya,

"Nah, bagaimana sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkastis, sehingga Ranger itu menanggapinya,

"Lakukan apapun sesukamu!"

Wanita Pemberontak Bellato itu hanya mengusap pipinya, "Wah, berani sekali kamu! Tidak seperti Titania dan Nobuseri, aku menganggap kalian sebagai tamuku…dan apa yang tuan rumah lakukan pada tamunya?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Maya curiga,

Maeve mengangguk, "Aku mengundang kalian ke tempatku…"

-#-

Dari jarak jauh,

Shadx13 telah mengamati kedatangan para Pemberontak hingga kepergian mereka. Ia juga melihat bahwa unit yang dicari, Zero0x masih utuh. Phantom Shadow itu menilai situasinya sulit; sebuah unit takkan mampu menjalankan misi. Opsi terbaik adalah mengikuti mereka sementara melapor pada Pimpinan. Untungnya, tidak ada yang mendeteksinya.

Catatan: Baik, kawan-kawan…ini ceritanya! Lanjutan berikutnya mungkin agak lama, karena saya lagi berkonsentrasi untuk ujian. Kaum Pemberontak (Turncoats) jarang dibahas di fanfic RF. Jadi ini sudut pandang saya tentang mereka. Sebagai tambahan, saya memasukkan para Pembunuh Serial (Jack, Erzebet dan Smiley). Mereka ini NPC dari GM di RF Online Philippines untuk event th 2008. Selamat menikmati.


	9. Interlude

Interlude

Sementara itu,

Tim Accretia berkumpul di depan komandan mereka, siap menantikan perintah,

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Analisa situasi…**

Gungnir TII memulai briefing, " Unit Shadx13 baru saja menghubungiku; ia telah menemukan para korban yang selamat di reruntuhan kapal Bellato. Unit Zero0x yang tersesat masih bersama mereka. Masalah sekarang adalah lokasi reruntuhan itu terletak di daerah yang dipenuhi para Pemberontak. Sangat penting bagi kita untuk mencapai mereka sebelum ras lain!"

"Bagaimana dengan para pemberontak?" Tanya Gruudx76, "Perlukah kita mengkhawatirkan mereka?"

Sang pemimpin menjawab dengan nada acuh, "Mereka bukanlah masalah kita. Kita akan berangkat pada pukul 0700. Apakah semuanya jelas?"

Semua menjawab, "Ya, Komandan!" Para Accretia langsung membubarkan diri dan kembali ke peran masing-masing. Namun ExvionE47 tetap tinggal.

Gungnir bertanya, "Kenapa kau tidak pergi?"

Cyborg ilmuwan itu membalas, "Kau tidak memberitahu mereka tentang kejadian tadi malam?" Destroyer tersebut hanya membuang muka, sambil berkata,

"Itu tidak membantu kita sama sekali…lagipula mereka sibuk trolling hal-hal tidak penting. Kuputuskan untuk tidak memberitahu para prajurit mengenai 'koleksi' pribadimu…"

Exvion hanya termenung, "Hmm, lebih mementingkan kepentingan Kekaisaran daripada keingintahuan pribadi…menarik…"

* * *

Kembali ke gurun,

Penthesilea merutuk dalam hati. Ia melihat para Pemberontak itu datang, tetapi tidak sanggup berbuat apa-apa karena jumlah mereka lebih besar. Ia menyaksikan mereka mengambil Clytemnestra…ia benar-benar membenci hal itu. Tetapi perintahnya jelas: _tunggu bala bantuan!_ Pemburu wanita itu melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh prajurit yang patuh. Tak lama kemudian, suara berdesis datang dan tempat tersebut dipenuhi cahaya ketika portal muncul di depannya. Penthesilea terpaksa harus menutupi matanya, sementara beberapa sosok tubuh keluar dari portal. Ia mengenali mereka…Teiresias, Almasyr dan Alcyone.

"Hei, mengapa lama sekali?" omelnya. Ksatria Cora itu bergegas ke arahnya dan bertanya,

"Apa yang terjadi pada Cly?"

Ranger wanita itu menjawab, "Dia…dia dibawa oleh para pengkhianat itu…aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa." Almasyr langsung depresi, namun sang Dark Priest menenangkannya,

"Jangan khawatir, DECEM masih berbaik hati pada kita. Aku telah melihat hal ini datang…kita akan membawanya kembali," Penthesilea memperhatikan ada tiga Cora lain, selain mereka bertiga. Ia tidak dapat mempercayai matanya,

"Atalanta? Volturi?"

"Kak, apa kabar?" sapa si Pemanah wanita.

Sang pemburu mendesah, "Yah, terima kasih pada DECEM. Kehadiranmu diterima di sini…di lain pihak, mengapa aku tidak diberitahu bila ada Black Knight yang datang?" Memperhatikan ketidak-sukaan Penthesilea, Black Knight itu berkata,

"Aku mendapat perintah langsung dari Tetua, apakah kau kecewa?"

"Sebenarnya, ya!" Sebelum mereka berdebat, Teiresias cepat-cepat menegur mereka,

"Diam!" Semuanya terdiam, dan iapun melanjutkan,

"Pertengkaran tidak akan membawa Putri Clytemnestra kembali; kita harus pergi ke suaka para pengkhianat tersebut dan mengambilnya…ini mungkin memerlukan lebih dari kemampuan dan kekuatan kita digabungkan untuk menyelusup ke sarang musuh,"

Volturi sesumbar, "Aku akan menghakimi mereka!" Alcyone dan Almasyr memperhatikannya dengan khawatir, tak tahu harus berbuat apa…

-####-

Sementara di suaka para Pemberontak (Turncoat) Cora

Ruangan milik Titania terlihat elegan dan didekorasi dengan baik. Melihat hal itu, Clytemnestra teringat pada Cora HQ. Dia diantar ke dalam oleh Erzebet, dimana pemimpin pemberontak itu telah menunggu. Titania duduk di kursi,

"Kemarilah, duduklah dekat sini," ajaknya. Cly menurutinya dengan terpaksa. Setelah duduk, ia memperingatkan,

"Kalau kau ingin menarikku, itu takkan berguna!" Wanita pemberontak Cora hanya tertawa, sebelum ia member aba-aba kepada Erzebet untuk meninggalkan mereka sendirian

Setelah itu, ia berkata, "Tidak, itu bukan niatku…Putri! Haruskah aku katakan bahwa kau adalah putri dari Tetua Ladenus?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang aku?" tanya Cly waspada.

Dengan wajah setengah sedih, Titania menjawab, "Dulunya…aku pelayan setia DECEM hingga sebuah tragedy mengubahku. Erzebet tidak jauh berbeda denganku. Ia kehilangan kekasihnya akibat ketidak-setiaan. Aku memutuskan untuk membelot, sejak Persekutuan terlalu kaku dan dogmatik dengan peraturan mereka…

"Bi'dah!" desis gadis Cora yang lebih muda,

Gantinya marah, Titania melanjutkan, "Sebagai pemberontak, aku bertemu dengan mereka yang memiliki pandangan sama. Anehnya, kita tidak saling membunuh…tidak seperti waktu aku masih di Persekutuan. Seperti yang kukatakan, aku takkan menarikmu…tetapi cepat atau lambat, kau akan melihat bahwa aku benar, Clytemnestra Ladenus!" Cly membuang wajahnya, menolak untuk percaya,

"Di komunitas ini, kita memiliki tujuan yang sama. Tidak hanya itu, kita berbagi semua disini, tidak berdasarkan kasta maupun strata sosial. Sebagai contoh, ini…" Kemudian Titania mulai menyanyi dan perasaan tenang dan nyaman menyelimuti sekitarnya. Cly dapat merasakannya. Pemberontak itu menjelaskan,

"Ini adalah Soul Ballad…Light Force milik Bellato," Wajah Putri Ladenus terkejut setenagh mati,

"Aku mempelajarinya dari pendahulu Maeve setelah mengatasi prasangkaku. Namun tidak berarti aku membuang Dark Force-ku."

"Kau…berani sekali kau mempelajari Light Force! Itu tabu untuk dipelajari…" tuding Cly.

"Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa itu boleh atau tidak boleh? Para Black Knight dari Kuil DECEM?" tantang Titania, "Itu yang mereka katakan! Pertentangan itu mulai dari Perang antara Bellato dan Cora…sejak itu bangsa kita melarang siapapun belajar Light Force dibawah ancaman maut. Karena aku bukan lagi bagian Persekutuan, maka aku tidak harus menuruti mereka…namun apakah bedanya Dark dan Light Force? Apakah Exertion berbeda dengan Soul Ballad?" Cly tidak berkata apa-apa; ia percaya bahwa tindakan itu adalah salah. Yang tak bias dia sangkal adalah perasaan keingin-tahuannya. Ia kembali bertanya,

"Apakah kau berencana meminta tebusan dari Ayahku?"

Titania menyahut, "Itu mungkin rencana Nobuseri begitu mereka tahu jati dirimu yang sebenarnya…tapi aku tidak memberitahu mereka. Aku ingin Tuan Putri melihat dari sudut pandangku…kau mau percaya atau tidak, terserah padamu." Setelah itu, ia meninggalkan Cly sendirian…

-####-

Sore harinya,

Tim Zephyrus tiba terlambat; mereka memeriksa reruntuhan kapal komando dan tidak menemukan siapapun. Namun Brood menemukan sesuatu yang menarik,

"Pak, saya menemukan jejak ke arah timur! Sepertinya ada sekelompok orang berkumpul mereka baru pergi 12 jam yang lalu…" lapornya pada Wizard Bellato tersebut.

Novem menambahkan, "Lebih ke timur, adalah wilayah para pemberontak. Aku sangat yakin bahwa kontak radio terakhir bukan dari mereka."

Zephyrus menyela, "Bila ini perangkap, mengapa mereka tidak muncul sekarang?…Sepertinya mereka telah mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan." Tak lama kemudian, Vernitz keluar dari reruntuhan,

"Bu, aku menemukan sesuatu di dalam. Nampaknya ada yang selamat…perbekalan telah tersusun rapi. Ada kemungkinan yang selamat lebih dari satu orang…" Zephyr berpaling ke arah Timur,

"Mungkin para pemberontak telah menangkap mereka lebih dulu…"

Wanita Mental Smith itu bertanya, "Apa yang kita harus lakukan sekarang, Zephyr?"

Spiritualist Veteran itu berpikir sejenak hingga akhirnya ia berkata,

"Korpral, kemari!" Hidden Soldier itu datang mendekat,

"Ya, Pak!" sahutnya. Zephyr memegang bahu prajurit muda itu dan berkata,

"Aku ingin kamu melacak jejak-jejak ini. Begitu menemukan tempat mereka, kontak kami segera!"

"Siap, Pak!" Brood langsung menghilang dari pandangan. Lalu Wizard itu berpaling kepada yang lain dan berkata,

"Mari kita sembunyikan MAU-MAU ini di tempat tersembunyi…"

"Bagaimana kita melacak para korban?" protes Vernitz.

"Dengan berjalan kaki!" ujar Zephyr tegas, "Untuk berperang, aku harap mengendarai MAU tidak membuat kalian lupa akan pelatihan kalian!" Tak ada yang menjawab, kecuali Vernitz yang hanya mendesah.

-####-

Di saat yang sama…

Kontras dengan ruangan Titania, tempat Maeve mirip bengkel. Setiap sudut dipenuhi dengan roda gerigi, perkakas-perkakas besi dan rantai. Ranskye terpesona, sementara Maya nampak tidak terkesan. Wanita pemberontak Bellato itu menceritakan,

"Sewaktu masa jayaku, aku adalah Driver dan Chandra…sampai para kameradku meninggalkanku sewaktu Chip War. Aku mungkin akan tewas, bila para pemberontak tidak menolongku…"

"Kau seharusnya malu! Seorang Bellato yang baik lebih suka mati daripada mengkhianati Federasi…" tegur Maya. Maeve hanya meringis ketika mendengar komentar pedas itu,

"Federasimu tidak berbuat apapun untuk mencariku; mereka meninggalkanku untuk mati. Aku sudah melakukan banyak jasa untuk mereka, namun apa balasannya? Selain itu, ada kemungkinan kalian ditinggalkan juga…"

"Tidak, itu tidak benar! Aku percaya mereka mengirim tim untuk menolong kami!" sahut Ranger muda tersebut.

"Yah, kalau begitu kamu beruntung…apakah kalian mau melihat apa yang kuperoleh dalam kehidupan baruku?" Maeve mulai merapalkan mantra yang aneh dan menghasilkan sebuah bola energy hitam di tangan kanannya. Bola itu seperti menggeliat…hidup!

"Dark Force!" kutuk Maya, "Seberapa jauhkah kau jatuh?" Wanita Pemberontak tersebut menghentikan Exertion dan berpaling pada tawanannya,

"Aku anggap itu kebutuhan hidup…tidak hanya aku, bahkan Titania juga menguasai beberapa mantra Light Force! Di suaka ini, peraturan Federasi Bellato dan Persekutuan Suci Cora tidak berlaku. Satu-satunya peraturan adalah…tidak ada peraturan kecuali kami!"

Ia melanjutkan, "Sekarang maukah kalian menjelaskan tentang ledakan yang kami deteksi?" Ranskye dan Maya terdiam mendengarnya, tidak mampu berkata-kata…

-####-

Dalam perjalanan,

Tim Gungnir masih dalam perjalanan hingga mereka memasuki jalur berkelok-kelok yang menuju ke bukit-bukit batu. Tanpa mereka sadari, beberapa mata mengawasi mereka…

-####-

Di lain pihak,

Kediaman Nobuseri mirip seperti tempat pembuangan besi tua. Sisa-sisa baju zirah memenuhi sekelilingnya. Selain itu ada juga tempat peleburan. Selain pemimpin pemberontak, beberapa cyborg lain juga mengelilingi tempat itu. Zero memperhatikan hal tersebut. Ia dirantai dengan rantai energy. Smiley mengambil tempatnya di sebelah Nobuseri, yang duduk di atas takhta yang terbuat dari rongsokan besi,

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Analisa situasi…**

**Musuh: 38**

**Bersenjata Lengkap**

**Subjek Primer: Nobuseri, Pemberontak…mencari**

**Hasil: Nobuseri 667**

**Status: Dicabut…Dinyatakan Pemberontak**

**Subjek Sekunder: Smiley…mencari**

**Hasil: Pembunuh Serial**

**Status: Buronan…Masih dalam pencarian**

**KALKULASI: Mengumpulkan informasi…**

**TINDAKAN: Tidak ada…**

-####-

Di tengah-tengah analisa, Nobuseri membentak,

"Jangan buang-buang waktu, Petarung! Aku tahu kau sedang menganalisa kami semua. Analisamu akan memberitahu bahwa tidak ada jalan keluar. Kami memastikan hal itu…"

Tidak gentar, Zero membalas, "Asumsimu salah. Unit 0x yakin ada jalan keluar…"

"Itu _pikirmu_, bukan Nobuseri." Jawab pemimpin pemberontak, "Sepertinya kau bisa berpikir terpisah dari jangkauan Kekaisaran. Tentunya siapapun berpikir apa yang Bellato muda itu buat pada databasemu…"

Petarung Accretia itu berujar, "Itu bukan urusanmu…aku menolak memberikan informasi tanpa izin Administrator!" Kemudian No buseri bangkit dari tahtanya dan mendekati tawanannya. Saat yang sama, anak buahnya menurunkan sebuah roda besar yang dipenuhi oleh kabel-kabel dan terminal-terminal. Tiba-tiba Pemimpin Pemberontak itu menarik kepala Zero dan mengulurkan sebuah kabel terminal dari roda tersebut. Ia memasukkannya ke dalam USB Terminal Zero.

"Bila kau tidak mengizinkan kami, maka kami harus melakukan hacking ke dalam memorimu. Jangan melawan, aku peringatkan! Para sekutu Bellato kami yang mengajari teknik ini pada kami! Proses dimulai!" Salah satu Accretia Pemberontakh menarik handel ke atas, dan roda itupun mulai mendengung. Zero melawan, tetapi sebuah arus listrik dahsyat memaksanya ke mode inert.

"Kami akan mengorek informasi yang kami perlukan dari kepalamu!" kata Nobuseri.

-####-

Kembali ke tempat lain,

Sebelum para Accretia meninggalkan perbukitan, sebuah ledakan menghantam dinding karang dengan keras dan menutupi jalan mereka. Exvion memperingatkan,

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Analisa situasi…**

**BAHAYA!**

**Unggah prosedur tempur…**

"Pemimpin!" Gungnir segera memerintahkan,

"Berpencar!" Para cyborg tersebut berpencar, ketika dinding batu runtuh. Setelah debu mulai menghilang, Gungnir dan Invictus meninjau jalan mereka. Lalu Gruudx76 bertanya,

"Pemimpin, bolehkah aku menggunakan Launcherku untuk membersihkan jalan?"

"Tunggu!" Ia memeriksa sekitarnya, sebelum member perintah, "Kita tidak sendirian! Accretia, siapkan senjata kalian!" Semuanya menarik senjata mereka. Invictus menarik sebuah gada besi, sementara Gruudx memegang sebuah senjata berat Redeemer. Tri-Edge mengeluarkan Bazooka. Di lain sisi, Exvion mengenakan sebuah Peluncur Granat. Gungnir sendiri mengambil sebuah Elastick.

"Keluarlah, dimanapun kalian berada!" Tak lama kemudian, sesuatu bermunculan. Mereka adalah makhluk reptile bertubuh besar dan berwajah sangar. Makhluk-makhluk itu memegang berbagai jenis senjata seperti golok, parang, kampak besar, mortar dan pedang ganda. Dari sinar mata mereka, terlihat jelas bahwa mereka adalah musuh. Para Accretia menatap lawan-lawan mereka tanpa ekspresi. Lalu komandan mereka melanjutkan,

"Vafer, siapa yang berbicara mewakili kalian?" Seekor Vafer bertubuh besar dan berbaju zirah muncul,

"Aku, King Vafer! Kaleng rongsokan!" desisnya. "Kalian tidak diterima di sini! Kami akan membuatmu menjadi besi tua dan akan kami jual pada para Cartella!"

"Jadi percuma berbicara denganmu…kita harus bertempur untuk keluar dari sini!"

King Vafer tertawa, "Bertempur? Kau akan kewalahan 1 banding 50!"

"Jangan anggap enteng kekuatan Angkatan Bersenjata Kekaisaran! Serang!"

-####-

Catatan: Baik…ini cerita selanjutnya yang sudah di update! Sejak posting di egamesbox, sudah banyak perobahan yang berbeda dengan cerita Inggris aslinya. Semoga bisa menikmatinya! Selamat membaca!


	10. Tenang Sebelum Badai

Tenang Sebelum Badai

(Calm Before the Storm)

Kembali ke pertempuran

King Vafer berteriak, "Lumatkan mereka! Serang!" Para Vafer bersorak keras, sebelum meloncat ke medan perang.

Para Ranger Accretia segera membentuk lini pertahanan di balik rekan-rekan Petarung mereka. Tri-Edge dan Gruud segera mengaktifkan mode Siege mereka dan…

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Keduanya segera menembakkan Cross Rocket, sehingga terjadilah ledakan-ledakan hebat. Gungnir menerjang maju dan menebas lini depan musuh dengan tombaknya.

"Thrust! (Tusuk)" serunya. Vafer Nipper terdekat langsung menjadi korban tusukan tepat di perutnya dan Accretia tersebut segera menarik tombaknya sehingga korbannya terbelah dua. Di belakang, Invictus sibuk meremukkan kepala-kepala musuhnya dengan gada. Petarung itu segera mengaktifkan Wild Rage agar kekuatannya bertambah. Seekor Vafer Barbar yang bersenjata kapak besar menyerbunya. Namun Invictus memblok serangannya dengan sebuah perisai dan segera mengirim sebuah pukulan keras yang membuat otak Vafer tersebut berserakan kemana-mana.

Di lini belakang, Tri-Edge menggunakan Siege Mode untuk menambah daya hancur Launchernya. Exvion mendukung Ranger tersebut dengan melemparkan Acid Grenade dan Acid Shower. Hal itu menurunkan pertahanan dan kemampuan perang para Vafer. Tiba-tiba Gruudx76 melemparkan Launchernya dan mengeluarkan Beam Axe, tanpa mempedulikan keselamatannya, Ranger tersebut menerjang barisan musuh. Vafer Mortar menembakinya, tetapi Dementer Accretia tersebut mengangkat senjatanya dan menebas makhluk reptile tersebut menjadi dua. Setelah itu, ia mengobrak-abrik sisanya.

Tidak mau kalah, ExvionE47 menaruh Peluncur Granatnya dan mengeluarkan Soul Returnee Bazooka yang melibas semua musuh.

-#-

Melihat amukan Gruudx76, Gungnir berkomentar,

"Tindakan yang gegabah!" Tetapi King Vafer sudah menghadapinya dengan sebilah pedang besar,

"B#$%^!" rutuk makhluk itu geram, "Kau takkan lolos begitu saja setelah membunuh sukuku! Aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri!"

Tanpa rasa humor ataupun takut, Gungnir membalas,

"Logikamu salah dari awal. Kau telah meremehkan kami…dan sekarang kau membuat suatu kesalahan dengan menantangku. Mungkin kematian akan mengakhiri keberadaanmu yang menyedihkan ini,"

Vafer besar itu berteriak, sebelum mengirim Blow (Pukulan) kepada komandan Accretia. Gungnir segera menangkis serangan tersebut dengan Soul Elastick. Lalu mereka saling mengitari, memperhatikan dan kemudian menyerang. King Vafer menggunakan tenaganya yang besar, namun gagal untuk mendesak cyborg tersebut. Melihat suatu kesempatan, Gungnir mengayunkan senjatanya, mengirim sebuah gelombang pukulan pada lawanya. Makhluk melata raksasa itu terkejut dan segera bertahan. Accretia tersebut mencelat dengan sebuah serangan tombak yang menusuk lawannya. Vafer itu berteriak penuh kesakitan dan kemarahan, tidak mampu mengontrol serangannya lagi. Ia menebaskan senjatanya bagaikan kesetanan.

Belum selesai dengan itu, Gungnir menarik tombaknya dan langsung menusuk leher lawannya secara vertikal. King Vafer menggelepar-gelepar dengan darah di mulutnya, sebelum akhirnya wafat…

Destroyer Accretia itu menjatuhkan tubuh korbannya di tanah dan berkata,

"Kau telah diperingatkan…jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatan Angkatan Bersenjata Kekaisaran! Sekarang kau telah membayarnya dengan nyawamu…" Beberapa jam kemudian, para Vafer telah ditumpas semuanya.

-#-

Sementara itu di tempat Pemberontak Accretia,

Zero0x masih terdiam, sementara para pemberontak tengah meretas databasenya. Prosesnya hampir mengeringkan cyborg tersebut. Nobuseri masih berada di sekitar situ, sementara Smiley tidak terlihat lagi.

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Analisa situasi…**

**Subject Primer: Nobuseri…**

**Subject Sekunder: Pemberontak yang tidak dikenal…**

**PERINGATAN! Database tengah diretas…**

**Firewall pertama…inaktif**

**Firewall kedua…inaktif**

**Firewall ketiga…9%**

"Bagaimana?" tanya Nobuseri pada cyborg ilmuwan di dekatnya,

Cyborg ilmuwan itu menjawab, "Tuan, sepertinya kita menemukan kesulitan untuk memasuki database unit ini…kita butuh waktu lagi…"

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!" tukas Pemimpin Pemberontak, "Bagaimana si cebol itu bisa masuk ke dalam mainframenya?"

Ilmuwan pemberontak itu menjawab, "Bellato itu hanya mengutak-utik perintah dasar, bukan data penyimpan ataupun ROM/RAM. Bagaimana ia melakukannya…kita kekurangan data…"

"Aku rasa aku harus bertanya langsung kepadanya…" Nobuseri berpikir, "Hubungi Maeve! Aku mau bicara!"

-#-

Di tempat Pemberontak Bellato,

Maeve mendengarkan penjelasan Ranskye mengenai insiden sebelumnya dengan penuh perhatian. Itu jelas baginya bahwa ia menceritakan apa yang diketahuinya. Di lain pihak, Maya hanya diam membisu.

"Pada akhirnya, kalian tidak tahu apa yang terjadi…" komentar wanita pemberontak itu.

"Dan kau…apakah kau tahu?" celetuk gadis perwira itu.

Maeve menjawab, "Tidak, tetapi aku punya kecurigaan…serangan tersebut tidak bisa ditiru oleh salah satu dari tiga bangsa, hanya musuh lama kita yang bisa…" Ranskye nampak terkejut mendengarnya,

Maya berusaha menyangkal, "Tidak…itu tidak mungkin…Mereka sudah lama tiada …setelah Holymental…" Maeve hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya,

"Itulah kecurigaanku…" Sebelum ia melanjutkan, seorang bawahannya memanggil,

"Ma'af , Bu! Pemimpin Accretia Nobuseri ingin bicara denganmu. Ia juga meminta Ranger muda itu bersamamu…"

"Sudah waktunya…" keluh wanita pemberontak itu, "Pasti ia sudah mengetahui trikmu, anak muda. Apakah kau bersedia menemaniku?"

"Apakah aku punya pilihan?" tanya Ran.

-#-

Kembali ke lembah,

Gungnir menginspeksi medan pertempuran; tidak ada yang selamat dari para Vafer. Makhluk-makhluk kasar itu benar-benar kepala batu seperti yang lain, malah mengingatkannya dengan musuh abadi mereka, para Bellato dan Cora. Ia menjadi penasaran; apa yang membuat makhluk-makhluk itu berperang hingga tetes darah penghabisan.

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Analisa situasi…**

**Putar rekaman log pada 00.00**

**Pola suara ExvionE47: **"Sesuatu yang disebut 'hati' dan 'jiwa' "

Selagi Sang Petarung berpikir, cyborg ilmuwan itu menyeletuk, "Masih mengingat kemarin malam?"

Gungnir menukas, "Ini omong kosong…baja kita lebih kuat daripada apa yang disebut 'hati' dan 'jiwa'!"

Exvion berkata, "Bila begitu, dapatkah pemimpin menjelaskan bagaimana para Vafer bertarung? Mereka mungkin tidak begitu berbudaya seperti para Bellato dan Cora, namun mereka _mirip_ satu dengan yang lain. Bila Pemimpin tidak percaya, cobalah bertarung melawan para Cora atau Bellato." Setelah berkata demikian, ia meninggalkan Gungnir sendirian.

Lalu Invictus melapor, "Pemimpin, ada sesuatu yang Anda harus ketahui…Shadx13 melapor bahwa korban yang selamat telah dibawa oleh para Pemberontak. Ia juga menemukan markas mereka…" Cyborg itu berpaling dengan tenang; orang biasa mungkin terkejut atau tertegun mendengar berita besar itu. Gantinya ia bertanya,

"Dimana Shadx13 menunggu?"

"Di koordinat 78, 32, arah timur!" jawab Invictus. Gungnir mengangguk dan memerintahkan,

"Tri-Edge! Gruudx! Bersihkan jalan kita dengan Launcher!"

"Baik, Pemimpin!" Mereka langsung berubah ke Siege Mode dan menembak reruntuhan itu berseru,

"Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan Kekaisaran Accretia kecuali bencana!"

-#-

Pada malam hari,

Sembari melihat cahaya dari pemukiman para Pemberontak, Shadx13 menunggu di balik kegelapan malam. Tak lama kemudian, rekan-rekannya muncul,

"Lapor!" perintah Gungnir.

Phantom Shadow itu melapor, "Para Pemberontak menggunakan teknologi siluman; penyusupan hanya bagus untuk sebuah unit. Para tawanan ditahan oleh ras mereka masing-masing…"

"Termasuk unit yang selamat…" lanjut sang Pemimpin. Shadx13 mengangguk. Gungnir berpaling pada timnya. Kali ini Gruudx76 dan ExvionE47 diam saja. Menilai situasi ini, mereka harus menggunakan unsur kejutan. Ia memanggil Tri-Edge,

"Tri-Edge, hubungi Brutez66…kita mungkin memerlukan bantuannya…"

-#-

Di angkasa yang luas dan gelap,

Sebuah kapal penjelajah Accretia melayang dengan mulus di angkasa luar; kapal itu membawa 50 Petarung dan 30 Ranger. Mereka patuh pada perintah seorang petarung yang paling ditakuti di Kekaisaran. Cyborg berzirah merah dan putih, duduk di dek kapten. Matanya mengawasi setiap robot di sekitarnya. Para Bellato menjulukinya 'Iblis Merah', sementara para Cora mengejeknya sebagai "Yang Terkutuk", tetapi para Accretia memanggilnya "Si Abadi".

Brutez66, cyborg tipe Mercenary mengamati panel navigasi tanpa ketertarikan. Yang menariknya adalah pertempuran. Ia mencari tantangan. Kemudian cyborg lain memanggilnya,

"Pemimpin, kami mendeteksi transmisi berkode dari Novus…bolehkah aku terjemahkan untuk Anda?" Mercenary itu mengacuhkannya, tak lama kemudian cyborg yang sama kembali,

"Transmisi ini berasal dari Centurion GungnirTII. Ia meminta bantuan…untuk sebuah misi spesifik. Apakah Anda akan menolaknya, Pemimpin?" Mendadak, mata Mercenary itu menyala,

"Tidak, sambungkan aku padanya!" perintahnya. Cyborg itu patuh dan sebuah gambar Gungnir muncul pada layar monitor besar.

"Hidup Kekaisaran, Phalanx Brutez66!" seru suara dari monitor itu.

"Langsung saja, Centurion! Formalitas tidak berlaku di sini!" potong Brutez66.

Gungnir melanjutkan, "Aku membutuhkan bantuan! Tujuan kita telah diculik oleh para Pemberontak dan mereka sangat penting bagi Kekaisaran!"

Brutez mengangguk, "Aku mengerti! Bantuan apa yang dapat kutawarkan padamu?" Tak lama kemudian mereka berunding. Setelah itu , Mercenary itu memberi perintah,

"Arahkan kapal ini ke Novus! Aku punya sesuatu yang penting untuk dilakukan di sana!"

-#-

Saat yang sama,

Titania sedang bermeditasi sejenak, ketika Clytemnestra tiba-tiba mendatanginya,

"Mau apa, Tuan Putri?" tanya wanita pemberontak Cora kepada gadis di depannya,

Cly menjawab, "Aku mau kau mengajariku beberapa trikmu…" Titania sempat tertegun, tetapi ia membalas,

"Dengan senang hati, ini tidak makan waktu lama…"

-#-

Catatan: Ok, ini bab berikutnya. Selamat menikmati!


	11. Serangan Kilat! BagI

Serangan Kilat!

Bag.I

(Blitzkrieg!)

Jam 1.30 pagi buta

Jauh ke utara,

Brood telah tiba tanpa terdeteksi siapapun. Dengan hati-hati, ia memilih bagian bercadas sebagai tempat persembunyiannya. Begitu aman, Hidden Soldier itu segera mengontak atasannya,

"Break, Bravo Leader! Di sini Tango, ganti!"

Sebuah balasan datang dari komunikator, "Tango, di sini Bravo Leader! Lapor segera…"

Brood melapor, "Bravo Leader, aku tiba di bagian dari sarang para pemberontak yang tidak terawasi. Aku sangat yakin koordinat ini aman, ganti!"

Balasan datang, "Tetap pada posisimu, Tango! Kami segera datang, ganti!" Ketika Hidden Soldier itu mematikan komunikator, suara berdengung terdengar pelan. Dalam sekejap mata, Divisi Baja ke-4 muncul di depannya.

"Sebaiknya, Anda beritahu kapan teleport ke sini, Kolonel…" komentar Brood sarkastis.

Novem menjawab, "Maaf, ini usul Mayor. Ia tidak suka membuang waktu…" Tanpa mengindahkan mereka, Zephyrus langsung menanyai serdadu muda tersebut,

"Bagaimana?"

"Sarang ini kokoh sekali! Mereka sepertinya menggunakan teknologi siluman kita untuk membuat kamuflase pada pemukiman mereka. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga memiliki pendeteksi magic. Mungkin hanya Infiltrator (Penyusup) yang dapat masuk…" kata Brood menjelaskan,

"Hebat!" gerutu Vernitz, "Sebaiknya kita mengirim…" Tatapan tajam Novem segera menghentikan ocehan Letnan tersebut. Zephyr melangkah 4anic4h celah batu, untuk melihat pemukiman tersebut secara keseluruhan,

"Pintar, tetapi pertahanan semacam ini akan jatuh pada serangan langsung…"

Novem mengusulkan, "Kita bisa menggunakan MAU Catapult kita untuk membombardir mereka…" Tetapi Spiritualist veteran itu menggelengkan kepala,

"Tidak, terlalu beresiko! Aku yakin bangsa lain juga menunggu kesempatan yang sama. Pertanyaannya…siapa yang akan memulai?"

-#-

Sementara di arah Timur,

Penthesilea dan Atalanta berhasil melacak jejak para pemberontak hingga mereka tiba di sebuah karang berbentuk gapura. Sang pemanah melapor kepada Almasyr,

"Jejak mereka berakhir di sini…aku yakin mereka ada di balik karang ini,"

Volturi langsung berkomentar, "Kalau begitu, mengapa kita tidak terus?"

Almasyr mencegah, "Jangan, terlalu berbahaya! Kita tidak tahu berapa banyak mereka disana…"

"Kita bisa menggunakan penglihatan Pendeta Teiresias untuk melihat apa yang berada di balik karang itu." Usul Alcyone. Semuanya berpaling pada Dark Priest wanita yang berujar,

"Dengan kehendak DECEM, aku akan berusaha…"

-#-

Di pemukiman pemberontak Cora,

Dalam waktu teramat singkat, Clytemnestra mempelajari Light Force yang terlarang di bawah tuntunan Titania. Pemberontak Cora itu menyeletuk,

"Wah, aku belum pernah melihat seseorang belajar Force secepat kamu…tidak dalam semasa hidupku,"

Gadis Cora itu menyombong, "Itu bakatku…semua Keluarga Ladenus memilikinya…"

Titania hanya tertawa, "Sepertinya kamu besar mulut juga…namun aku memperingatkanmu untuk tidak memperlihatkan apa yang kau pelajari barusan kepada siapapun, termasuk keluargamu…"

"Mengapa?" tanya Cly. Saat itu, nada suara wanita Cora yang lebih tua menjadi serius,

"Kau lebih tahu…dahulu kala kita berada di bawah Kekaisaran Bellato hingga penggunaan Dark Force. Sejak itu nenek moyang kita melarang penggunaan Light Force. Untuk memastikan itu, mereka membentuk para Black Knight yang bertugas menangkap dan menganiyaya para bidah. Hubungan darahmu tidak berarti apa-apa bagi para 4anic4h itu,"

Cly bertanya lagi, "Lalu mengapa kau mengajarkan hal-hal ini padaku?"

Titania mengetuk dahi gadis itu, "Sebab tidak ada yang tinggal terus dalam kegelapan…aku dulunya berpikir seperti nenek moyang kita. Tetapi setelah pembelotanku, mataku terbuka…menguasai Dark dan Light Force sama seperti menguasai salah satu dari mereka. Kuncinya adalah menjaga harmonitas keduanya…aku percaya DECEM menyetujui hal itu…"

Untuk sesaat, Cly merasa dirinya telah melakukan hal yang tidak termaafkan, ia berkata,

"Kamu ingin aku percaya dusta tersebut…"

Wanita pemberontak itu menukas, "Gadis tolol, kau akan belajar lebih banyak lagi…" Kemudian Erzebet datang; wajahnya nampak kurang senang,

"Ya, ada apa Erzebet?"

Pembunuh serial itu melaporkan, "Sepertinya Nobuseri menghendaki Ranger Bellato itu dibawa ke Balai Pertemuan…"

"Apa tanggapan Maeve?"

"Dia membawa pemuda itu…"

Titania hanya menyeringai saja, "Sepertinya menarik…aku harus melihatnya!" Lalu ia berpaling pada gadis Spiritualist itu,

"Apa kamu mau ikut bersamaku? Sepertinya mereka akan menginterogasi temanmu…"

"Dia bukan temanku…" cibir Cly.

Titania menyahut, "Terserah. Kau juga tidak rugi, bila menontonnya…" Maka Cly mengikuti mereka dengan terpaksa.

-#-

Di tempat Pemberontak Bellato,

Ketika Maeve dan Ranskye hendak pergi, mereka tidak mengajak Maya. Hal ini membuat Chandra itu bertanya,

"Bagaimana denganku?" Pemberontak wanita itu berkata,

"Tunggulah di sini dan jadilah gadis yang manis…" Setelah berkata demikian, Maeve menggamit lengan Ran dan pergi keluar. Ketika pintu menutup, Maya hanya bisa menghentakkan kakinya dengan marah.

-#-

Jam 02.40 pagi

Di luar pemukiman,

Gungnir mengirim pasukannya agak jauh, sementara dia menginstruksikan Shadx13,

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

"Unit x13, aku perintahkan kau untuk memasukkan locator IR ke dalam pemukiman itu," katanya menjelaskan, "Para pemberontak menggunakan teknologi Siluman, Maka, locator ini dapat menunjukkan lokasi mereka. Begitu ditemukan, Phalanx Brutez66 akan membuat mereka keluar. Hal ini jelas?"

"Jelas, Pemimpin!" Phantom Shadow itu menerima locator tersebut dan segera menuju ke pemukiman. Tanpa diduga-duga, Exvion muncul dan menyatakan keberatannya,

"Pemimpin, menurutku rencana Anda sangat beresiko. Ada kemungkinan 60% itu akan mengkompromikan objektif kita…"

Sang Destroyer menukas, "Resikonya tidak sebesar dibandingkan mengirim pasukan kita langsung! Pertanyaannya…apakah kau bersamaku atau melawanku, Unit E47?" Ilmuwan cyborg itu memutuskan untuk tidak meneruskan hal tersebut dan meninggalkan Gungnir sendiri.

-#-

Jam 03.00 pagi,

Di dalam Balai Pertemuan,

Nobuseri dan kelompoknya, termasuk Smiley telah menunggu di dalam. Mereka juga membawa Zero yang berada dalam keadaan tidak berdaya. Di lain pihak, Titania dan pengiringnya datang bersama Erzebet dan Clytemnestra. Para pemberontak Cora mengambil tempat duduk mereka. Tak lama kemudian, Maeve datang bersama Ranskye dan Calico Jack. Tanpa peringatan, pemimpin pemberontak Accretia berjalan menuju ranger muda itu, yang kemudian diperingatkan oleh Maeve,

"Hati-hati, Nobuseri! Anak muda ini masih dibawah perlindunganku…" Calico Jack segera mengambil posisi diantara mereka dengan senjata siap. Para Accretia pemberontak juga menyiagakan senjata mereka,

"Aku harap kamu tidak membuat resiko pertumpahan darah hanya karena bocah itu, Maeve!" ujar Nobuseri, "Kalau begitu, minta dia untuk masuk ke dalam database unit ini atau paling tidak, perintahkan dia! Jika dia menolak, aku akan memasukkan unit ini ke dalam tempat peleburan…"

Pemimpin pemberontak Cora menyeletuk, "Apakah kau begitu terburu-buru untuk menemukan informasi tentang ledakan itu, Nobuseri?" Cyborg tersebut membalas dengan suara rusak,

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Titania! Jangan ikut campur dalam urusan ini!"

Titania membalas, "Apapun dengan teknologi bukan urusanku…" Kemudian semua mata berpaling 4anic4h Ranskye yang hanya bisa menelan ludah. Maeve memberi aba-aba untuk bicara. Akhirnya ia berkata,

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil informasi tersebut dari database Zero…tapi lepaskanlah dia!"

Nobuseri menimpali, "Kau hanya punya waktu 3 jam untuk melakukannya!" Dengan berat hati, Ranger muda itu melangkah 4anic4h Accretia yang terikat dan tidak berdaya. Peluh mengalir di dahinya, ia berbisik,

_Zero, apa yang telah mereka lakukan padamu?_

-#-

Jam 08.00 pagi

Pemukiman mulai hidup kembali, meskipun keadaan tegang di Balai Pertemuan. Pasar-pasar dipenuhi para pembeli yang antusias. Mereka sangat sibuk sehingga tidak memperhatikan adanya penyusup di antara mereka.

Shadx13 berhasil menyusup ke dalam pemukiman, meskipun dijaga ketat. Ia menggunakan kode yang tidak terpakai, dimana para interrogator Kekaisaran berhasil mendapatkannya dari para pemberontak yang tertangkap. Begitu didalam, databasenya segera menganalisa celah tersebut. Tetapi ia tidak punya waktu. Ia sedang menjalankan misi. Cepat-cepat, ia masuk ke dalam pasar dan berkeliling tanpa menarik perhatian. Saat itu pula ia memasukkan IR locator ke dalam sebuah keranjang dan langsung menghilang bagaikan hantu…

-#-

Jam 08.40

Di atas atmosfir Novus,

Kapal angkasa Freedom masih mengorbit di sisi gelap Novus untuk menghindari pendeteksian. Mereka bersiap untuk menjemput tim di bawah. Tiba-tiba alarm berbunyi.

"Ada apa? Lapor ke anjungan segera!" tanya Kapten kapal.

Jurumudi melapor, "Kapten, radar kita menangkap sesuatu keluar dari Hyperspace di atas Novus!" Kemudian layar monitor menunjukkan angkasa yang terdistorsi dan keluar sebuah kapal penjelajah dari hyperspace. Kapten, jurumudi dan awak kapal menjadi pucat begitu mengenali kapal tersebut.

"Itu milik…Accretia! Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?" Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi. Kapten berpaling pada salah satu operatornya,

"Hubungi tim di daratan melalui pesan berkode! Katakan, kapal penjelajah Kekaisaran berada di atas mereka!"

Operator itu mengiyakan, "Baik, Kapten!"

-#-

Sepuluh menit yang lalu,

Penjaga pemberontak sedang mengawasi keadaan sekitarnya dari menara mereka. Tiba-tiba seorang Bellato memanggil rekan Accretianya,

"AIM GX-6, sensorku menangkap sesuatu…"

Cyborg itu menanggapi, "Benar, sensorku juga melaporkan hal yang sama…ada ping yang ganjil didalam pemukiman!" Pemberontak Cora diantara mereka berkata,

"Aku akan mengirim patrol kita untuk memeriksa seluruh pemukiman ini! Kalian berdua cari sumber ping tersebut, sementara aku melapor kepada Pemimpin kita!"

"Ya, Pak!" Dengan segera, kelompok itu bergerak menuju pasar.

-#-

Lima menit kemudian,

Nobuseri sedang memperhatikan Ranskye, ketika berita itu datang, Maeve melihat hal itu dan bertanya,

"Ada apa?"

Cyborg itu menjawab, "Hanya gangguan kecil…tidak usah dibesar-besarkan!" Pemberontak Bellato itupun tidak bertanya lagi.

-#-

Jam 09.00 pagi.

Kembali ke pos pengintaian Bellato,

Zephyrus masih menatap pemukiman yang tidak terlihat itu, sementara yang lain menunggu. Tak lama kemudian, Novem datang,

"Apa yang Mayor pikirkan?" tanyanya. Wizard veteran itu menjawab sekenanya,

"Masa lalu…aku berpikir kapan perang sialan ini berakhir…"

Wanita berambut merah jambu itu tertawa, "Aku tidak pernah menduga kau menjadi sentimental. Kita telah berperang sejak nenek moyang kita mulai…" Ketika ia berpaling, Zephyr melihat luka pada wajahnya. Hal itu menyakitkannya. Menyadari hal itu, Mental Smith wanita itu bertanya,

"Apa?"

"Lukamu…" Zephyr menjawab, "…itu mengingatkanku pada…"

"Itu cerita lama, Mayor." potong Novem, "Tolong, jangan ingatkan aku lagi…"

"Sejak kecelakaan itu…aku berpikir jika dia…" tekur Zephyr.

Novem langsung membuang wajahnya, "Kau masih memikirkan dia rupanya…" Sebelum Spiritualist itu sempat menjawab, Vernitz berlari menuju mereka dan berkata,

"Mayor! Kolonel! Kita menerima pesan berkode dari 'Freedom'! Ada kapal penjelajah Accretia di atas planet ini dan kapal itu memosisikan diri di atas pemukiman ini!"

"Apa katamu?" teriak Zephyr dan Novem serentak

-#-

Jam 09.30 pagi,

Di dalam pemukiman para pemberontak,

Para pemberontak telah membongkar habis setiap sudut untuk menemukan sumber ping misterius. Mereka tidak melewatkan setiap tempat hingga memasuki pasar. Bellato yang membawa sensor segera mengikuti alatnya sampai kepada keranjang-keranjang. Ia memanggil

"AIM GX-6, bantu aku!" Rekan Accretia yang dipanggil datang dan segera membalikkan setiap keranjang yang ditemui. Lalu cyborg itu mengambil sesuatu dari isi sebuah keranjang dan membawanya,

Pemberontak Bellato berteriak, "IR locator!" Ia langsung berpaling kepada orang terdekat,

"Beritahu para pemimpin, bahwa persembunyian kita telah ditemukan!" Tanpa membuang waktu, suruhan itu segera menuju Balai Pertemuan.

-#-

Jam 09.50 pagi

Di dalam kapal penjelajah Brutez

Sebuah drone melaporkan, "Pemimpin, kita telah menemukan sinyal itu. Sinyal itu datang dari koordinat 76, 64, 89, barat daya!" Mercenary itu memainkan jari-jarinya sebelum ia memberi perintah,

"Mulai menembak pada perintahku!" Dengan langsung, seluruh persenjataan di kapal angkasa itu mulai mengisi, tinggal menunggu perintah.

Komputer Kapal menginformasikan, _Siap untuk pengeboman dari orbit!_

Brutez memberi perintah dengan suara yang dingin, "Tembak!" Maka kapal tersebut mulai memuntahkan serangannya pada sasaran yang dituju…

-#-

Di lain pihak,

Mendadak, Teiresias menjerit histeris sehingga mengejutkan yang lain. Alcyone, Atalanta dan Penthesilea cepat-cepat menenangkannya,

Khawatir, Almasyr segera menuju mereka dan bertanya,

"Ada apa, Pendeta? Apa yang kau lihat dalam penglihatanmu?"

"Aku melihat darah…kekacauan…api…kematian…di balik karang ini. Kita harus pergi dari sini!" Katanya dengan serak. Lalu Volturi berkata,

"Lihat ke atas!" Semuanya berpaling ke langit dan melihat kilauan-kilauan yang menuju ke arah bukit batu tersebut.

"Demi DECEM…" desis Petarung muda itu. Ia segera memperingatkan, "Kita harus berlindung!" Begitu mereka pergi, ledakan beruntun menggoncangkan seluruh bukit batu.

-#-

Jam 09.55 pagi

Kembali ke pemukiman,

AIM GX-6 masih memegang IR locator itu, ketika langit di atasnya tiba-tiba menjadi cerah…tembakan itu langsung mengenai targetnya. Pertama-tama, medan pelindung masih bertahan. Perlahan tapi pasti, medan itupun roboh di bawah gencarnya pengeboman dan serangan tersebut menghantam sasarannya, termasuk Accretia yang malang. Ledakan berikutnya yang lebih keras mengakibatkan kebakaran dimana-mana. Kekacauan merajalela. Semuanya panik. Api melahap apa saja di depannya dengan cepat. Situasinya tidak terkendali.

-#-

Jam 10.00 pagi

Di dalam Balai Pertemuan,

Semuanya masih memperhatikan Ranskye yang meretas ke dalam database Zero ketika pelapor itu datang. Ia hendak berkata,

"Pemimpin, kita…" Saat yang sama, sebuah ledakan keras mengguncang seluruh pemukiman.

-#-

Di lain tempat,

Para Accretia memandangi kobaran api tanpa perasaan apapun, termasuk Gungnir.

"Sensorku mendeteksi medan siluman telah hilang akibat pengeboman. Masih ada jeda 5 jam sebelum benar-benar hilang. Ini mungkin menghambat bala bantuan dari Brutez untuk mendarat…" lapor Exvion.

"Tapi ini cukup bagi kita untuk masuk…Accretia, siapkan senjata kalian!"

-#-

Catatan: Baiklah, ini bagian pertama! Nanti kita teruskan bila ada kesempatan lagi.


	12. Serangan Kilat! Bag II

Serangan Kilat!

(Blitzkrieg!)

Di dalam tempat Maeve,

Ketika bumi berguncang, Maya berjongkok untuk menghindari reruntuhan dan debu. Setelah guncangan mereda, ia melihat celah pada tempat tahanannya. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia langsung keluar.

-#-

Jam 10.05 pagi

Di dalam Balai Pertemuan,

Balai berada dalam keadaan porak poranda dan dipenuhi debu, namun Titania tetap duduk tenang. Ekspresi serupa ditunjukkan oleh Maeve, sementara Ranskye dan Clytemnestra nampak cemas. Ranger muda itu berlindung dibalik Zero. Nobuseri dan pengikutnya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Alasan mengapa para pemberontak sangat tenang adalah…mereka dilindungi oleh medan pelindung sihir yang dirapal oleh Titania dan Maeve. Wanita pemberontak Cora itu angkat suara,

"Sungguh beruntung, aku sempat memanggil medan pelindung! Terima kasih untukmu, Maeve!"

Wanita Bellato itu hanya menyeringai, "Sama-sama!" Ia berpaling ke arah cyborg pembelot itu,

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Nobuseri?"

Nobuseri menjawab, "Tidak ada komentar…ini tidak penting lagi sekarang!" Lalu ia bertanya pada ilmuwannya, "Bagaimana situasinya sekarang?"

Cyborg ilmuwan itu menjawab, "Tidak bagus! Kapal penjelajah Kekaisaran telah menemukan kita…pengeboman itu telah menghancurkan sistim pertahanan dan pendukung hidup kita. Usul: evakuasi dalam 5 jam!"

Pemberontak Bellato menanggapi, "Bila begitu, kita harus bersiap-siap sekarang!"

Titania menambahkan, seraya bangkit, "Aku setuju dengan kalian; kita harus pergi dari tempat ini dan bertemu di tempat yang telah ditentukan secepatnya!" Wanita Cora itu melirik ke arah pembunuh serial wanita,

"Erzebet, persiapkan segalanya!"

Saat yang sama, Maeve memberi perintah, "Calico Jack, umumkan kepada semua orang untuk evakuasi!" Sementara, Nobuseri membentak,

"Unit Smiley, ikuti aku!" Tanpa membuang waktu, para pemberontak mulai meninggalkan Balai Pertemuan hingga seseorang memanggil,

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana dengan kami?" Semuanya berpaling kepada Ranskye, Clytemnestra dan Zero yang masih inaktif.

Maeve berkata, "Kalian bebas sekarang; kalian boleh pergi…"

Gadis spiritualist itu menyahut, "Tidak semudah itu, apa yang akan terjadi dengan kami?"

Titania tersenyum saja, "Terserah kalian sekarang," Seraya menatap tajam, Ranskye berteriak dengan marah,

"Begitu saja? Kalian selesai dengan kami? Apakah kalian peduli bila Kekaisaran menemukan kami?" Nobuseri menjawab,

"Kalian sudah tak berguna bagi kami sekarang…kalian boleh pergi kemanapun kalian mau! Unit 0x, aktifkan!" Dalam sekejap, Accretia yang membisu aktif…

-#-

Kembali ke luar angkasa,

Brutez66 menuju ke ruangan dimana kapsul peluncur (Drop Pod) tersusun. Di depannya, sepasukan Accretia yang bersenjata lengkap, menanti perintah. Mercenary itu menatap wakilnya,

"Grudge DX, kamu bertanggung jawab atas kapal komando ini. Pastikan tidak ada yang lolos satupun, atau kamu akan berada di tempat peleburan besok pagi!"

Grudge menjawab, "Diterima, Pemimpin! Perintahmu akan segera dijalankan!" Cyborg berzirah merah-putih itu masuk kedalam kapsul bersama-sama pasukannya, yang segera otomatis menutup.

-#-

Beberapa saat kemudian,

Kapsul-kapsul peluncur segera diluncurkan ke dataran dengan kecepatan tinggi.

-#-

Di lain pihak,

Ledakan lain merobohkan dinding karang terdekat. Gruudx76 dan Tri-EdgeX8 keluar dengan membawa Launcher. Ketika Gungnir menginspeksi, Shadx13 melaporkan,

"Pemimpin, pengeboman telah membuka jalan bagi kita. Sepertinya para pemberontak telah mundur teratur. Phalanx Brutez juga memimpin bala bantuan untuk membantu kita!"

"Bagus," komentar sang Destroyer, "Invictus, pimpin unit-unit untuk memeriksa sekitarnya. Tujuan kita adalah menemukan tujuan primer; para pemberontak akan menjadi tujuan terakhir kita!"

"Diterima, Pemimpin!" jawab Gladius tersebut sebelum memimpin yang lainnya. Gungnir tetap tinggal bersama Exvion. Cyborg berzirah putih itu bertanya,

"Apakah kau menemukan keberadaan target kita, Unit E47?"

"Negatif, sejauh ini tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka!" jawab sang ilmuwan

Gungnir berujar, "Tidak apa-apa, kita pasti menemukan mereka secepatnya!"

-#-

Sementara bagi para Cora,

Kepulan asap tebal muncul dari pemukiman yang terbakar. Hal itu tidak lepas dari perhatian Volturi. Ia berkomentar,

"Sepertinya orang-orang kafir itu terbakar menjadi abu…namun aku rasa itu terlalu enak bagi mereka. Ini tugasku untuk memberikan hukuman dalam wewenangku sebagai seorang Black Knight!"

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Almasyr. Black Knight itu menjawab seraya menjauh,

"Aku takkan berlama-lama disini… aku akan masuk kedalam!" Petarung muda itu menahannya,

"Tidak! Itu terlalu berbahaya, lagipula Pendeta Teiresias sedang tidak enak badan…" Namun Volturi segera mendorongnya dengan kasar,

"Kau mau menyelamatkan tunanganmu atau tidak? Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu denganmu…" Ia langsung pergi bersama Elmyra. Melihat kejadian itu, Penthesilea merutuk,

"Sial, tingkah lakunya suatu saat akan membunuhnya! Almasyr, kau tinggal di sini dengan Pendeta dan Alcyone. Atalanta dan aku akan membuntuti Volturi; mudah-mudahan kita menemukan Cly…"

Pemuda itu memprotes, "Aku harus menemanimu…" Ia terkejut, ketika Hunter wanita itu berkata dengan tegas,

"Tidak! Kau dan Alcyone tinggal di sini sampai Teiresias dapat berjalan…" Kemudian ia berpaling kepada pemanah wanita di sampingnya,

"Atalanta, ayo pergi!" Atalanta mengangguk dan mereka pergi meninggalkan Almasyr, Alcyone dan Teiresias.

-#-

Di tempat lain,

Pasukan Bellato melihat datangnya kapsul-kapsul peluncur. Zephyr menggerutu,

"Terkutuk! Para kaleng besi itu mengirim pasukan sergap mereka!"

Novem langsung bertanya, "Apa yang akan kita lakukan, Mayor? Jika saja kita punya MAU kita disini…" Wizard itu langsung melirik ke arah Brood,

"Kopral, aku ingin kau masuk ke dalam pemukiman dan temukan sasaran kita!"

Brood langsung mengiyakan, "Baik, Pak!" Mental Smith wanita menambahkan,

"Kopral, bawa Nelysa bersamamu! Dia dapat menolongmu…" Segera, Gadis Chandra itu bergabung dengan Hidden Soldier menuju pemukiman yang terbakar. Sementara sosok tubuh mereka menghilang, Zephyr diam-diam berkata dalam hatinya,

_Kuharap mereka tidak terlambat…_

-#-

Kembali ke Balai Pertemuan,

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Restart…**

**Alihkan sumber tenaga…**

**0…20%…50%…70%…90%…100% Lengkap!**

**Database primer dipulihkan…**

**Database sekunder dipulihkan…**

**Modifikasi dipulihkan…**

**Unduh Prosedur Tempur**

**Aktifkan semua system…**

Gelombang statis yang tadinya memenuhi lapang pandang Zero, mulai menjadi jelas. Ia segera disambut oleh wajah Ranskye dan Clytemnestra.

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Analisa situasi…**

**Subject Primer: Ranskye dari Bellato…TEMAN**

**Subject Sekunder: Clytemnestra dari Cora…TEMAN**

**Tindakan: LINDUNGI RANSKYE DARI BELLATO DAN CLYTEMNESTRA DARI CORA DENGAN SEGALA UPAYA.**

"Zero0x, apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Ranskye. Namun cyborg itu malah bertanya balik,

"Ranskye…Clytemnestra, apakah kalian baik-baik saja?"

Gadis Cora itu menyeletuk, "Sepertinya kaleng besi ini baik-baik saja…"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku belum bisa mengakses databasenya tadi…" ujar Ran. Ketika mereka berbalik, para pemberontak sudah menghilang.

"Para pengecut itu…" Cly memaki, namun ranger muda itu menghentikannya,

"Lupakan mereka, kita harus pergi dari sini…" Mereka bertiga segera meninggalkan balai yang telah porak-poranda.

-#-

Di saat yang sama,

Para pemberontak telah melakukan evakuasi melalui terowongan rahasia. Para pemimpin berdiri sambil mengawasi proses tersebut, lalu Titania menggumam,

"Dia tidak akan senang mendengar ini…"

Maeve menanggapi, dengan nada prihatin pada suaranya, "Maksudmu, Lord Blackside? Itu benar!" Nobuseri menyela,

"Itu tidak masalah…Lord Blackside mencurigai sesuatu di balik ledakan besar tersebut…" Sebelum cyborg itu melanjutkan, Calico Jack datang melapor,

"Pemimpin, pasukan musuh telah memergoki kita…"

"Jack, urus mereka! Jangan biarkan seorangpun lolos!" perintah Maeve. Pembunuh serial itu hanya menjilat bibirnya dengan senang,

"Ya, Bu!" Lalu ia menghilang dibalik kepulan asap, Seraya memperhatikan, pemimpin pemberontak Cora bertanya,

"Apakah aku perlu mengirim Erzebet untuk membantunya?" Wanita Bellato itu hanya mengangguk. Dengan segera, Erzebet mengikuti rekan Bellato-nya. Melihat hal itu, Smiley bertanya,

"Pemimpin, boleh aku bermain bersama mereka juga?"

"Diam di tempat, Unit Smiley! Ini bukan waktunya bermain!" tegur Nobuseri.

-#-

Beberapa saat kemudian,

Calico Jack siap menghadang musuh yang datang. Ia dapat mendengar mereka.

"Pemimpin, kita menemukan seseorang yang masih hidup…" Suara lain membalas,

"Bagus, tinggalkan mereka agar aku dapat bermain-main dengan mereka!" Ketika asap mulai menipis, muncullah sepasukan Accretia dengan salah satu dari mereka yang berzirah merah-putih sebagai pemimpin mereka. Pembunuh serial itu tersenyum menyeramkan,

"Wah, banyak sekali para monster di sini…aku kira ini tidak cukup…"

Mercenary itu melangkah maju, "Calico Jack dikenali…reputasimu telah dikenal. Lagipula, kau telah banyak membunuh para petarung terbaik Kekaisaran. Ini tak dapat dibiarkan…"

"Kau salah! Aku akan meneruskan ini sampai Kaisarmu jatuh…" ujar Jack.

Brutez66 berkata, "Kalau begitu, ini adalah tugasku sebagai pembela Kekaisaran untuk menghabisimu…" Secara otomatis, para Accretia lain memberi ruang kepada mereka. Mercenary itu mengeluarkan sebuah gada dan berkata lagi,

"Aku berharap kau dapat menghiburku lebih lama daripada yang terakhir…" Calico Jack mengeluarkan pisau lempar Hora-nya dan meraung seperti binatang,

"Matilah kau, monster!" Mereka saling menyerang…

-#-

Di tempat lain,

Di tengah-tengah asap dan api, Volturi berjalan-jalan dengan santainya. Tak lama kemudian ia menemukan mangsa pertamanya…sepasang pemberontak Cora.

Ia bertanya, "Aku duga kalian adalah pemberontak…" Pria pemberontak Cora membalas,

"Ya, tetapi kami tidak ada mood untuk berurusan denganmu…"

"Aku mengerti…" ujar Black Knight tersebut, "Apakah kalian siap menerima penghakiman? Bertobatlah atau bersiaplah dihakimi!" Wanita pemberontak segera melemparkan pisau-pisau ke arahnya. Namun Volturi hanya diam seraya merapal,

"Barricade!" Pisau-pisau itu terpental ketika menabrak pelindung yang tidak terlihat. Pria pemberontak itu langsung mengayunkan pedang besarnya, sementara kekasihnya bersiap untuk menggunakan Force. Begitu pedang itu terayun, serangannya mengenai tempat kosong. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah pada tubuhnya dan melihat bahwa itu darahnya sendiri!

"UAAAGH!" Pemberontak Cora itu menjerit keras, ketika tubuhnya terpotong menjadi dua. Di lain pihak, yang wanita terkejut melihat sebilah pedang menembus dadanya dari belakang…dan Volturi sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Pria celaka! Kau…menggunakan…Hypnotize…" rutuknya seraya tersengal-sengal. Black Knight itu berbisik di telinga wanita yang sekarat,

"Simpan nafasmu baik-baik, pengkhianat…aku akan menikmati kematianmu…"

-#-

Tanpa disadari Volturi,

Maya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, ketika ia menyaksikan kejadian menyeramkan tersebut. Dilihatnya Volturi mencampakkan tubuh wanita pemberontak yang berlumuran darah itu ke tanah seenaknya saja. Lalu Elmyra melaporkan,

"Tuanku, aku merasa para Accretia telah menguasai tempat ini…apakah kita akan melanjutkan pencarian Tuan Putri?"

Black Knight itu berkata, "Mungkin, kita mundur sementara. Sangat disayangkan, aku hanya bisa menebus jiwa para pengkhianat ini. Tidak apa, lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Yang berikutnya akan lebih buruk daripada ini!" Chandra itu tetap diam, hingga seseorang membekapnya dari belakang. Ia mencoba memberontak, tetapi terdengar bisikan,

"Diamlah! Kami temanmu!" Ketika para Cora pergi, ia berpaling dan melihat Brood dan Nelysa.

"Demi Force! Aku kira kalian Accretia…" ujar Maya. Hidden Soldier itu menjelaskan,

"Kami diutus untuk menyelamatkan para korban dari ledakan. Apakah kau sendirian?"

Maya menjawab, "Tidak, Ranskye bersamaku!"

"Kalau begitu, kita harus menemukan mereka sebelum para Accretia…" tambah Nelysa.

-#-

Kembali ke pemukiman yang ditinggalkan,

Ranskye, Clytemnestra dan Zero0x keluar dari gudang persenjataan dan memeriksa sekitarnya yang telah ditinggalkan. Gadis Cora itu bertanya,

"Sekarang bagaimana?" Ranger muda itu menjawab,

"Kita perlu mencari jalan keluar terdekat…masalahnya aku tidak tahu yang mana…"

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Analisa situasi…**

Zero mengusulkan, "Mungkin kita harus ke Timur, sejak aku perhatikan jejak para pemberontak menuju ke sana…"

"Apa kau yakin? Tanya Clytemnestra was-was.

Dengan jengkel, Ran berteriak, "Apakah kau punya ide yang lebih baik?" Gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahunya, sambil mengikuti mereka ke arah Timur.

-#-

Di lain pihak,

Para pemberontak telah mencapai tempat yang aman. Saat itu Titania bertanya pada Maeve,

"Apakah kau tidak mengkhawatirkan anak buahmu?"

Pemberontak Bellato menjawab, " Tidak perlu! Meskipun dia mati, kita dapat mengklon dia kembali dan…lagi. Dengan kata lain, Jack bisa dikorbankan…"

"Dingin sekali…tapi semua halal pada perang," siul Titania.

Maeve menambahkan, "Meskipun demikian, Jack sulit dibunuh…kita harus berhati-hati…terutama dengan Erzebet-mu…"

"Kau benar juga…" balas wanita Cora itu, "Dia dan Erzebet akan menunda musuh kita…" Ketika mereka meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Nobuseri, sebuah ledakan keras terjadi dan mengubur jalan rahasia itu.

-#-

Ranskye dan lain-lain telah menemukan jalan keluar, tetapi sudah tertutup. Di saat yang sama, para Accretia makin mendekat. Ia sadar bahwa tidak ada jalan keluar lagi. Ia mengambil busur kompositnya dan berkata kepada mereka,

"Clytemnestra! Zero! Senang sekali berkenalan dengan kalian, tapi sekarang kita sepertinya harus bertarung habis-habisan!"

"Setidaknya, aku dapat mati dengan kehormatan! Untuk ini, DECEM akan memberkatiku!" balas gadis Cora itu, walau gemetar dalam hati. Spiritualist itu mengangkat tongkatnya. Tetapi Zero hanya diam membisu. Ia dapat mendengar perintah dari para Accretia tersebut. Databasenya bekerja keras…

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Analisa situasi…**

**Unduh konfigurasi pertempuran…**

**Cek persenjataan…**

**Senjata Primer: Beam Saber…AKTIF**

**Senjata Sekunder: Shadow Protector…AKTIF**

**Senjata Cadangan: 1 set pisau lempar 14 inci…AKTIF**

**Review Doktrin Accretia…**

"**Bangsa Cora dan Bellato adalah musuh Kekaisaran…"**

**Subyek Primer: Ranskye dari Bellato…MUSUH**

**Subyek Sekunder: Clytemnestra dari Cora…MUSUH**

**Tindakan:…SELAMATKAN DIRI SENDIRI**

-#-

Ketika asap mulai memudar, para Accretia mulai mengepung mereka. Ran dapat melihat mereka dengan jelas; cyborg yang berzirah putih dan yang lainnya merah-putih. Ia tidak dapat menangani mereka semua, tetapi dengan Cly dan Zero, ia dapat menghadapi beberapa dari mereka. Ia memanggil,

"Cly, bersiaplah…" Pemuda Bellato itu berbalik dan terkejut melihat…Zero telah membekuk Clytemnestra dengan memegang pisau lempar seinci dari tenggorokannya. Ia juga membekap gadis itu. Gadis Cora itu nampak ketakutan. Dengan suara dingin, cyborg itu berkata padanya,

"Buang senjatamu, Bellato…atau gadis ini mati!"

-#-

Catatan: Hehehe…bagaimana dengan bagian kedua? Kita lihat nanti lanjutannya!


	13. Pertaruhan Berbahaya

Pertaruhan Berbahaya

(The Desperate Gambit)

Untuk sesaat, dunia di sekitar Ranskye runtuh. Dia tidak percaya bahwa Zero yang diprogramnya kembali, berbalik melawannya di saat seperti ini. Dia _mempercayainya!_ Seraya menolak untuk percaya, Bellato muda itu memanggil,

"Unit 0x, apa…kau…pasti? Apakah…sirkuitmu…rusak?"

-#-

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Analisa…**

**Target Primer: Ranskye dari Bellato**

**Detak jantung meningkat**

**Tonasi suara menurun**

**Hasil analisa: a. Ketidak-pastian dan rasa takut**

**b. Tipuan**

**Tindakan tepat:…**

Zero memerintahkan, "Kuperintahkan kau untuk menurunkan senjatamu atau dia mati…aku takkan mengulangi lagi, Bellato!" Clytemnestra meronta keras, tetapi Petarung Accretia itu bergeming. Ia menunjukkan siapa yang bos.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kembali ke program aslimu? Aku kira aku telah menulis ulang semuanya…" seru Ran. Jika Zero manusia, pastilah ia tertawa.

"Rasa ingin tahumu mengagumkan, Bellato! Kau memang menulis ulang program, tetapi tidak semuanya. Doktrin Kekaisaran masih ada di dalam databaseku. Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi, Bellato!" Mendadak, gadis Cora itu melepaskan diri dan berteriak,

"Hancurkan dia, Ranskye! Hancurkan makhluk ini! Jangan pedulikan aku! Selamatkan dirimu! Aku bersedia…" Kalimatnya terpotong ketika Zero mencekik lehernya. Makhluk besi itu menantang,

"Secara logika, kau tidak akan membunuhnya hanya untuk menyelamatkan dirimu…atau akankah kau?"

Ranger itu bimbang, sementara cyborg itu mengulangi perkataannya,

"Waktunya hampir habis, Bellato!" Ran bingung; ia tidak mampu mengambil keputusan. Ia tidak dapat mengorbankannya. Saat itu muncullah pikiran,

_Apa yang aku pikirkan? Dia itu Cora…musuh abadinya! Mengapa ia harus peduli padanya?_ Ran mengangkat busur composite-nya sejajar dengan mata. Hal itu membuat Zero uring-uringan.

Namun, peristiwa-peristiwa lama kembali terulang di dalam pikirannya. Baginya, Clytemnestra bukanlah musuhnya; kini ia temannya…dan ia tidak dapat membunuh seorang teman. Dengan perasaan kalah, ia menurunkan busurnya…

-#-

Clytemnestra terkejut melihat tindakan Ranskye. Ia mendengarnya berbicara,

"Aku tidak dapat melakukannya…aku takkan menyakitimu, Cly…" Raut wajah gadis Cora itu lesu. Tiba-tiba ranger muda itu didorong jatuh oleh…Destroyer berzirah putih.

"Ran!" jerit Cly putus asa. Sementara Zero memperhatikan kawan-kawannya muncul satu persatu.

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Analisa situasi…**

**Mengenali jejas energy…**

**Kawan datang: 12**

**Bersenjata lengkap…sesuai standar Kekaisaran**

**Subyek Primer: Destroyer Accretia…mencari**

**Hasil : GungnirT11**

**Pangkat : Centurion**

**Subyek Sekunder: Gladius Accretia…mencari**

**Hasil: InvictusR46**

**Subyek Tertier: Ilmuwan Accretia…mencari**

**Hasil: Tidak teridentifikasi…rahasia**

"Bagus, Unit0X," puji Gungnir, "Kami kira kau memberontak,"

Mengenali pangkat dan nomor, Zero membalas, "Ini taktik pengalihan, CenturionT11. Aku hanya berpura-pura direntas dan bergabung dengan mereka…"

"Taktik bagus, aku harus katakan!" tambah Exvion, "Dan kau juga membawa specimen bagus…"

Destroyer Accretia segera menegur, "Jaga tanganmu, Unit E47! Kita akan menangani para tahanan ini sesuai kode Kekaisaran!" Tak lama kemudian, Gruud, Tri-Edge, Shadx dan yang terakhir, Brutez bergabung dengan mereka. Mercenary tersebut masih memegang gada yang basah dengan darah.

"Bagaimana misimu, Centurion?" tanyanya.

Gungnir menjawab, "Misi terlaksana 100% Tidak hanya kita menemukan Unit 0X, kita juga menangkap mereka yang selamat. Tentu saja, Tribun akan senang dengan ini…" Gruud meringkus ranger Bellato itu, sementara Clytemnestra ditahan oleh Tri-Edge dan salah satu dari anak buah Brutez. Ran menggeliat, meskipun ia tahu bahwa ia bukan tandingan para Accretia ini. Ia bertanya

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadap kami?" Para Accretia yang berpangkat tinggi berpaling padanya. Gungnir merespon pertanyaannya,

"Kalian akan diinterogasi secara ekstensif mengenai segalanya…kerjasama kalian sangat diharapkan." Cly meludahi mereka, sambil bertanya,

"Bagaimana bila kami tidak bekerja sama?"

Brutez menambahkan, "Maka para ilmuwan kami akan menemukan cara untuk membuat kalian bekerja sama. Mereka punya caranya…aku benar bukan, Unit E47" Cyborg ilmuwan itu hanya mengangguk. Ranskye telah mendengar repuasi para ilmuwan Accretia; mereka adalah pelajar ilmu pengetahuan yang tekun tetapi tanpa etika perikemanusiaan. Tindakan mereka yang tak berperikemanusiaan tidak dapat dibicarakan, bahkan di dalam masyarakat Accretia sendiri. Lalu Gungnir membentak,

"Cukup! Bawa mereka! Kita akan pergi ke titik penjemputan…" Gruud dan Tri-Edge segera menggiring pemuda Bellato dan gadis Cora itu dari puing-puing pemukiman itu.

-#-

Dari tempat yang tersembunyi, Maya, Nelysa dan Brood memperhatikan segalanya. Memperhatikan Chandra yang lain gelisah dan ingin bergerak, Hidden Soldier itu segera merengkuh lengan Maya, bertanya,

"Mau kemana kau?" Maya menarik lengannya kembali, seraya menjawab ketus,

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku akan menolong Ranskye!"

"Terlalu berbahaya!" kata Chandra yang paling muda memperingatkan, "Mereka lebih banyak…hal terbaik adalah kembali ke kamp dan lapor pada Mayor!"

"Tapi mereka…" protes Maya. Brood langsung memotong,

"Kamp kami dekat; ini tidak akan makan waktu, Bu!" Akhirnya, Chandra itu menyerah. Beberapa jam kemudian, keadaan di sekitarnya sepi. Brood berkata,

"Semua aman…ayo, pergi!" Para Bellato buru-buru keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka…hanya untuk bertemu Volturi dan Elmyra. Hidden Soldier itu mengangkat senjatanya dengan refleks, sementara Maya dan Nelysa mengambil posisi bertahan.

"Sudah kuduga…pasti ada tikus-tikus di sini setelah semuanya pergi," celetuk Black Knight Cora itu.

Brood menggeram, "Sama saja dengan kamu; salah satu dari kalian ditangkap oleh para Accretia tetapi kau tidak berbuat apapun untuk menolongnya…"

Volturi hanya menjilat bibirnya, seraya berkata,"Dia bukan perhatianku…tujuanku adalah untuk menghancurkan orang-orang kafir seperti kalian!" Hidden Soldier tersebut menyahut

"Kalau begitu cobalah!" Namun Black Knight itu hanya melirik ke arah rekan wanitanya. Wanita Cora itu mengangkat tongkatnya dan berseru,

"Paimon, keluarlah!" Dalam sekejap, muncullah lambang Persekutuan Suci Cora di tanah dan seorang petarung berzirah merah dan bersenjata pedang besar keluar.

"Summoner (Pemanggil)…" bisik Maya tertahan. Paimon hanya menatap para Bellato; ia menunggu perintah.

"Ini sangat mudah…terlalu mudah…" celetuk Volturi. Tiba-tiba seseorang menambahkan dengan nada kasar,

"Mudah untuk memecahkan batok kepalamu…" Semua mata berpaling dan melihat Zephyr mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Black Knight itu. Novem, Vernitz dan Armbold juga datang dan membawa senjata mereka masing-masing.

"Jangan bergerak, Cora!" kata wizard itu memperingatkan, "Atau aku sangat senang untuk menghancurkanmu,"

Volturi merutuk dengan nada tidak senang, "Zephyrus…Api Kebebasan. Kau mengambil resiko dengan mengancamku di depan Paimon,"

"Seekor anjing tidak akan menggigit, selama kau mengancam pemiliknya…anak buahmu ragu-ragu," balas Zephyr, "Suatu kehormatan bagiku bahwa namaku diingat oleh Black Knight dari Persekutuan Suci…"

"Kau dan yang lain adalah noda bagi DECEM." desis Volturi, "Aku membuat mereka yang penting menjadi perhatianku. Suatu saat nanti, aku akan mengambil kepalamu…"

Zephyr menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalau begitu, mengapa aku harus membiarkan itu terjadi?" Sebelum wizard itu bertindak, suara lain berseru,

"Tetap di tempat! Kalau tidak, aku akan menembak siapapun di situ!" Dari kepulan asap, keluarlah Penthesilea dan Atalanta; mereka membidikkan senjata mereka kepada lawan-lawan mereka. Brood mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah pemburu wanita Cora yang datang.

"Sekarang siapa menembak siapa? Bila kau menembak kami duluan, kau akan membunuh kawanmu sendiri…" kata Novem mengingatkan.

"Kau kira aku peduli padanya?" bentak Penthesilea. Volturi nampak tersinggung, namun wanita Cora itu melanjutkan

"Aku hanya perlu membunuh kalian semua di sini, dan kemudian pergi menolong Clytemnestra…"

"Lakukanlah!" tantang Vernitz, "…dan kau akan mati seperti kami…" Tangan Atalanta terasa gatal untuk melepaskan panahnya. Untuk sesaat mereka semua terkunci dalam situasi genting. Tidak ada yang ingin menumpahkan tetes darah pertama.

Merasa frustasi, Maya berteriak, "Bisakah kita lupakan ini sesaat? Ran…dan gadis Cora itu berada dalam cengkeraman para Accretia! Kita harus menolong meeka!"

"Ya, setelah aku membereskan mereka semua…" sahut Zephyr.

Penthesilea menambahkan, "Silahkan, kalau kau bisa!" Tak lama kemudian, sebuah suare lembut menengahi,

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Pihak-pihak yang bertikai menengok dan melihat…Teiresias bersama Almasyr dan Alcyone. Semuanya menanggapi dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Volturi menggremetakkan giginya, sementara Zephyr berdiri membisu dan Novem terlihat kurang senang. Dark Priest wanita itu melanjutkan,

"Sepertinya aku mendengar suara yang kukenal di sini…apakah itu kalian, Zephyr? Novem?" Menurunkan tongkat sihirnya sekilas, wizard itu membalas,

"Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja, Teiresias…" Mental Smith wanita bergabung,

"Kami baik-baik saja, terima kasih…" ia terhenyak sejenak, ketika memperhatikan wanita Cora itu, "Matamu…"

"Aku kehilangan penglihatanku, tetapi aku tidak menyesal. DECEM menganugerahiku dengan pengertian melebihi penglihatan biasa. Itu merupakan berkat ketika kita selamat pada malam itu," Novem tidak membalas, seraya mengelus luka bakar pada wajah kanannya.

"Itu salahku…aku berharap," kata Zephyr. Wanita Cora itu menghentikannya,

"Tidak ada yang dipersalahkan di sini. Kita berada dalam pertempuran…"

Mendadak, Volturi menyela, "Maaf jika saya lancang, tetapi kita di dalam pertempuran sekarang!"

Nada suara Teiresias mulai serius dan tegas, "Kau benar! ISIS, keluarlah!" Bagaikan kilat, seorang petarung wanita dengan mesin terbang yang memiliki roda dan bersenjata lengkap muncul di belakang Dark Priest tersebut. Para Bellato segera mengambil posisi mereka, karena mereka mengetahui bila seorang Cora memanggil ISIS itu berarti pertarungan hingga titik darah terakhir.

Namun, Maya memohon,"Hentikan ini! Kita mungkin seteru, tetapi kita harus menolong teman kita dari cengkeraman para Accretia! Tolong hentikan ini semua!"

Teiresias berpaling dengan dingin, lalu bertanya, "Mengapa kau memohon pada kami, yang adalah musuhmu?"

Chandra muda itu menjawab, "Karena teman kalian bersama temanku…aku kira lebih mudah bicara dengan kalian dibandingkan dengan para kaleng rongsokan itu," Volturi menyeletuk, seraya berpaling pada Almasyr,

"Ya, sepertinya tunanganmu dibawa oleh mereka…"

Almasyr terkejut mendengarnya, "Clytemnestra? Mengapa kau tidak menolongnya?"

"Monster-monster itu terlalu banyak, belum lagi mereka membawa seorang Mercenary," kata Black Knight itu beralasan. Petarung muda itu menjadi bimbang. Lalu Zephyr angkat suara,

"Dengar, sepertinya kita punya tujuan yang sama! Kau ingin menolong temanmu, dan begitu juga kami! Mungkin lebih baik, bila kita adakan gencatan senjata sekarang hingga kita dapat menolong mereka masing-masing,"

Black Knight Cora mengejek, "Menggelikan, mengapa kami harus percaya padamu?

Wizard Bellato itu mendesis marah, "Aku tidak bicara denganmu! Aku bicara dengan Pendeta Teiresias! Kau mengetahui lebih baik menolong dari pada mengambil nyawa! Bila kau ingin menghabisi kami disini, baik! Tapi kau tahu lebih baik bahwa itu tidak akan bekerja dalam menghadapi para Accretia, apalagi dengan seorang Mercenary!" Dark Priest wanita itu terdiam, dan ia memandang pada petarung muda itu dan berkata,

"Segalanya terserah padamu, Pemimpin…" Penthesilea menarik senjatnya dan menambahkan,

"Aku hanya ikut perintah saja!" Almasyr bimbang; dengan kekuatan mereka, mungkin mereka dapat menolong Cly. Tetapi, itupun tidak pasti. Akhirnya ia bertanya kepada Zephyr,

"Apakah kau berjanji untuk tidak menyerang kami, ketika kami mencoba menyelamatkan Clytemnestra? Dapatkah kau bersumpah demi kehormatanmu?""

"Aku bersumpah demi kehormatanku! Aku tidak akan menyerangmu selama gencatan senjata!" jawab Zephyr lantang. Dengan rasa puas, Almasyr berkata,

"Itu sudah cukup! Pendeta! Penthesilea! Atalanta! Alcyone! Volturi!" Teiresias langsung mengembalikan ISIS ke alamnya, sementara Penthesilea dan Atalanta mengendorkan tegangannya. Volturi langsung mengeluh,

"Kau pasti sudah hilang pikiran dengan mengadakan gencatan senjata pada musuh kita!"

Petarung Cora itu menjawab ketus, "Tujuan kita hanya untuk menolong Clytemnestra! Perang kita dapat dilanjutkan di lain tempat dan lain waktu…" ia menambahkan, "Kalau kau tidak suka, kenapa tidak pergi aja?" Black Knight itu menggeram, tetapi ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Kemudian Almasyr berpaling kepada para Bellato,

"Aku membiarkan hal ini demi Cly. Beritahukan kami ke arah mana para Accretia pergi." Brood berpaling kepada para atasannya, yang hanya mengangguk. Ia menjelaskan seraya menujuk kea rah yang dimaksud,

"Mereka pergi ke Barat…mereka bilang ada titik penjemputan di sana…"

"Terima kasih," Almasyr berkata, "Kau dengar itu, Penthesilea?"

Wanita Pemburu-Pencuri Cora itu menggangguk, "Aku akan melacak mereka dengan segera…" Dengan itu, para Cora undur dari mereka. Sebelum pergi, Teiresias sempat melirik ke arah Zephyr dan Novem.

Tak lama kemudian, hanya tinggal para Bellato di pemukiman yang hancur lebur tersebut.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Maya.

Wizard itu menjawab, "Sekarang ikuti mereka dan tolong temanmu…"

-#-

Sementara di perkemahan para Accretia,

Para Accretia tengah menyiapkan perkemahan. Setiap unit menjalankan fungsinya masing-masing. ExvionE47 memperbaiki Zero0x dan mengganti zirahnya. Gruudx13 dan Tri-Edge menghubungi planet. Brutez66 dan GungnirT11 saling bertukar informasi. Di lain tempat, Ranskye dan Clytemnestra tengah diikat saling membelakangi.

Gadis Cora itu mendengus, "Apa yang kau kira mereka akan lakukan kepada kita?"

Ranger muda itu menjawab dengan lemas, "Aku lebih suka tidak memikirkan hal itu…"

Kemudian Cly bertanya, "Kenapa kau tidak menembakku? Kau dapat melakukannya dan menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri…"

Ran membalas, "Aku tidak menembak seorang teman…aku takkan melakukannya,"

Cly tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Teman…aku tidak menyangka akan mendengar kata tersebut dari seorang Bellato," Pemuda Bellato itu menyahut ketus,

"Terserah apa katamu! Setidaknya, aku tidak menyesal!" Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat hingga gadis Cora itu mengaku,

"Aku kira aku suka padamu, Ran…" Wajah Bellato itu langsung merah padam. Ia berkata dengan terbata-bata,

"Kukira…kau…membenciku…"

"Tadinya," jawab Cly, "Tetapi kau melakukan semuanya untukku, meskipun kita bermusuhan. Kau bahkan mengorbankan keselamatan dirimu demi aku. Kau peduli padaku apa adanya. Yah, mungkin saja hidup kita berakhir, jadi aku putuskan untuk berterus terang padamu, Ran"

Seraya menunduk, Ran menjawab, "Uh, kalau begitu aku salah. Aku minta maaf karena telah berkata-kata kasar kepadamu…"

Spiritualist Cora itu tersenyum, "Permintaan maaf diterima. Tidak ada masalah."

"Satu lagi," kata Ran melanjutkan, "Aku pikir kau sangat cantik, Clytemnestra," Kini giliran gadis Cora itu yang tersipu malu. Ia terus mendengarkan ranger itu berbicara,

"Aku akan mengenang saat kita bertemu…aku juga suka padamu, Cly!" Putri Ladenus itu mengangguk pelan dan berkata,

"Terima kasih banyak, Ranskye. Aku menghargainya…"

-#-

Catatan: Okeh, ini masih lanjutkan! Tinggal 3 bab lagi, sudah mau habis! Selamat menikmati!


	14. Permainan Mematikan

Permainan Mematikan

(The Deadly Game)

Sementara itu,

Gungnir bertanya pada Brutez:

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

"Mengapa butuh waktu lama untuk menteleport kita?"

Mercenary itu menjawab, "Aku menerima laporan bahwa portal di HQ sedang rusak. Admin Unit 001B memberitahu bahwa itu akan segera diperbaiki…"

Destroyer itu bertanya lagi, "Untuk berapa lama?"

Dijawab, "Sekitar 15 jam…" Tak lama kemudian, Zero yang sudah memakai baju zirah baru, menambahkan,

"Dapatkah kita menggunakan Return Gate para Dementor?" Untuk itu, Exvion menjelaskan,

"Resikonya terlalu besar. Seluruh muatan kita lebih besar daripada kapasitas Return Gate. Muatan yang berlebih akan berbahaya," CPU Gungnir mendegung hingga cyborg itu berkata,

"Kalau begitu, kita akan menunggu hingga perbaikan selesai. Unit x13 tengah mempersiapkan perimeter pertahanan untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mencoba membebaskan para sandera."

Brutez menyahut, "Aku telah menugaskan beberapa anak buahku untuk membantu Unit x13 dalam mempersiapkan perimeter," Lalu komandan Accretia itu berpaling kepada anak buahnya yang lain,

"Unit R46! Unit x76! Awasi terus para sandera! Kau juga, Unit 0x!" Zero, Invictus dan Gruud hanya mengangguk. Gungnir memberi perintah pada Tri-Edge,

"Unit X8, tetap awasi komunikasi!"

-#-

Beberapa mil dari kamp,

Shadx13 memeriksa perimeter bersama dua anak buah Brutez. Sejauh ini sensornya tidak menangkap apapun yang mencurigakan. Tetapi, sesuatu masih berdetik dalam CPUnya. Tiba-tiba...

"CLANG!" Cyborg itu berpaling ke asal suara, dan melihat salah satu dari rekannya jatuh tak berkutik. Phantom Shadow itu segera menginstruksikan anak buah yang tersisa untuk bersembunyi, kemudian ia melakukan hal yang sama. Di balik tempat yang terlindung, Shadx mulai menscan daerah sekitarnya. Tidak ada apapun. Ia memutuskan untuk mengupgrade penglihatannya dengan sinar infra merah. Tetap, tidak menemukan apapun. Pengitai itu berkesimpulan penyerang berasal dari kelas yang sama dengannya. Ia melakukan transmisi rahasia pada cyborg yang lain, sebelum keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, Ia memanggil,

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

"Siapapun kau keluarlah! Mari kita bicara empat mata…" Tidak ada jawaban.

Cyborg itu melanjutkan, "Sebagai rekan petarung, aku, Shadx13 memintamu untuk bicara lebih dahulu…" Tak lama kemudian, sosok wanita semampai muncul dari arah berlawanan, seraya memegang senjata, Ia berujar

"Kaleng besi sepertimu, punya nyali untuk berbicara denganku. Aku terkesan," Tersenyum sinis, ia berkata,

"Sekarang bicara! Waktu kita singkat!"

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Analisa situasi…**

**Identifikasi dari Database Kekaisaran**

**Target Primer: Pemburu Cora…mencari**

**Hasil: Penthesilea Dorona**

**Kelas : Ranger**

**Sub-Kelas: Pemburu-Pencuri (Stealer)**

**Status: Dicari untuk sabotase pangkalan suplai Elan**

**Tindakan: Pengalihan**

"Kau adalah Penthesilea Dorona yang dijuluki 'Bayangan dari Elan'…" ujar Shadx13. Dengan menyeringai, Penthesilea membalas,

"Dan kau adalah Shadx13, salah satu dari pasukan rahasia Accretia…kau terkenal setelah pembunuhan Tetua Durante. Itu tidak mudah dilupakan,"

Scout Accretia itu mengangguk, "Aku hanya menjalankan tugas. Programku adalah untuk melenyapkan ancaman bagi Kekaisaran…

-#-

Di lain tempat,

Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, Zero mengunjungi para sandera,

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Analisa situasi…**

**Subject Primer: Ranskye dari Bellato**

**Subject Sekunder: Clytemnestra dari Cora**

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" Satu-satunya jawaban yang diterima adalah ludah dari Clytemnestra. Petarung itu mengusap ludah tersebut dari zirahnya, seraya mengatakan,

"Databaseku mengatakan bahwa itu suatu tanda permusuhan,"

"Semua yang dikhianati teman mereka akan berbuat begitu." Ujar Ranskye sarkastis, "Aku salah telah mempercayaimu."

Zero berkata, "Kau salah menempatkan kepercayaanmu. Apa yang kau harapkan dengan meretas dan menulis ulang databaseku? Agar aku menjadi budakmu?" Ranger muda itu menatap Accretia itu tanpa rasa takut,

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi temanmu…itu saja. Apakah kau selalu menjalankan program di dalam dirimu?" katanya.

"Itulah jalan Kekaisaran; aku diprogram untuk patuh dan menghancurkanmu. Aku tidak dapat menjadi temanmu," jawab Zero.

"Tubuhmu mungkin logam, tetapi aku tidak percaya bahwa mereka dapat menghapus seluruh emosi di dalam otak organikmu…" kata Ran. Lalu Cly memotong mereka,

"Ran, jangan buang-buang waktu untuk bicara dengan monster ini! Dia tidak mempunyai kehormatan! Dia tidak mengerti artinya persahabatan. Para Accretia tidak mengenalnya…" Gladius itu protes,

"Kami tahu arti kehormatan…itulah nilai para Accretia!"

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau mengkhianati kamu? Kau mengklaim kau tahu kehormatan…tetapi bertindak sebaliknya. Petarung yang terhormat tidak akan memberikan teman-temannya kepada musuh mereka. Buat apa? Cobalah temukan arti terdalam di dalam programmu. Aku kira aku menambahkannya." Mendengar itu, cyborg itu terlihat bingung,

"Kehormatan adalah untuk patuh pada Kaisar…untuk berkorban demi rekan…" Kemudian cyborg ilmuwan itu datang,

"Unit 0x, Pemimpin memanggilmu untuk penyelidikan lebih lanjut mengenai ledakan…mengapa kau berbicara dengan para tahanan?" CPU Zero berdengung,

,** CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Analisa situasi…**

**Tindakan:…**

Lalu Petarung itu menjawab, "Aku hanya membandingkan informasi dari mereka…pengecekan," ExvionE47 termenung sejenak, hingga akhirnya ia berkata,

"Diterima! Ayo…" Begitu mereka meninggalkan tempat itu, Cly langsung bertanya,

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Ranskye berpikir, "Mungkin…programku tidak sepenuhnya gagal…"

-#-

Kembali ke Penthesilea dan Shadx13,

Cyborg itu melanjutkan, "Dengan kata lain, kau hanya pencoleng dan pemulung! Bahkan orang sebangsamu tidak menghargaimu, meskipun kau menolong mereka,"

"Aku tidak menyangkal itu. Aku memang pencuri, tetapi yang membedakan aku dan kau adalah kehormatan!" kata Pemburu wanita itu meringis.

Shadx13 meneruskan, tetapi nada mengejek terdengar jelas di balik suara digitalnya, "Apa gunanya kehormatan untuk seorang pencuri?" Penthesilea hanya tertawa,

"Hah, kaleng rongsokan sepertimu tidak mengerti hal itu! Bicara kehormatan, aku menduga kau telah menyuruh cecungukmu untuk mengincar aku sementara kita bicara…namun, aku telah mengambil langkah pencegahan…" Scout Accretia itu berbalik ke arah anak buahnya yang jatuh dengan anak panah mencuat dari matanya. Cyborg itu berbalik, dan berkata dengan monoton,

"Itu hanya kemunduran kecil…aku dapat mengatasinya,"

"Kalau begitu, kita selesaikan dengan cara lama!" sahut wanita Cora itu. Dengan serentak, keduanya menarik senjata masing-masing dan…

DUAR!

DUAR! Penthesilea menembakkan kedua UZinya, sementara Shadx13 memuntahkan serangan dari Plasma Gun miliknya. Mereka bergerak cepat dari batu ke batu, menghindari tembakan lawan. Shadx mencoba mengontak perkemahan; namun statis memenuhi komunikasinya.

_Cora itu pasti menggunakan sihir untuk mengganggu_…pikirnya.

-#-

Di perkemahan,

Gungnir menuju Tri-Edge;ranger itu tengah menghubungi kapal angkasa. Ia bertanya,

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

"Bagaimana status kita? Adakah laporan dari Unit x13?"

Yang ditanya membalas,"

"Negatif, Pemimpin! Tidak ada laporan dari Unit x13! Tampaknya gelombang statis memenuhi jalur komunikasi kita,"

"Ini tidak seperti Unit x13. Ia selalu melapor tepat waktu…pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi,"

Mercenary berzirah merah itu berkata, "Aku akan mengirim anak buahku untuk mengeceknya. Bila perlu, aku akan pergi sendiri ke sana!"

"Itu tidak perlu, Phalanx! Kehadiranmu sangat dibutuhkan di sini! Unit x76!" cegah Gungnir.

"Ya. Pemimpin?" kata Gruud menanggapi.

"Kau akan menemani beberapa anak buah Phalanx untuk mengecek mengapa Unit x13 tidak melapor kembali. Apakah itu jelas?"

"Ya!" balas Gruud. Ia segera mengeluarkan Roburite Shooter-nya. Brutez memberi aba-aba kepada anak buahnya untuk mengikuti Gruud. Lalu Invictus berujar,

"Unit R46 minta izin untuk menemani Unit x76!"

Gungnir membalas, "Diterima, Unit R46!" Kedua cyborg itu segera meninggalkan perkemahan itu

-#-

Di perimeter,

DUAR! DUAR! Penthesilea berguling-guling di tanah menghindari tembakan Plasma Gun.

Wanita Cora itu masih terlibat permainan kucing dan tikus dengan Scout Accretia tersebut. Iapun harus menghindari perangkap-perangkap yang dipasang seterunya. Ia berkoordinasi dengan Atalanta melalui hubungan telepati, sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti para Accretia.

_Atalanta, apakah kau melihat Accretia itu?_ Katanya membatin.

Pemanah yang bersembunyi menjawab,_ Tidak, Kak! Cyborg itu nampaknya menghilang Ia pasti menggunakan Cloaking Device…_

_ Terus awasi…aku tidak percaya ia sudah kembali ke perkemahan. Kita sudah memblok komunikasinya…_

_Dimengerti, Kak!_ Perlahan-lahan, Penthesilea keluar dari Dark Shroud miliknya dan melangkah dengan waspada. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Shadx13; tapi ia tidak begitu saja percaya. Ia berjongok dan mulai menyentuh tanah dengan telapak tangan kirinya. Wanita Cora itu merangkak pelan-pelan, dan senyum mulai menghiasi wajahnya. Dengan kemampuan deteksinya, ia 'melihat' perangkap-perangkap yang tersebar dimana-mana. Penthesilea menarik sebuah sumbu dan memasangnya pada perangkapnya yang terdekat. Begitu ia memicu sumbu tersebut, seretetan ledakan muncul dan menghabisi seluruh perangkap yang tersebar.

Namun rasa puasnya terganggu oleh peringatan di kepalanya.

_Kak, awas! Dia di belakang…_ Penthesilea berbalik, ketika Shadx13 yang muncul tak jauh darinya melemparkan pisau ke arahnya.

"Parry (Menghindar)!" Dengan teknik tersebut, ia membuang seluruh berat tubuhnya dengan konsentrasi penuh. Seakan-akan tubuhnya sangat ringan, Pemburu itu mengelakkan lemparan pisau tersebut dengan gerakan _bullet-time._ Saat itu juga, Scout Accretia mengokang senjatanya dan langsung menembak sasarannya.

DOR! SREETT!

Tubuh wanita Cora itu terpental jauh beberapa langkah, sebelum jatuh tak bergerak

_Kakak…_ jerit Atalanta di dalam hatinya.

-#-

Di perkemahan para Accretia,

Sepeninggalnya Invictus dan Gruud, Gungnir meneruskan perhatiannya pada perimeter keamanaan. Ia tidak mendeteksi sesuatu yang mencurigakan…hingga sebuah ledakan di tengah perkemahan mengguncang.

Brutez segera menyiapkan gadanya, yang diikuti oleh Exvion. Destroyer itu mendeteksi sesuatu,

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Analisa situasi…**

**Mengenali jejak energi…**

**Musuh hadir: 3 + 3 MAU**

**Bersenjata lengkap**

**Target Primer: MAU Emas**

…**Tentara Federasi Bellato**

**Tindakan: HANCURKAN**

Ia memperingatkan, "Kita tengah diserang! Aktifkan prosedur pertahanan!" Exvion, Tri-Edge dan beberapa cyborg lainnya menyalakan mode Ranger mereka dan mempersiapkan Launcher mereka. Zero juga mengeluarkan senjata terbarunya, Soul Returnee Twin Blade, yang diberikan Exvion kepadanya. Lalu Gungnir berpaling padanya,

"Unit 0x, tugasmu adalah melindungi para sandera! Mereka sangat penting bagi Kekaisaran!"

Gladius itu mengiyakan, "Baik, Pemimpin!" Para Accretia bersiap-siap menghadapi serbuan, selagi para MAU menerobos barisan Guard Tower.

-#-

Di sisi berlawanan,

Red MAU, BMAU dan MAU Emas melaju beriringan. Dari kokpitnya, Novem memberi perintah,

"Bravo Beta! Baik, anak-anak! Aku akan menyerbu langsung ke dalam perkemahan! Vernitz akan membereskan Guard Tower di Barat, sementara Arnel di Timur. Jelas?"

Vernitz menjawab, "Roger, Bravo Leader!"

"Aku ikut perintahmu ,Bravo Leader!" tambah Arnel. Kemudian semua MAU tersebut berpencar ke masing-masing. Di luar, Zephyr sedang bergantung pada MAU Novem erat-erat. Wanita Mental Smith itu berteriak,

"Pegang erat-erat, Mayor! Ini akan sangat menyakitkan!" MAU Emas itu langsung memacu kecepatan ke arah perkemahan,

-#-

Walaupun demikian, para Accretia tetap berdiri tegap, sementara MAU tetap melaju dengan kecepatan penuh! Gungnir memberi perintah,

"Unit, masuk ke Siege Mode!" Otomatis, Exvion, Tri-Edge dan yang lain masuk ke Siege Mode dimana sebuah pelindung langsung memancang Launcher mereka ke tanah. Dan…

"TEMBAK!" Senjata Launcher para cyborg tersebut langsung memuntahkan peluru-peluru yang berdaya ledak hebat seperti Cross, Nuclear dan Flash Rocket. Ledakan keras berdentum, dan sesekali mengenai MAU Novem. Mental Smith itu tidak mau kalah, ia juga melepaskan beberapa tembakan sehingga membuat cyborg-cyborg yang lain berkeping-keping.

-#-

RMAU Catapult milik Vernitz melaju pada barisan Guard Tower yang langsung menembakkan serentetan peluru ke arahnya. Letnan muda itu mengejek,

"Hah, hanya segitu saja! Kalau begitu, MAKAN INI!" Robot besar yang dikemudikannya mengangkat kedua lengan senjatanya dan memuntahkan tembakan besar ke arah yang dituju. Beberapa Guard Tower langsung hancur berkeping-keping, terkena serangan tersebut. Tetapi Vernitz belum puas,

"Sekarang, rasakan ini!" Dari seluruh persenjataan Catapult, ratusan roket-roket kecil meluncur bagaikan kawanan lebah menyerang mangsanya…kembali ledakan beruntun menggoncangkan sekitar perkemahan tersebut.

-#-

"Bahaya!" Brutez66 segera lari ke arah posisi genting. Roket-roket tersebut mengenai sasarannya dan meledak. Tetapi tidak cukup untuk mencederai Mercenary tersebut. Di lain pihak, MAU Emas atau GMAU makin mendekat. Melihat itu, Exvion segera meningkatkan akurasi tembakannya dan mengenai kaki robot tersebut, sehingga robot tersebut mulai kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Bravo Leader jatuh! Mayor, kau harus melakukannya sendiri!" kata Novem memperingatkan.

"Diterima!" jawab Wizard itu getir. Ketika GMAU mulai oleng, Zephyr meloncat dan mendarat dengan selamat. Para Accretia segera membombardir GMAU yang sudah mulai rusak berat. Walaupun rusak, GMAU masih melaju dengan kencang dan jatuh terguling-guling. Tri-Edge dan robot-robot lain terlambat menyadari begitu robot rusak tersebut menyambar dan menggilas mereka dalam jalurnya. Exvion sendiri sempat meluputkan diri.

-#-

Di tempat lain,

Shadx13 bangkit untuk merayakan kemenangannya; ia memindai tubuh Penthesilea yag tidak bergerak lagi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda vital dari tubuhnya. Bahkan Pemindai IR gagal mendeteksi panas tubuh. Untuk lebih yakin, ia harus mengeceknya. Cyborg tersebut bergerak menuju tubuh itu dengan hati-hati. Ia melihat percikan darah. Shadx sangat yakin; tidak ada Cora yang dapat selamat dari tembakan Plasma Gun dengan jarak sedekat itu. Pemindai masih tidak mendeteksi tanda-tanda kehidupan dari Penthesilea. Ketika ia membungkuk untuk memeriksa, mendadak kedua mata wanita itu terbuka!

Sebelum sempat bertindak, Pemburu Cora itu bangkit dan menikam cyborg tersebut dengan sebuah pedang besar bermata dua tepat di dadanya. Oli dan bunga api langsung menyembur dari panel dada yang jebol akibat serangan tersebut. Di ambang elmaut, Shadx sempat bertanya,

"Mengapa…ini tidak logis…" Penthesilea hanya tersenyum dingin,

"Aku menggunakan kemampuan Feign Death. Ini benar-benar menyakinkan sehingga kau terjebak. Pemindaimu tidak dapat mengatakan apakah aku masih hidup atau mati. Maaf, tetapi semuanya halal diperang…" Phantom Shadow itu jatuh tak berkutik di tanah. Saat bersamaan, wanita Cora itu terjatuh kembali dan mencoba mengingat latihannya. Walaupun berpura-pura mati, tembakan Accretia tersebut sempat menyerempet tubuhnya. Itu tidak ringan, tapi pantas,

_Satu jatuh, dua belas lainnya akan menyusul…_ gumamnya. Selagi ia mencoba bernafas, pandangannya berpaling ke arah lain dan melihat Plasma Gun diarahkan pada kepalanya.

"Matilah," desis Shadx13.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dentuman keras, ketika kepala Cyborg tersebut meledak, sehingga cairan didalamnya membasahi wajah Penthesilea,

"Lumayan," celetuk Brood seraya meniup laras senjatanya. Kehadiran Bellato itu mengejutkan Penthesilea.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya keras. Hidden Soldier itu menjawab,

"Aku ada perintah untuk tidak menyerang kalian…" Atalanta muncul dan siap menarik senjatanya, tetapi Armbold sudah menghadang duluan.

"Hentikan!" seru Pemburu wanita itu. Atalanta ragu, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk patuh. Mengangkat dirinya sendiri, Penthesilea menatap Bellato muda itu, bertanya,

"Jika kau dan kawanmu di sini, pasti yang lain juga…dimana mereka?"

Dijawab, "Mereka sedang menyerang perkemahan kaleng rongsokan itu!"

-#-

Di perkemahan,

Selagi mengamati pertempuran, Zero memproses percakapan yang lalu

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Analisa…**

**Pola suara Ranskye: Cobalah temukan arti terdalam di dalam programmu. Aku kira aku menambahkannya.**

**Mereview Doktrin Accretia**

"**Kehormatan didefinisikan sebagai kepatuhan pada Kekaisaran…untuk melindungi dan berkoban bagi para rekan"**

**[Tambahan] Kehormatan melebihi kepatuhan ketika tindakan berlawanan dengan tujuan**

"**Meninggalkan seorang rekan tidaklah terhormat"**

Gladius itu terdiam; ia telah melakukan kesalahan fatal. Untuk melindungi diri sendiri, ia melakukan tindakan yang tidak terpuji…ia telah menyerahkan rekan-rekannya pada pemimpinnya. Zero berpaling pada para tahanan,

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Objektif sebelumnya: LINDUNGI RANSKYE DARI BELLATO DAN CLYTEMNESTRA DARI CORA DENGAN SEGALA UPAYA.**

**Perhitungan…**

Kini Zero menyadari bahwa ia harus melakukan sesuatu; ia harus memperbaikinya.

-#-

Sementara itu,

Zephyr berdiri tegak setelah terguling dari jatuh, hanya untuk berhadapan dengan cyborg berzirah merah.

"Halo, Brutez66…aku mengenalimu," sindirnya sarkastis. Lawannya membalas,

"Sepertinya reputasiku sudah dikenal, Api Kebebasan…" Wizard Bellato cuma menyeringai,

"Kalau aku tahu sudah menjadi terkenal di seluruh jagat, aku seharusnya sudah pensiun…" Lalu ia memutar tongkatnya dan menunjuk kepada Mercenary Accretia tersebut,

"Namun, pertama-tama aku akan menghancurkanmu dan membebaskan para sandera!"

Brutez segera mempersiapkan gadanya, "Hiburlah aku, Bellato! Kuharap kau akan bertahan lama daripada yang perempuan," Mereka mulai saling mengitari, mencoba menemukan kesempatan untk menyerang.

-#-

Novem segera menendang kokpit MAU dan memanjat keluar dari unit yang rusak. Ia membawa sebuah senapan untuk berjaga-jaga. Begitu keluar, Mental Smith wanita itu segera memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia melihat Zephyrus melawan Mercenary Accretia. Novem sadar bahwa ia harus bertindak cepat dan meloncat turun. Setelah mendarat, ia disambut oleh…cyborg berzirah putih.

"Itu sangat gegabah, Bellato. Menyerang tempat kami tanpa strategi…dan meninggalkan engkau dalam ketidak-beruntungan," komentar Accretia putih itu. Novem cepat untuk memperhatikan perbedaan nada suara cyborg tersebut.

"Kukira semua Accretia punya nada suara yang sama…" celetuknya. Ia segera mengokang senjatanya. Lalu Accretia itu memperkenalkan dirinya,

"Namaku ExvionE47, Kelas Spesialis, sub-kelas Engineer dan Ilmuwan. Sayang sekali, aku tidak memiliki data mengenaimu…namun itu hanya masalah kecil. Aku akan mengambil waktu untuk menyelidikimu dengan teliti,"

Wanita Mental Smith itu menjawab ketus, "Sayang sekali, kau tidak akan…sebab aku tidak akan bekerja sama,"

Mendengar respons tersebut, mata tunggal Exvion berkedip, "Kau akan…" Bagaikan kilat, Ilmuwan Accretia itu memasang Pelempar Granat dan melemparkan sebuah granat kepada lawannya. Novem segera mencelat dari lokasi ledakan.

-###-

Selain itu,

Ran dan Cly mendengar bunyi ledakan dan tembakan di luar. Gadis Cora itu berkata,

"Sepertinya mereka sedang bertempur…artinya ada yang menolong kita!"

Ranger muda itu menambahkan, "Tapi siapa? Kaummu atau kaumku?" Mereka juga melihat Gungnir dan Zero mendekat. Destroyer itu mengingatkan,

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

"Unit 0x, tetap awasi para sandera! Bala bantuan kita akan datang…" Gladius berzirah gelap tersebut kembali mengangguk, seraya berjalan mendekati para tahanan. Hal ini membuat Ran dan Clytemnestra gugup.

"Apa yang monster itu lakukan? Ia datang lagi kepada kita," tanya gadis Cora itu khawatir.

"Aku harap aku tahu…" ujar ranger itu menelan ludahnya. Begitu jarak mereka dekat, Petarung Accretia itu menatap mereka dan berkata,

"Bersiaplah…"

"Bersiap untuk apa?" tanya Ran. Zero tidak menjawab; ia hanya mengangkat kedua senjatanya. Sadar akan nasib mereka, Ran dan Cly menutup mata mereka erat-erat. Apa yang mereka rasakan adalah hembusan lembut di antara mereka. Mereka tidak merasakan sesuatu yang basah pada tubuh mereka, melainkan ikatan mereka berdua terlepas. Bellato muda itu terkejut dan menatap Zero tajam,

"Apa? Mengapa?" Clytemnestra juga heran dan menatap cyborg di depannya. Tiba-tiba cyborg berzirah putih masuk dan berkata,

"Unit 0x, apa yang kau telah perbuat? Kau tidak mematuhi perintah!" Zero berpaling pada rekannya,

"Aku melakukan apa yang ditulis dalam doktrin…kehormatan! Demi kehormatan, aku akan melindungi Ranskye dari Bellato dan Clytemnestra dari Cora hingga mereka selamat. Itulah programku!" Mendengar itu, perasaan Ranskye bangga bercampur terkejut pada saat yang sama. Keputusannya untuk membiarkan Zero hidup tidaklah salah…cyborg itu mulai belajar mengenai apa yang penting. Clytemnestra tidak tahu ia harus berkata apa.

Di lain pihak, Gungnir melihat pembangkangan; hal itu harus dihukum berat! Cyborg itu mengarahkan Beam Sabernya kepada mantan rekannya,

"Unit 0x, kau telah membangkang perintah pemimpinmu! Lagipula, pengkhianatan terhadap Kaisar tidak terampuni! Programmu telah rusak berat; maka adalah baik untukku untuk mengakhirimu di sini. Kau hanya seorang Pemberontak lain seperti mereka sebelum kamu!" ujarnya tanpa nada marah, walau kata-katanya menunjukkan sebaliknya.

Gladius itu mengangkat Soul Returnee Blades-nya, "Aku berharap dapat menjelaskan lebih banyak lagi, Centurio T11! Nampaknya, kata-kata saja tidak ada artinya bagi Anda. Kita akan selesaikan ini dengan pertarungan…" Gungnir menjawab keras,

"Begitulah, pengkhianat!" Mereka berdua saling menyerang, selagi Ranskye dan Clytemnestra memperhatikan.

-#-

Catatan: Ini dia…tunggulah 2 chapter lagi dan kemungkinan satu fanfic baru.


	15. Meine Ehre heiBt Treue

_Meine Ehre heiβt Treue_

Sementara itu di perimeter,

Gruud dan Invictus hanya menemukan tubuh Shadx13 dan cyborg lainnya dalam keadaan tidak utuh. Dementor Accretia itu berujar,

"Para Cora! Mereka akan membayar mahal untuk ini…" Invictus menimpali,

"Mereka telah membuat diri mereka sebagai musuh Kekaisaran. Kita segera kembali ke…" Sebelum Gladius tersebut melanjutkan, tiba-tiba terdengarlah teriakan perang dan sesosok tubuh kecil melompat dengan sebuah palu dalam posisi membunuh. Gruud mencoba menembak, namun penyerang tersebut sangat tangkas. Ia merusak Roburite Shooter milik Accretia tersebut. Invictus menarik gadanya dan mengayunkan senjata tersebut ke arahnya. Namun lawannya segera memblok serangan tersebut dengan sebuah tameng. Ketika mereka mengambil jarak, nampak bahwa penyerang mereka adalah seorang Bellato. Sebelum Invictus melanjutkan, Gruud menahannya,

"Triarii harus kembali ke perkemahan! Unit x76 akan menangani orang kate ini," Invictus kurang setuju,

"Itu bukan pilihan strategis, Unit x76! Bersama kita…"

Dementor Accretia itu melanjutkan," Aku dapat menanganinya! Pemimpin lebih membutuhkan Triarii daripada Unit x76!" Tidak mampu melawan logika, Gladius tersebut meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau baru saja membuang kesempatan terbaik untuk menang! Tak ada yang akan menolongmu sekarang…" ejek Armbold. Gruud menatap balik,

"Sepertinya kau tidak mengerti gentingnya situasimu…itu suatu kesalahan!" ujarnya.

Bellato itu membalas, "Kau hanyalah Ranger dan aku baru saja merusak senjatamu…"

Gruud menjawab balik, "Koreksi, aku bukan Ranger kelas tunggal…sebagai informasimu, aku adalah Kelas Silang!" Gruud segera menarik kampak perang raksasa dari tasnya, yang membuat Armbold jengkel. Cyborg itu melanjutkan,

"Sebelum menjadi Ranger, _dulunya_ aku adalah petarung. Kau terlalu meremehkan lawanmu…"

Shield Miller Bellato hanya menjilat bibirnya sebagai antisipasi,

"Itu tidak akan membuat perbedaan; kau akan mati segera!" Mata tunggal Gruud bernyala mencurigakan,

"Kita lihat saja ,Bellato

-#-

Di suatu tempat yang jauh,

Teiresias berdiri di suatu puncak karang, mengamati apa yang terjadi di bawah. Meskipun ia tidak dapat melihat dengan normal, ia dapat melihat dengan 'mata hati'. Ia juga dapat merasakan emosi yang bergejolak di dalam mereka yang bertarung.

-#-

Kembali ke perkemahan,

Selagi mereka saling berhadapan, komandan Accretia bertanya,

"Aku bertanya padamu, unit pengkhianat…mengapa kau menolong Bellato dan Cora melarikan diri? Apakah kau berkhianat terhadap Kekaisaran?"

Zero menjawab, "Aku mengikuti perintah bahwa kehormatan harus ditegakkan, meskipun bertentangan dengan doktrin kita! Bahkan para musuh pantas mendapat kehormatan…"

Bising yang mendengung keluar dari Gungnir, selagi ia berkata, "Kau salah, Unit 0x! Bajingan Bellato itu telah mengacaukan databasemu! Letakkan senjatamu dan ikut kami kembali ke HQ; kami akan memperbaiki programmu!"

Cyborg yang telah 'diterangi' membalas, "Justru sebaliknya, Centurion. Aku menemukan bahwa _kita_ telah mengikuti interpretasi yang salah mengenai kehormatan! Kepatuhan tidak membatasi kehormatan…" Mendengar itu, Gungnir menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras,

"Sudah cukup, pengkhianat! Aku sudah cukup mendengarmu! Kau berbicara seperti Pemberontak! Ini tugasku untuk menghancurkanmu!"

Tidak takut, Zero menyahut, "Tujuanmu adalah mengambil databaseku dengan utuh. Jika kau menghancurkanku, kau akan gagal dalam misimu!"

Gungnir hanya mengayunkan Beam Spear-nya, "Itu dapat diatur, setelah aku menghancurkan tubuhmu dan membiarkan databasemu utuh!" Tiba-tiba, cyborg tersebut menyerang dengan boosternya ke arah Zero. Gladius pemberontak itu juga langsung menerjang. Begitu mereka bertabrakan,

CLAAAANG! Assaulter Accretia berusaha menusukkan senjatanya, namun dapat diblok oleh lawannya dengan Soul Returnee Dual Blades. Cyborg berzirah gelap itu menebas tiga kali ke depan. Gungnir memutar tombaknya guna menangkis serangan tersebut. Zero mengeluarkan buffnya,

"Tebasan Maut!" Tidak mau kalah, pemimpin Accretia itu melakukan hal serupa,

"Tebasan Maut!"

CRAAACK! DHUARR! Bumi bergoncang keras, mengirimkan gelombang batu-batu cadas ke arah masing-masing dan…saling bertabrakan bagaikan ombak. Walau demikian, kedua robot itu masih bertarung dengan sengit. Sang Centurion masih ngotot menusukkan tombaknya. Untuk melawannya, Gladius segera menyalakan semua buff fisiknya untuk membuat serangannya lebih kuat. Ia melompat dan mengirimkan tebasan menyilang kepada lawannya. Destroyer tersebut dipaksa untuk bertahan, sementara damage kian menumpuk.

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

** PERINGATAN!**

** DAMAGE: 5%**

** HP: 83%;FP: 143%;SP:335%**

** Analisa Pertempuran: Musuh sangat gigih…**

** Keuntungan: Level Unit 0x rendah (Lv.32)**

Di lain pihak, Zero juga mempunyai masalah yang sama:

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

** PERINGATAN!**

** DAMAGE: 45%**

** HP: 83%;FP: 143%;SP:335%**

** Analisa Pertempuran: Buruk…**

** Keuntungan: Level Unit TII sangat tinggi (Lv.49)**

Ketika cyborg itu menebas lagi, , Gungnir memblok serangan yang datang, dan…

"Koyak! (Mangle)" Destroyer itu memutar dan mengayunkan tombaknya bagaikan kesetanan, sehingga mencederai Zero lebih jauh lagi. Gladius tersebut mengalami kesulitan untuk mempertahankan diri dari serangan ganas tersebut. Dalam prosesnya, serangan tersebut telah memotong HPnya dengan parah. Pukulan terakhir melemparkan cyborg tersebut sangat jauh. Walau terseret beberapa langkah, Zero masih mampu bertahan.

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

** PERINGATAN!**

** DAMAGE: 55%**

** HP: 63%;FP: 113%;SP:295%**

** Armor Gauge: 78% **

Zero memandang lawannya yang tidak apa-apa. Gungnir mengejek,

"Tidak mungkin kau melampauiku, pengkhianat! Kau mungkin Lv.32, tetapi aku Lv.49!"

" harus menunggu hasil akhir…" balas Gladius Accretia tersebut.

"Tidak perlu, hasil akhir telah diputuskan…kau mati!" Maka Destroyer siap bergerak untuk membunuh…

-###-

Di lain pihak,

Clytemnestra mencoba meninggalkan perkemahan, tetapi Ran menghentikannya,

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Ran?" teriaknya, "Kita harus lari…"

Bellato muda itu berkata, "Tidak, kau pergi dulu…aku akan tinggal untuk membantu Zero!"

"Apa kau gila?" protes Cly, "Kaleng rongsokan itu tidak dapat ditolong!"

"Tidakkah kau lihat?" kata ranger muda itu, "Zero telah mengorbankan dirinya untuk menolong kita! Ia bahkan mengkhianati rekan-rekannya! Dia melakukannya sebagai teman! Cly, pergilah!" Sebelum pergi, Ran mencium Spiritualist Cora tersebut tepat di bibirnya. Tindakan tersebut membuat gadis tersebut tersipu malu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia meninggalkannya termenung,

_Seorang Bellato…mencium…bibirku…mengapa…aku…tidak…merasa…terhina? Aku seharusnya marah…mengapa…aku…tidak…mampu…berkata…sepatah…kata? Oh, Ran…inikah…cinta yang kurasakan?_

-###-

Kembali ke pertarungan lain,

Zero telah berusaha keras, tetapi ia bukanlah tandingan Gungnir. Kemampuan Destroyer tersebut melebihinya dalam kekuatan maupun pengalaman. Zirah barunya mulai compang-camping; bahkan percikan api keluar dari rekahan-rekahan.

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

** PERINGATAN!**

** DAMAGE: 45%**

** HP: 53%;FP: 113%;SP:295%**

** Armor Gauge: 88% **

** HP turun!**

Gladius tersebut kembali menyerang, namun lawannya mengayunkan Beam Spear untuk menghempas serangan tersebut. Akibatnya, Zero kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Koyak!" Serangan ganas lainnya datang, dan kali ini, pertahanan Zero bobol ketika tombak tersebut menancap di zirahnya. Cyborg raksasa itu akhirnya jatuh, dan lawannya siap untuk mengirimkan serangn mematikan seraya berteriak,

"Matilah, pengkhianat!" Tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan pada helm mencegah Gungnir lebih lanjut. Pemimpin Accretia itu berpaling dan melihat Ranskye memegang Soul Returnee Bow. Ranger muda itu memperingatkan,

"Menjauhlah dari Zero, kau monster!" Destroyer tersebut tertegun sementara. Lalu Zero berpaling kepada Ran dan berkata,

"Ranskye seharusnya tidak kembali…Ranskye harus menyelamatkan diri!"

"Dan meninggalkanmu seperti seorang pengecut? Tidak!" ujar Ranskye, "Kau telah menunjukkan bagaimana berdiri teguh untuk kehormatan. Sekarang aku akan menunjukkan kepadamu bahwa seorang Bellato tidak pernah meninggalkan rekannya sendirian! Apapun yang terjadi!" Accretia tersebut hanya mendegung,

"Tidak logis…tapi dapat diterima!" Untuk sesaat, mereka saling menatap sampai Ran berkata,

"Unit 0x! Mari kita saling membantu!"

Zero menanggapi, "Diizinkan…walaupun ada 99% kemungkinan bahwa kita berdua tidak akan selamat." Tak lama kemudian, Gungnir berkata,

"Bodoh, itu harus kukatakan! Kau dapat menyelamatkan dirimu, Bellato! Tetapi kau membuangnya. Sekarang tidak ada yang akan menyelamatkanmu dan unit pengkhianat ini dari amarahku!"

"Lakukan yang terburuk, Accretia! Aku, Ranskye siap dengan segala konsekuensinya!"

"Jadilah demikan!" Kembali Destroyer tersebut melaju dengan boosternya. Ranger itu segera menarik busurnya dan melepaskan,

"Double Shot!" Tembakan ganda segera mengenai sasarannya. Namun Gungnir mengacuhkan serangan tersebut. Saat yang sama, Zero berlari menerjang ke arah Destroyer Accretia tersebut.

KRAASH! Kedua cyborg itu bertubrukan keras, namun Zero terpental karena HP rendahnya.

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

** PERINGATAN!**

** DAMAGE: 55%**

** HP: 43%;FP: 113%;SP:295%**

** Armor Gauge: 90% **

** HP turun!**

** Ambil potion HP (2)**

Zero segera mengisi HPnya kembali, tetapi hanya sebagian kecil dari HP normalnya.

"0X! Awas!" Peringatan Ranskye datang pada saat Gungnir hendak menikam cyborg tersebut. Cyborg pemberontak itu berguling dari tusukan-tusukan mematikan. Ranger Bellato itu tersu menembakkan panahnya, tetapi tidak berguna sebab Destroyer Accretia itu tetap mengacuhkannya hingga…

"Electric Ball!" Sebuah bola bermuatan listrik menghantam Gungnir tepat di dada dan membuat cyborg tersebut terpelanting jatuh. Pemuda Bellato dan cyborg Accretia berpaling dan melihat…Clytemnestra di belakang mereka. Ia memegang Soul Returnee Staff.

Melihat tatapan mereka, ia berkata ketus, "Apa? Membiarkan kalian berdua bersenang-senang?"

"Kukira kau tidak akan kembali…" sahut Ranskye.

Zero menambahkan, "Unit 0x…mengucapkan terima kasih untuk bantuan Clytemnestra…"

Spiritualist Cora itu menukas, "Aah, simpan terima kasihmu nanti saja! Beri tahu aku bagaimana menjatuhkan makhluk besi itu?" Lalu Ranger muda itu berujar,

"Accretia ini lebih tinggi levelnya dari kita bertiga. Cara satu-satunya untuk mengalahkannya adalah menggunakan umpan dan menahannya…"

"Ide bagus," celetuk Cly, "Siapa yang akan menjadi umpan?" Ran terdiam beberapa saat, hingga ia berkata,

"Aku! Aku akan menahan cyborg itu selama aku bisa, sementara kau dan Zero menyerangnya!"

"Itu bunuh diri namanya! Kau tidak akan bertahan untuk sedetik!" protes Cly.

Ran mendesah, "Aku harus melakukannya, karena itu adalah ideku dan tanggung jawabku untuk menjalankannya…" Sementara mereka berdebat, Zero tengah menganalisa,

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Menganalisa situasi…**

**SASARAN: Centurion Accretia Kelas Destroyer, Gungnir TII**

**Pengidentifikasian…**

**Kesempatan untuk selamat: 0,01%**

**Kesempatan Rencana Ranskye: 2%**

**Kesempatan Ranskye dan Clytemnestra Selamat: 99%**

**Opsi:**

Lalu Zero berkata, "Ranskye, biarkan Unit 0x menjadi umpan…" Bellato muda itu terkejut mendengarnya,

"Tunggu, Zero…kau rusak parah. Tidak mungkin kau bertahan melawannya…"

Zero menyahut, "Ya, tetapi aku akan bertahan lebih lama daripada kau…aku akan menahan Centurio TII sebisa mungkin, sementara kau dan Clytemnestra menyerang. Ada alasan lain…Ranskye sangat penting bagi Clytemnestra, maka kau tidak boleh mati…" Ranger muda itu berpaling pada spiritualist wanita, sementara yang ditatap hanya menghindar. Tanpa pilihan lain, Ran berkata,

"Baiklah, Unit 0x…lakukan apa yang kau inginkan," ia melanjutkan, "Aku minta satu hal padamu…jangan mati!"

Accretia itu menjawab, "Itu masih harus kita lihat…" Ia berpaling kepada Destroyer Accretia tersebut.

-###-

Sementara itu,

Zephyr langsung menghadapi Brutez66. Menyadari besarnya bahaya yang ditimbulkan cyborg itu, wizard (penyihir) Bellato itu langsung membuka serangan,

"Flame Arrow (Panah Api)!" Sebuah panah api yang besar meluncur kepada sasarannya. Mercenary itu hanya berdiri membisu.

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Analisa…**

**Serangan Force Berbasis Api**

**Elemental Force…AKTIFKAN**

**Excel Charger…AKTIFKAN**

Cyborg berzirah merah itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk menerima serangan. Saat yang hampir bersamaan, kobaran api yang ganas itu menggoncang tubuh besinya hingga api tersebut mati. Accretia tersebut berdiri tegak tanpa cedera. Zephyr hanya merengut, tetapi ia sudah menduga hal tersebut. Lalu ia merapal Effective Use dan bersiap untuk serangan terkuatnya,

"Mirror Swarm! (Kerumunan Cermin)" Mendadak, benda-benda berbentuk segi empat yang membara mengepung Brutez dan menghujaninya dengan badai api yang ganas. Namun serangan tersebut tidak mencederainya. Zirah merahnya bertambah merah akibat suhu yang ekstrim. Ia mengejek,

"Hanya segini saja yang kau bisa, Bellato? Menyedihkan!" Mendadak, salah satu lengannya membeku.

"Aku baru saja 'melembutkan'mu! Frost Nova-ku akan menahanmu di sana, sementara aku menggunakan Dulling (Menumpulkan), Offensive Cancellation dan Dismantle padamu! Ketika kobaran api padam, digantikan dengan suhu yang membekukan, lapisan es tipis terbentuk pada tubuh Mercenary Accretia tersebut.

"Debuf, pintar sekali!" komentar Brutez. Lalu Wizard Bellato itu berteriak,

"Ini saatnya untuk serius! Blaze Lance! (Tombak Api)" Sebuah tombak api raksasa terlempar ke arah Accretia tersebut dan meledak dengan hebat sehingga Zephyr harus menutup matanya.

Selagi api masih berderak, tidak terlihat tanda-tanda dari Brutez. Wizard tersebut tidak percaya bahwa Accretia itu dapat jatuh begitu mudahnya. Kekhawatirannya terjawab.

Brutez66 berjalan dengan tenangnya di antara kobaran api. Zirahnya berasap dan terkena bekas bakaran. Selain itu, ia tidak apa-apa. Makhluk itu berkata,

"Permainan sudah selesai! Kini giliranku!" Tanpa peringatan, Mercenary itu langsung menerjang ke arah lawannya. Zephyr segera menggunakan Sage Force untuk mengisi FP-nya dan lari menyambut lawannya dengan ayunan tongkatnya.

"Force Impact!" Sebuah ledakan lain menggoncangkan perkemahan tersebut.

-###-

Gungnir melihat mereka bertiga, namun mengacuhkan mereka sebagai ancaman

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Analisa Situasi…**

**Mengenali jejas energy…**

**Target Primer: Accretia Gladius**

**Hasil: Zero0x**

**Pangkat: Triarii**

**Status: Pemberontak**

**HP rendah**

**Target Sekunder: Ranger Bellato**

**Status:Penting**

**Level rendah**

**Target Tertier: Spiritualist Cora**

**Status: Penting**

**Level rendah**

**PERHITUNGAN: 100% kemenangan**

Cyborg itu mengejek, "Bodoh! Kalian tidak akan menang melawanku, meskipun kalian bertiga menyerangku serentak! Aku akan hancurkan unit yang tersesat itu, dan kemudian menangkap kalian berdua…Kaisar akan menghadiahiku dengan banyak CP dan emas!" Ran dan Cly jengkel mendengar bualan Accretia tersebut, namun Zero mencegah mereka,

"Jangan! Centurio sedang menantang kalian! Kalian harus focus pada rencana, sementara aku akan menerima serangannya!" Dengan terpincang-pincang, Gladius tersebut melangkah menuju lawannya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Ini kesempatan terakhir, Unit 0x! Bergabunglah denganku atau mati secara memalukan!" seru Gungnir.

Zero membalas, "Aku merasa terhormat untuk menerima seranganku dan melindungi rekan-rekanku! Aku takkan berbalik lagi!"

"Kalau begitu matilah!" seru Destroyer Accretia itu. Kedua cyborg itu segera mengeluarkan buff mereka hingga batasnya. Gungnir segera mengeluarkan:

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Situasi tempur…**

**Accuracy…AKTIFKAN**

**Wild Rage…AKTIFKAN**

**Extending…AKTIFKAN**

**Capacity Engine…AKTIFKAN**

**Limit Gauge…AKTIFKAN**

Tidak mau kalah, Zero juga mengaktifkan buff fisiknya, walau FPnya nyaris habis.

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Situasi tempur…**

**Accuracy…AKTIFKAN**

**Wild Rage…AKTIFKAN**

**Extending…AKTIFKAN**

**Aid Stretching…AKTIFKAN**

**Rapid Logic…AKTIFKAN**

**PERINGATAN!**

** DAMAGE: 85%**

** HP: 33%;FP: 43%;SP:105%**

** Armor Gauge: 48% **

** HP turun!**

** Ambil potion HP (2)**

** Ambil potion MP (2)**

Gungnir kembali mengejek, "Menyedihkan, kau mau menantangku dengan kondisi demikian?" Kali ini Zero tidak membalas. Dengan kecepatan penuh, Destroyer tersebut menerjang kencang seraya mengarahkan Beam Spearnya pada lawannya. Di sisi sebaliknya, Gladius itu menyilangkan senjatanya untuk mengantisipasi serangan. Ketika jarak mereka saling mendekat, mereka saling menyerang dengan ganasnya. Zero mengayunkan kedua pedangnya, tetapi Gungnirlah yang berhasil menusukkan tombaknya pada sasarannya!

CRANG! CRANG! CRANG! JREEBB!

"Zero! Tidak!" teriak Ran kencang. Cly hanya bisa menutup mulutnya,

Pertama, Gungnir merasa bahwa misinya terpenuhi. Tetapi alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika menemukan Zero selamat. Tidak hanya itu, cyborg itu membiarkan dirinya tertusuk sementara ia mengunci kedua lengan Gungnir. Destroyer itu mencoba menarik tombaknya, tetapi tidak mau. Tombak tersebut terjepit di dada Zero.

Zero berteriak, "Ranskye! Clytemnestra! SEKARANG SAATNYA!" Seperti tiba-tiba terbangun, Ranger Bellato itu menghujani kedua Accretia yang terjebak dengan hujan panah listrik. Clytemnestra mengangkat tangannya, dan berseru,

"Prism Beam!" Sebuah serangan api menghantam Gungnir dan menggoncang tubuh besinya. Ia mulai memutar serangan Forcenya secara kontinyu. Berkat ajaran Titania, gadis Cora itu mampu mengakses Light Force untuk menambah FP-nya. Dengan Approaching dan Light Effective Use, serangan sihirnya memiliki daya hancur sangat hebat, apalagi setelah ditambah Soul Returnee Staff.

-###-

Pada pertempuran lain,

ExvionE47 menelusuri bagian lain dari perkemahan. Bellato yang satu ini gesit; ia harus kagum padanya. Suatu bukti lain dari kegigihannya adalah kemampuannya meloloskan diri dari sensornya. Ilmuwan Accretia itu telah meningkatkan sensornya, tetapi tak ada hasil. Namun, Exvion yakin bahwa Bellato itu masih di sekitar sini. Bila teknologi tidak bekerja, ia harus beralih kepada…perang urat syaraf.

-###-

Novem menyelinap di balik tumpukan peti dan sela-sela perkemahan. Ia akui bahwa ia belum pernah melihat jenis Accretia ini. Yang ini nampaknya…berbeda. Ia takkan meremehkannya; melakukanya hanya membuatnya mendapatkan luka lain. Tiba-tiba suara berisik terdengar, dan Mental Smith wanita itu langsung mengokang senapannya.

_Tanda bahaya palsu!_ Ujarnya seraya menarik nafas. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah suara memanggil,

"Bellato, aku tahu kau masih di sini…kenapa kau tidak tunjukkan dirimu?" Novem menggeremetakkan giginya; ia tidak menduga kaleng rongsokan yang satu ini punya nyali untuk memanggilnya. Tidak ada jawaban sementara Ilmuwan Accretia itu melanjutkan,

"Terserah kamu…teman-temanmu tidak punya banyak waktu karena Gungnir dan Brutez akan menghabisi mereka! Mengapa kita tidak mengobrol saja?" Tetap tidak ada jawaban, dan kemudian Exvion berkata,

"Terserah. Sekarang, beritahu aku Bellato. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang wanita?"

_Huh? Apa yang kaleng rongsokan ini ocehkan? _Tanya Novem dalam hatinya. Accretia itu melanjutkan,

"Ayolah! Beritahu aku lebih lanjut dalam hal itu…aku kira para Cora dan Bellato sangat beruntung memiliki perbedaan itu. Kami, para Accretia tidak mengenal hal tersebut. Tidak ada perbedaan diantara unit masing-masing kecuali fungsi; semuanya seragam. Maka, aku mendedikasikan diriku untuk mempelajari perbedaan tersebut…"

Novem menggeram, _Kaleng rongsongan yang satu ini sinting! Aku tak mengerti apa yang dia ocehkan._

-###-

Exvion tidak memperhatikan adanya perubahan di sekitarnya, namun ia yakin rencananya akan berhasil. Ia melanjutkan,

"Jadi apa yang kau pikirkan tentang cinta? Apakah itu didorong hanya dengan emosi atau hormon? Apa yang kau rasakan ketika jenis jender berbeda memegangmu? Cinta atau nafsu?"

Novem mulai naik pitam. Ia merasa dihina sebagai wanita. Accretia ini bertanya segalanya seakan-akan ia adalah tikus percobaannya. Ia bertambah marah ketika Ilmuwan berzirah putih itu berujar,

"Atau kau tidak pernah merasakan cinta sama sekali? Mengapa? Karena wajahmu yang rusak? Karena itu, orang yang mencintaimu meninggalkanmu? Sayang sekali…" Kesabaran Novem telah habis!

_Sudah cukup! Aku akan remukkan kaleng besi yang menghina itu menjadi rongsokan! _ Ia melompat di hadapan ExvionE47 yang…mengarahkan peluncur granatnya. Ia sempat berkomentar,

"Sialan…"

-###-

Menghadapi serangan bertubi-tubi, Gungnir merasakan bahaya,

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

** Serangan berbasis Force…tak dapat dielakkan**

**PERINGATAN!**

** DAMAGE: 85%**

** HP: 83%;FP: 103%;SP:195%**

** Armor Gauge: 48% **

** HP turun!**

** Ambil potion HP (2)**

Ia sempat bergumam, "Mengapa…mustahil…bagaimana…aku…petarung…terbaik…Kekaisaran

…dapat…dikalahkan oleh…lawan-lawan…level…rendah…mengapa? Gadis…itu…level…12…tetapi…serangan…nya…seperti…level…50…mengapa?"

Dengan usaha keras untuk menyelamatkan diri, Destroyer itu menarik senjatanya dari cengkeraman Zero. Ia berhasil menyentak Beam Spear itu keluar dari tubuh Gladius tersebut, sehingga merobek tubuh Zero berkeping-keping. Namun Zero menolak untuk shut down dini. Dengan sisa HP dan FP terakhir, ia mengangkat Soul Returnee Dual Blades-nya dan…

"Sabetan Mematikan!" Ia mengirimkan tebasan menyilang pada Centurio Accretia tersebut…

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**PERINGATAN!**

** DAMAGE: 95%**

** HP: 43%;FP: 103%;SP:195%**

** Armor Gauge: 28% **

** HP turun!**

** Shield Battery…TIDAK BERFUNGSI**

Percikan-percikan listrik keluar dari zirah Gungnir yang retak dengan tumpahan oli, dan kemudian zirah itupun meledak. Kedua cyborg tersebut jatuh ke tanah. Ranskye menjerit,

"Zero! TIDAAK!" Sementara ia menuju Accretia yang terjatuh, Clytemnestra menuju ke arah berbeda. Ia mengejar Destroyer yang sudah tidak berdaya lagi. Dengan wajah marah, ia berteriak,

"Ini untuk teman-temanku yang gugur! Vain Fall!"

CRASH! Sebuah batu besar menimpa Gungnir dengan keras, menambah kerusakannya.

"Ini untuk DECEM! Ice Beam!" lanjut Cly. Kemudian tombak-tombak es membombardir sasarannya. Accretia itu tidak sanggup untuk membela dirinya dari serangan Force. Tetapi itu tidak selesai.

"Ini untuk Ranskye! Air Splinter!" Aliran udara yang tajam segera menebas tubuh besi cyborg itu berulang-ulang. Pada saat itu, Gungnir telah rusak berat dan berjalan sempoyongan. Ia memandang pada gadis Cora itu. Ia tidak melihat adanya belas kasihan di kedua matanya.

Dengan sesenggukan, Cly berseru,

"Dan ini…untuk Zero! Electric Bolt!" Untuk pukulan terakhir, sebuah kilatan listrik keluar dari Clytemnestra dan…menghajar Accretia yang telah rusak berat itu dengan keras. Databasenya langsung terbakar…

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**PERINGATAN!**

** DAMAGE: 105%**

** HP: 3%;FP: 103%;SP:195%**

** Armor Gauge: 0% **

** HP habis! **

** SHUTDOWN DILAKUKAN**

Sebelum kegelapan menerimanya, Gungnir bertanya untuk terakhir kalinya,

"Mengapa?" Pikirannya berakhir ketika tubuhnya jatuh berkeping-keping ke tanah.

-###-

Ranskye berlari menuju Zero dan…menemukan bahwa tubuh cyborg tersebut telah hancur lebur dan tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Tidak hanya itu, cyborg tersebut mengalami kerusakan pada sumber tenaganya. Meskipun demikian, ia masih berjalan dengan baterai cadangan dan databasenya masih utuh. Clytemnestra yang datang kemudian, tidak dapat menahan keterkejutannya.

"Oh, Ran!" ucapnya. Dengan perlahan, Ranger muda itu berjongkok dan bertanya,

"Zero, apakah kau masih mendengarku? Zero?"

-###-

Zero0x berpaling ke arah suara tersebut,

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**PERINGATAN!**

** DAMAGE: 98%**

** HP: 13%;FP: 13%;SP:105%**

** Armor Gauge: 98% **

** HP habis! **

**FP rendah!**

** Baterai jalan!**

** TIDAK DAPAT MENGUNDUH PROSEDUR PERTEMPURAN**

** TIDAK DAPAT MEMASTIKAN TARGET**

"Ranskye…Clytemnestra…" panggilnya dengan suara patah-patah, "Bagaimana…keadaan…

kalian?"

Ranskye menjawab, "Kami baik-baik saja, Zero! Kita menang…kita berhasil!"

"Jadi…kalian…selamat…" balas Accretia itu, "Misiku…terlaksana…"

Pemuda Bellato itu mengangguk, "Ya, misimu berhasil, dan dengan demikian aku melepaskanmu dari segala kewajiban. Unit 0x! Kau bebas sekarang…" Gladius Accretia itu tak menjawab; ia mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Bellato tersebut dan mengusap air matanya. Cyborg itu berpaling kepada gadis Cora itu dan melihat ekspresi yang sama. Ia bertanya,

"Kalian…menangis…mengapa?" Ranger muda itu menjelaskan,

"Karena kita teman…kami menangis untukmu, Zero…" Zero berkata,

"Jangan…menangis…untukku…aku…hanya…mempertahankan…kehormatanku…"

Mendadak, Ranskye menyeletuk, "_Meine Ehre heiβt Treue…"_

Tidak mengerti, Cly bertanya, "Apa artinya?" Seraya menghapus air matanya, Bellato muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Aku tidak tahu…aku kebetulan ingat saja…"

Accretia itu menjelaskan, "Itu berasal dari bahasa Bumi kuno…artinya 'kehormatanku adalah kesetiaan'…Unit 0x…akan…mengingat…kata…kata…tersebut…"

Ran melanjutkan, "Kau…Zero…kau telah menjadi teman yang setia bagi kita…hingga akhir. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu…" Cly menyahut,

"Kau mungkin Accretia…tetapi Clytemnestra akan mengingat ini selalu…" Zero menanggapi, "Sama…dengan…ku…akan…ada…beberapa…space…untuk…kalian…berdua…di dalam…databaseku…! Sekarang…pergilah…waktunya…singkat…" Saat bersamaan, muncullah portal-portal di sekeliling mereka. Dari portal-portal tersebut, keluarlah orang-orang Cora dan Bellato…Ran dan Cly memandang dengan was-was.

P.S:_ Meine Ehre heiβt Treue_ = Kehormatanku adalah Kesetiaan. Ini sebenarnya semboyan tentara S.S. (_Schultzstaffel_), tentara elit milik Hitler. Aku hanya terkesan pada bunyi semboyan tersebut, jadi kuambil untuk judul cerita ini agar identik dengan keteguhan Zero0x. Bila sempat, aku akan selesaikan chapter terakhir dan (mudah-mudahan) mulai dengan fanfic baru.

P.S.: O, ya! Terima kasih atas kontribusi karakternya! Nama-nama tersebut dapat terlihat dalam chapter terakhir. Tunggu saja!

-###-


	16. Epilogue:Kizuna

Epilogue: Kizuna

(Epilogue: Ikatan)

Di atas atmosfir Novus,

Kapal angkasa Accretia mengorbit dengan perlahan di atas planet. Di dalam, wakil Brutez, GrudgeDx sedang mengamati planet di hadapannya. Kemudian computer kapal mengumumkan,

"Komandan Grudge, ada transmisi datang. Transmisi itu mengatakan bahwa kita harus mundur pada koordinat yang telah ditentukan!"

"Mundur?" Grudge bertanya, "Dari mana perintah tersebut datang?"

Komputer kapal menjawab dengan nada monoton, "Transmisi itu datang dari Archon sendiri. Itu juga memberitahukan bahwa akan ada pasukan besar Kekaisaran yang diteleport ke sini. Apa perintah Anda, Komandan?" Grudge hanya terdiam, dan kemudian berkata,

"Bawa kapal ini ke koordinat yang telah ditentukan."

-###-

Saat yang sama,

Para awak 'Freedom' memperhatikan kapal angkasa itu meninggalkan posisinya dan meluncur ke angkasa yang gelap. Salah seorang teknisi melapor,

"Kapten, kapal angkasa Accretia telah mundur…"

Sang Kapten hanya mengangguk, "Ya, aku lihat itu! Tapi mengapa?" Tiba-tiba teknisi lain melapor,

"Kapten, sensor kami menangkap jejas energy yang banyak pada perkemahan para Accretia. Aku lihat satu…tidak…tiga…lima…sepuluh…duapuluh…mereka terlalu banyak!"

Kapten Bellato bertanya, "Apa hasil analisa computer?"

"Komputer mengidentifikasi sinyal tersebut sebagai portal-portal…"

"Portal…tapi dari bangsa mana?" gumam Kapten itu. Dahinya berkerut, ketika ia menyadari sesuatu,

"Hanya ada satu penjelasan…Rusuh! Kita harus melaporkan hal ini pada tim di daratan!"

"Roger, Kapten!"

-###-

Di lain tempat,

Pertarungan lain berlangsung sengit. Gruudx76 dan Armbold tengah terkunci dalam pertarungan hidup dan mati. Petarung-Gunner mengayunkan kapak perangnya dengan ganas.

WHIZZ! BRENG!

Namun sang lawan hanya bersembunyi di balik perisainya dan membalas dengan gadanya.

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Situasi tempur…**

**Accuracy…AKTIFKAN**

**Wild Rage…AKTIFKAN**

**Extending…AKTIFKAN**

"Hantam!" Ketika Accretia itu mengayunkan kapaknya dengan kekuatan luar biasa kepadanya, Shield Miller itu merasa seluruh badannya tergoncang hingga ke tulang-tulangnya. Ia mengremetakkan giginya. Kaleng rongsokan ini hebat, tetapi ia tidak lemah. Ia berteriak,

"Raung!" Orang cebol itu langsung mengeluarkan raungan keras bagaikan binatang. Tindakan ini membuat sensor pendengaran Accretia itu kewalahan, dan memaksa cyborg tersebut menghentikan serangannya.

Armbold menantang, "Ayolah, Accretia! Apakah kau takut dengan teriakan perangku?"

Seraya memulihkan diri, Dementor itu membalas, "Accretia tidak kenal rasa takut! Perbuatan nekadmu tidak akan membawa kemenangan!"

"Mungkin!" ujar Shield Miller itu menyeringai, "Setidaknya, aku akan menanamkan rasa takut di dalam otak organikmu dan databasemu!" Setelah itu, Bellato tersebut menerjang lawannya. Ia mengayunkan gadanya seperti orang gila. Namun Gruud tidak mau kalah. Ia langsung memaksimalkan kekuatannya untuk menandingi Bellato tersebut. Mereka saling memukuli! Kemudian…

"Hantam!" Kapak tersebut mulai aus, tetapi masih bertahan. Gruud terbiasa ganas di medan perang, namun baru kali ini ia menemui tandingannya.

_Bellato ini…sengaja…menghilangkan…akal sehatnya…dia bertarung…seperti…binatang…buas! Ia …mungkin menarik!_

PRAAAK! Beam Axe milik Gruud retak dan aus…cyborg itu segera menggunakan Two-handed Beam Axe sebagai gantinya. Ia melihat orang Bellato itu melambung ke udara dengan teriakan perangnya,

"Kiaaah! Modar kau, kaleng besi!" Gruud bersiap untuk menghadapi serangan tersebut, tiba-tiba…sebuah jala magnetik muncul dan menjerat Shield Miller yang hanya bisa berteriak,

"Apa?" Armbold langsung jatuh tak berdaya di tanah. Dementor Accretia itu berpaling dan melihat InvictusR46

"Triarii!" panggilnya, "Kau telah kembali…"

Punisher itu menjawab dengan nada dalam, "Ada perubahan rencana! Kita telah diperintahkan untuk kembali ke perkemahan!"

"Dari siapa?" tanya Gruud.

Invictus menjelaskan, "Perintah tersebut datang dari Archon Totenkopf sendiri! Ayo kita pergi, Unit x76!" Gruud berpaling pada Bellato yang masih terjerat oleh jaring. Ia menunjuknya,

"Bagaimana dengan dia?"

Invictus membalas, "Lupakan saja! Perintah Archon lebih penting! Kita harus kembali ke perkemahan sesegra mungkin!"

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi, Unit x76!" tegur Invictus. Dengan enggan, Ranger Kelas Silang itu mengikuti atasannya. Sebelum mereka pergi, Armbold berteriak marah,

"Lepaskan aku pengecut! Kutantang kau untuk membuka jala ini dan akan kubunuh kau! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Gruud berkata, "Kau harus menganggap dirimu beruntung, Bellato…pertarungan kita harus menunggu untuk sementara. Kali lain, tidak ada hal seperti keberuntungan…" Lalu para cyborg tersebut menyalakan booster mereka dan terbang menuju tujuan.

-###-

Sementara itu di sisi lain perkemahan,

Ranskye dan Clytemnestra memperhatikan para Cora dan Bellato yang siap tempur keluar dari portal. Untuk sesaat, Zero terlupakan…inaktif. Tanpa sadar, ranger muda dan spiritualist itu saling menjauhkan diri. Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita Cora bertubuh semampai dengan pandangan tajam menuju mereka dan langsung menunjuk Cly,

"Kau!" tanyanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa namamu?" Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Putri Ladenus itu bangkit dan menjawab,

"Namaku Clytemnestra Ladenus, putri Tetua Ladenus!" Ranskye hanya melongo setelah mendengar hal itu dari mulut Cly. Di lain pihak, wanita Cora yang bertanya tadi, diam membisu dan kemudian ia membungkuk,

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, Tuan Putri! Saya Syrissa dan seorang Warlock. Saya juga warchon dari Astra. Kita telah diperintahkan oleh Archon untuk menghadapi para Accretia di wilayah ini dan mengevakuasi Anda pada saat yang sama. Pendeta Teiresias telah menghubungi kami. Sepertinya kita tidak sendirian di sini…" Ia berpaling pada para Bellato di sebelahnya, dan pasukannya kelihatan gelisah.

Ia menawarkan, "Jika Tuan Putri memberi perintah, izinkan kami menumpas orang-orang kafir itu…"

"Tidak, aku minta…" Cly berhenti sesaat, sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku perintahkan kau untuk tetap di sini…para Bellato itu bukanlah ancaman bagi kita!"

Walau kurang senang, Syrissa mematuhi perintah, "Seperti yang Tuan Putri perintahkan. Kami hanya menyerang, jika diserang." Warlock wanita itu berpaling pada pasukannya,

"Prajurit, berbaris dan bentuk formasi pertahanan untuk melindungi Tuan Putri!" Dalam sekejap, para Petarung, Ksatria dan Champion membentuk barisan pertahanan di depan mereka dengan senjata terarah pada para Bellato. Cly memalingkan pandangannya pada Ran, yang dikerumuni oleh orang sebangsanya.

Revin SilentHat bertanya, "Syrissa, mengapa kita tidak habisi para Bellato itu?" Namun tatapan tajam Warlock itu menghentikannya,

"Jangan pernah mempertanyakan keputusan sang Putri! Mempertanyakannya berarti mempertanyakan Tetua! Ingat itu!" ujar Syrissa tegas.

-###-

Ranskye masih terpana setelah mengetahui identitas asli Cly hingga seseorang membentaknya,

"Prajurit! Mengapa kau menatap musuh seperti orang tolol?" Ranger itu berpaling dan melihat seorang Berserker dengan luka perang di belakangnya. Petarung itu berteriak lagi,

"Prajurit! Perkenalkan nama dan pangkatmu!"

Ran langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat, "Ya, Pak! Ensign Ranskye! Ranger!" Wajah Berserker itu menjadi tenang sekilas, ketika mendengar identitasnya,

"Ah, kau satu-satunya korban yang selamat! Aku Letnan Crescendo Silverlake dari Komando Federasi Bellato dan Berserker! Peletonku diutus untuk membantu Mayor Zephyr di sini dan membawa kalian pulang ke rumah dengan selamat!" Ia mendengus ke arah para Cora,

"Para telinga panjang itu sebaiknya tidak macam-macam dengan kita! Kopral Vernitz telah menginformasikan kami mengenai gencatan senjata diantara kami. Maka, kami akan menahan diri dari setiap tindakan yang memprovokasi…jika mereka macam-macam, mereka boleh mencoba!" Crescendo hanya mengusap kapak perangnya. Ranskye tidak tahu apa yang ia harus lakukan.

-###-

Armbold masih berjuang untuk keluar dari jala magnet, dan kemudian seseorang datang,

"Nah, bicara tentang seseorang…" komentarnya ketika ia melihat Brood.

Hidden Soldier itu bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi pada kamu, Bold?"

"Ceritanya panjang…tolong aku melepaskan jala ini! Para Accretia baru saja bilang bahwa bala bantuan mereka akan datang segera!" Tanpa membuang waktu,Brood segera menolong rekannya untuk keluar. Setelah selesai, mereka merasakan sesuatu yang salah…keadaannya sangat sunyi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Armbold. Hidden Soldier itu menyuruhnya untuk diam. Lalu sebuah suara dengungan tinggi memecahkan kesunyian itu, dan portal-portal muncul tak jauh dari mereka. Dari portal tersebut, para Accretia muncul. Brood merutuk,

"Mereka datang…para Accretia datang! Ini rusuh! Mari kita pergi untuk memberitahu Mayor!" Merekapun ambil langkah seribu…

-###-

Kembali pada Zephyr,

Zephyr mengayunkan tongkatnya yang berisi dengan segala kekuatannya kepada sang Mercenary. Namun cyborg berzirah merah itu memblok serangannya dengan hanya satu tangan saja. Meskipun sudah berpengalaman, tak urung Wizard itu tertegun melihat serangannya mentah di jalan.

Dengan tangan kanan untuk menahan tongkat Zephyr, Brutez mengalihkan gadanya ke tangan kiri. Ia mengangkat senjatanya dan siap untuk menghancurkan kepala Bellato tersebut. Ia berdengung,

"Matilah, Api Kebebasan!". Mendadak, sebuah bayangan hitam menyelimuti keduanya dan sesosok tubuh berkelebat di udara. Dengan sigap, Warder Accretia itu mengalihkan serangannya kepada sang pendatang.

KLANG! Sang penyerang gelap menangkis serangannya dengan…Cleaver Sword. Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan Zephyr.

"Flash Beam (Kilatan Cahaya)!" Sebuah cahaya yang membutakan muncul diantara Wizard Bellato tersebut dan Accretia. Tak mampu melihat di antara cahaya dadakan tersebut, Brutez melepaskan tongkat yang dipegangnya. Wizard itu segera mundur. Dari sana, ia dapat melihat penolongnya dengan jelas; ia berteriak,

"Kamu!" Penolong misterius itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah…Almasyr.

"Jangan senang dulu! Aku bukan menolongmu; aku hanya menolong Cly! Bila salah satu dari kalian tewas, kesempatannya untuk selamat berkurang!" ujar pemuda Cora itu.

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu…aku temukan hal ini jarang diantara para Cora!" kata Zephyr tersenyum, "Tetapi akan kubiarkan itu untuk saat ini!" Petarung Cora itu hanya merengut. Mereka berpaling pada Mercenary yang sudah pulih. Cyborg itu berkata,

"Ini tidak akan mengubah apapun! Aku rasa jarang melihat seoang Cora bekerja sama dengan seorang Bellato…"

"Hentikan kata-kata sombongmu, monster! Aku yang akan menghabisi nyawamu!" seru Almasyr.

Sang Wizard membalas, "Tidak, aku yang akan melawannya!" Begitu Brutez menerjang, mereka berdua berbalik dan menyerang musuh dengan serentak…

-###-

Ketegangan diantara pasukan Syrissa dan Silverlake sangat jelas. Jika tidak karena keteguhan pemimpin mereka, mereka semua tentunya sudah saling bunuh dari tadi. Ranskye dan Clytemnestra diam dan menunggu dengan tegang. Zero yang rusak masih inaktif, tetapi Bellato muda itu tahu sebaliknya. Tak lama kemudian, Crescendo bertanya,

"Siapa rongsokan ini?" tunjuknya pada cyborg yang sudah rusak. "Sepertinya belum mati benar…mungkin aku saja yang menyelesaikannya…"

"Jangan…"teriak Ranskye, "Ini korban pertamaku…rongsokan ini sudah tidak aktif, Pak! Aku sudah menembaknya 2 kali!"

Crescendo hanya menyeringai, "Pekerjaan bagus, Prajurit!" Ketika veteran itu berpaling, ranger muda itu hanya menarik nafas lega. Mendadak, sebuah terang menyilaukan muncul diantara mereka. Syrissa langsung waspada ,sementara Crescendo mulai uring-uringan. Beberapa detik kemudian, beberapa sosok tubuh muncul dari terang tersebut,

Warlock wanita itu berseru, " Pendeta Teiresias…"

Berserker Bellato mengenali salah satu sosok, "Mayor Zephyr!" Dark Priest dan Wizard itu segera menuju ke pihak masing-masing. Zephyr memberitahu,

"Letnan, kita harus pindah sekarang! Para Accretia telah menurunkan bala bantuan mereka!"

Crescendo menjawab, "Ya, Pak! Justru itulah mengapa kami di sini! Kami akan menjaga evakuasi kalian, sementara kami menghadapi mereka!" ia berpaling pada pasukannya, "Baik, anak-anak! Temui mereka di medan perang!" Peleton Crescendo berteriak keras dan menerjang masuk medan perang!" Crescendo memerintahkan para Astraler-nya untuk menjaga portal. Kemudian Zephyr berpaling pada Ranskye,

"Kau pasti Ensign Ranskye, yang kami cari-cari…"

Ranger itu memberi hormat, "Ya, Pak!" Wizard itu menepuk bahunya,

"Selamat datang kembali, Prajurit! Ikuti kami dan kau akan kembali ke rumah segera…" Ranskye ragu-ragu dan ia berpaling kepada para Cora. Ia tidak melihat Cly.

"Ayo pergi, Prajurit! Kita tidak punya waktu di sini! Tempat ini akan segera dipenuhi oleh para Accretia!"

-###-

Ketika para Accretia menyerang secara massal, sebuah cyborg berzirah hitam kelam berjalan ke depan, ia berpaling pada warchonnya,

"Raxion!" ujarnya "Jangan biarkan seorangpun bernafas!"

Cyborg berzirah merah darah itu membalas, "Ya, Archon Totenkopf! Namun kita belum menerima berita tentang Brutez66 dan GungnirTII…"

Totenkopf langsung memotong, "Untuk sementara, kita anggap mereka hilang! Fokus pada para kroco! Kekaisaran tidak boleh gagal!"

Raxion membungkuk, "Ya, Archon!" Setelah itu, cyborg tersebut memerintahkan seluruh pasukan untuk menyerang. Invictus dan Gruud memimpin di baris depan.

-###-

Portal masih tetap berdiri, dan sosok-sosok lain muncul. Clytemnestra langsung mengenali salah satu dari mereka dan memanggil,

"Almasyr!" Cora yang terluka itu berpaling kepadanya. Ia segera mendekati dan memeluknya. Di saat yang sama, Ranskye melihat mereka. Perasaan cemburu muncul di dalam hati Bellato muda itu. Maya juga melihat mereka.

Almasyr berkata, "Kukira aku takkan pernah melihatmu lagi, Cly…"

Gadis Cora itu menjawab, "DECEM sangat baik padaku…tetapi ceritanya panjang." Tak lama kemudian, Syrissa mengingatkan,

"Maaf, kita harus pergi sekarang juga! Pasukanku akan berusaha menahan monster-monster itu selama mungkin. Untungnya kita tidak sendirian…" Almasyr mengangguk,

"Kami akan segera pergi…" Ia segera menarik gadis itu pergi. Cly mengikutinya dengan berat hati, sementara pandangannya terarah pada ranger Bellato itu. Di arah lain, Maya memanggil Ran,

Ran, ayo!" Dengan perasaan berat, pemuda itu mengikutinya. Lalu Almasyr menatap tajam pada wizard Bellato. Ia berkata,

"Gencatan senjata sudah berakhir! Namun kami akan membiarkan kalian. Pertemuan kita berikutnya adalah di Chip War!"

"Bagus, anak muda! Aku tunggu saat itu!" Dengan itu mereka berpisah.

-###-

Selagi para Bellato dan Cora meninggalkan tempat itu, Clytemnestra dan Ranskye tidak kuasa untuk melepaskan pandangan mereka dari satu sama lainnya. Ia ingin menggapainya, tetapi jarak mereka terlampau jauh. Volturi dan Elmyra memasuki portal duluan. Di pihak Bellato, MAU-MAU masuk lebih dahulu. Di saat yang sama, Penthesilea dan Atalanta merasakan kedatangan pihak Accretia,

"Sial! Kita harus membawa Putri sekarang, atau kita akan tertangkap oleh mereka…"

Pemanah Cora itu mengingatkan, "Kita butuh waktu…"

Penthesilea berkata, "Untuk kasus ini, akulah yang akan menghambat mereka, sementara kau kembali…" Namun Atalanta memotong,

"Tidak, kak! Ini tugasku, bukan tugasmu! Aku akan menahan mereka selama mungkin…jika perlu aku akan menggunakan Amy…"

"Ini namanya bunuh diri!" protes Penthesilea, "Bahkan dengan Amy, kau takkan sanggup menghadapi sepasukan Accretia!" Atalanta menjawab,

"Kak, ingatlah tugas kita! Adalah tugas kita untuk membawa putri Tetua dengan aman dan resiko apapun. Sejak keberangkatan kita, aku sudah siap untuk ini!" Dalam hatinya, Penthesilea tidak rela membiarkan Atalanta gugur. Tetapi tugas mereka sangat penting…mereka tidak boleh gagal! Pemburu Cora itu berujar dengan berat hati,

"Semoga DECEM bersamamu! Suatu saat nanti, dendammu akan dibalaskan, dik!"

Atalanta membalas, "Hidup DECEM, kak!" Maka merekapun berpisah. Saat itu, para Accretia mulai memenuhi seluruh tempat. Atalanta mulai menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Lagu itu tidak dinyanyikan dengan bahasa Cora, tetapi bahasa yang lebih tua .

_Inama nushif_

_Al asir hiy ayish_

_Lia-anni_

_Zaratha zarati_

Ketika pasukan Syrissa dan Crescendo mulai terdesak, Atalanta maju ke depan. Ia bermeditasi guna memanggil Animusnya. Dengan sekejap, Amy ISIS muncul dan mulai merangsek barisan musuh. Sekilas seperti ISIS biasa, namun seluruh tubuhnya berwarna merah dan jauh lebih ganas daripada ISIS biasa.

_Hatt al-hudad_

_Al-maahn al-baiid_

Di lain pihak, ExvionE47 bangkit dari reruntuhan dan menyaksikan evakuasi. Cyborg itu melihat Novem, Maya dan Nelysa. Spesialis itu tak sudi membiarkan mereka; ia menarik Soul Returnee Crossbow dan membidik sasarannya.

_Ay-yah idare_

_Adamm malum_

Nelysa berlari kencang…

BHOOM! Ia merasa sesuatu meledak di dalam dadanya. Chandra itu terbatuk dan itu adalah darah. Ia memperhatikan dadanya berlubang akibat tembakan dari belakang. Ia melirik dan melihat sebuah cyborg berzirah putih memegang cross bow. Novem terkejut setengah mati melihatnya,

"NELYSA!" teriaknya histeris. Nelysa berpaling kepada komandannya, tetapi penglihatannya mulai kabur dan menjadi gelap. Mental Smith wanita tersebut berteriak-teriak dan ingin menolongnya, namun Maya dan Zephyr menahannya. Ran hanya memperhatikan dengan khawatir,

_Hatt al-hudad_

_Al-maahn al-baiid_

_Ay-yah idare_

_Adamm malum_

Melihat hal itu, Almasyr berteriak untuk memanggil pasukan yang lain mundur. Di saat seperti itu, gadis Cora itu sempat melihat Ranskye sekilas. Dengan wajah sedih, ia memasuki portal. Syrissa memerintahkan pasukannya untuk mundur, sementara Atalanta dan Amy ISIS-nya tetap bertahan.

_Inama nishuf al a sadarr_

_Eann zaratha zarati_

_Kali bakka a tishuf ahatt_

_Al hudad alman dali_

Ranskye juga melihat gadis itu, sebelum ia memasuki portal. Mendesah, ranger muda itu mengikuti rekan-rekanya ke dalam portal. Crescendo juga menarik pasukannya.

_Inama nishuf al a sadarr_

_Eann zaratha zarati_

_Kali bakka a tishuf ahatt_

_Al hudad alman dali_

Para Accretia merasa segan untuk merusuh pada Amy ISIS. Sebagai gantinya, mereka membombardir Animus itu dengan Launcher mereka.

"Mereka sendirian! Desak terus!" desak Totenkopf. Meskipun terdesak, Atalanta berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menghambat mereka. Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan besar menutupinya. Ia berpaling dan melihat Brutez yang cedera di belakangnya. Cyborg itu mengangkat gadanya. Menyadari nasibnya, Pemanah Cora itu menutup matanya dan membisikkan doa singkat bagi DECEM. Sebuah suara benda pecah terdengar…

Sementara itu, tubuh rusak Zero0x masih aktif:

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**ERROR**

** ERROR**

**PERINGATAN!**

** DAMAGE: 102%**

** HP: 13%;FP: 13%;SP:105%**

** Armor Gauge: 98% **

** HP habis! **

**FP rendah!**

** Baterai turun!**

Zero memalingkan mata tunggalnya yang rusak dan melihat portal. Ia mencoba untuk meraih temannya, tapi tidak berhasil. Ia berujar,

"Ran…Cly…"

_Inama nushif_

_Al asir hiy ayish _

_Lia-anni_

_Zaratha zarati_

Saat yang sama, portal-portal tersebut menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Brutez hanya memandang dengan bisu, sementara tubuh remuk Atalanta terbaring di hadapannya. Tanpa pemanggilnya, Amy ISIS akhirnya tumbang menghadapi serangan para Accretia. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Zero mencoba meraih temannya…

"Ran…Cly…"

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

** SEMUA SISTEM GAGAL…**

** SHUTDOWN DILAKSANAKAN…**

** DATABASE PRIMER INAKTIF…**

** DATABASE SEKUNDER INAKTIF…**

Gambar terakhir yang terekam di dalam otak organiknya adalah gambar gadis Cora dan ranger Bellato. Kemudian itu menjadi statis dan akhirnya pudar

-###-

Dari kejauhan, tiga sosok tubuh mengawasi kepergian para Bellato dan Cora. Mereka adalah pembunuh-pembunuh yang paling dicari di seluruh Novus. Smiley berjongkok pada sebuah batu.

"Waah, sayang! Padahal Smiley ingin bermain dengan mereka…" celetuk cyborg berzirah biru-putih.

Seorang wanita Cora berambut putih berujar, "Aku melihat salah satu Chandra tewas…bagaimana menurutmu, Jack?"

Calico Jack membalas, "Ada banyak…tetapi itu bukan tugas kita sekarang. Sebaiknya kita laporkan kembali kepada pimpinan kita masing-masing, Erzebet!"

Erzebet membalas, "Ide bagus…" Untuk sesaat, mereka bertiga terdiam hingga Smiley bertanya,

"Bolehkah Smiley bermain denganmu, Erzebet?"

KLANG! Jawaban yang diterima pembunuh berantai Accretia itu adalah sebuah tendangan pada kepala logamnya.

"Kalau kamu, Jack?" tanya Accretia itu seraya mengelus kepala besinya,

Wanita Bellato itu menjawab ketus, "Tidak mau!" Setelah itu merekapun menghilang…

-###-

Beberapa jam kemudian,

Para Accretia telah memenuhi tempat tersebut, dan mengamankannya setelah rusuh berakhir. Archon TotenkopfV88 berdiri didampingi oleh warchonnya yang setia seperti Raxion, Satetsu dan Draxus. Di hadapan mereka, para Accretia yang selamat menghadap,

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

"Lapor!" tanya sang Archon galak kepada mereka, "Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas misi ini?"

Yang berpangkat tinggi, Brutez66 menjawab, "Centurion GungnirTII, Archon! Operasi ini untuk mengambil unit 0x yang selamat!"

Cyborg berzirah hitam itu memperhatikan sekitarnya, "Aku tidak melihat Unit TII, dimana dia?"

ExvionE47 menyahut, "Unit TII dan 0x rusak berat. Maka mereka tidak bisa ditanyai untuk sementara!" Beberapa robot membawa tubuh GungnirTII dan Zero0x, namun ada juga yang menyeret tubuh Nelysa dan Atalanta pergi. Totenkopf menatap tubuh-tubuh tersebut, dan kemudian berpaling pada Spesialis tersebut, bertanya,

"Dapatkah kau memperbaiki keduanya, Unit E47?"

Ilmuwan Accretia itu menjawab, "Aku dapat memperbaiki salah satu dari mereka saja, Archon. Selain itu, Kekaisaran menginginkan informasi di dalam Unit 0x. Unit mana yang Anda ingin aku perbaiki, Archon?"

Totenkopf berkata,"Yang penting: misi harus berjalan, meski dengan apapun yang terjadi!"

ExvionE47 berkata, "Jadilah begitu, Archon!"

-###-

Kembali ke Koloni Cora,

Situasi di dalam Koloni masih tetap sama, dengan satu pengecualian. Para Cora menyaksikan reuni antara ayah dan putrinya. Sekeluarnya dari portal, Clytemnestra tidak dapat menahan dirinya, ketika ia melihat ayahnya. Ia segera berlari ke arah orang tua itu dan memeluknya erat-erat. Tetua Ladenus melakukan hal yang sama pada putri kesayangannya.

Gadis itu menangis, "Ayah, kukira takkan pernah melihatmu lagi…"

Tetua itu menjawab, "Sama denganku, anakku. Puji DECEM! Kau harus berterima kasih. Jika bukan karena kegigihannya, kita berdua takkan bertemu seperti ini!" Menyaksikan itu, Alcyone meneteskan air matanya, sementara Syrissa memberikan sebuah sapu tangan untuknya. Penthesilea nampak lesu. Volturi hanya diam membisu. Kemudian ayah dan anak itu berpaling pada petarung muda itu,

"Aku berhutang padamu, Almasyr…aku berjanji pertunanganmu dengan Clytemnestra masih berlangsung. Kita akan berbicara mengenai pernikahan nanti…" kata Tetua Ladenus,

Almasyr berlutut seraya berkata, "Aku patuh pada perintah Tetua. Kulakukan ini semua untuk Cly…" Tak lama kemudian, Quiane Khan dan Archon Cora, Astra bergabung dengan mereka, Astra adalah wanita dengan rambut pirang dan zirah ringan berwarna merah. Ia berkata,

"Syukur kepada DECEM, Putri telah kembali! Kita harus merayakannya. Persekutuan Suci sangat berterima kasih atas bantuan kalian, Pendeta Teiresias, Volturi dan Penthesilea…" Lalu Pemimpin Bangsa bertanya,

"Aku tidak melihat Atalanta…dimana dia?" Pemburu wanita Cora menuduk dan menjelaskan,

"Dia takkan kembali…dia mengorbankan dirinya agar kita dapat kembali dengan selamat. Semuanya terdiam mengheningkan cipta untuk sesaat, sampai Quiane melanjutkan,

"Dia gugur sebagai seorang pahlawan dan DECEM akan menerimanya! Kita akan membalaskan kematiannya…sekarang mari kita rayakan kembalinya Putri Clytemnestra!" Dalam sekejap, suasananya berubah menjadi sukacita. Semua berteriak dan bersorak, memuji DECEM. Tetapi Penthesilea tidak merasa apapun; ia kehilangan seseorang di bawah pimpinannya. Almasyr merasa senang, tetapi ia sangat letih akibat pertempuran sebelumnya. Sebelum ia pergi, Cly memanggilnya,

"Almasyr, apakah kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, aku hanya letih saja…" jawab Petarung muda itu, "…mungkin aku akan datang pada perjamuan nanti…" Ia mendekatinya dan mencium dahi gadis itu, seraya berbisik,

"Aku tunggu kau di sana…" Sepeninggalnya, Clytemnestra merenung dalam hati. Almasyr mencintainya, sehingga ia mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk membawanya kembali. Namun, ia telah memberikan hatinya pada seorang Ranger Bellato. Terpisahkan sekali lagi, Cly membayangkan, apakah ia harus melihatnya kembali sebagai seorang teman…atau lawan.

-###-

Di saat yang sama,

Teireisias mengundurkan diri ke sudut. Ia dapat merasakan emosi di sekitarnya, namun hanya satu yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang wanita berambut putih perak mendekati Dark Priest wanita itu

"Boleh aku bergabung denganmu?" tanyanya.

"Bila Anda memaksa…tidak semua orang dapat bertemu dengan pahlawan legendaris seperti Anda,"

Giz Kadasha tersenyum, "Anda terlalu berbasa-basi, Teiresias. Jadi, beritahu aku tentang gadis itu…"

"Dia sepertinya…berubah," ujar Dark Priest wanita itu, "Kurasakan Force-nya berubah,"

"Ya," kata pahlawan wanita Cora itu mengiyakan, "Sepertinya dia telah mempelajari kedua Force…dia butuh bimbingan, atau para Black Knight akan mengincarnya,"

"Justru itu aku akan mengambilnya sebagai murid…dia akan menjadi masa depan kita! Tak seorangpun boleh melukainya!"

-###-

Sementara di tempat lain,

Ranskye merasa gelisah; ini pertama kalinya ia memakai seragam resmi. Ia harus memakainya, karena ia tengah menghadiri upacara penting. Di sebelahnya, Maya menyikutnya,

"Ran, jangan bergerak!" bisiknya. Ia juga mengenakan seragam resmi. Keduanya berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan dimana seluruh Angkatan Bersenjata Federasi Bellato berkumpul. MAU-MAU berparade di depan mereka. Upacara tersebut dihadiri oleh orang-orang penting dari Komando Tertinggi Bellato. Bahkan Zephyr berdiri bersebelahan dengan Novem, Vernitz, Brood, Arnel dan Armbold. Di sisi sebelah kanan mereka, Crescendo dan Alto berdiri tegak bersama peleton mereka. Upacara itu dipimpin oleh Eli Dun Tanta dan seorang Bellato yang tidak dikenal. Ketika mereka menghadap ke arah Ran dan Maya, Pemimpin Bangsa Bellato mulai angkat suara,

"Salam, saudara-saudara sebangsaku!" ia melanjutkan, "Hari ini adalah hari besar kita! Kita menyambut kedatangan para pahlawan kita! Keduanya melambangkan kegigihan, swadaya dan keinginan untuk bertahan bangsa kita! Dengan nilai-nilai ini, kita takkan melupakan takdir kita!"

"Dia berbicara seperti politikus…pidato yang bagus," celetuk Zephyr.

Novem berkomentar pedas, "Aku kira begitu! Jika tidak, Nelysa gugur sia-sia…" Tidak memperhatikan hal itu, Eli berkata,

"Biarlah para Cora dan Accretia mengenal kita! Biarkan mereka gemetar dihadapan kekuatan Federasi Bellato!" Sekejap, seluruh lapangan bergemuruh dengan tepukan tangan dari semua yang hadir. Lalu Pemimpin Bangsa mengangkat tangannya untuk mendiamkan suasana,

"Hari ini kita akan menunjukkan penghargaan kita kepada pahlawan kita! Kita akan memberikan penghargaan kehormatan sekaligus promosi! Untuk menganugerahkan kehormatan itu, saya mengundang tamu kita untuk memberikan mereka…izinkan saya memperkenalkan tamu kita, Sitz BeHammer!" Sekali lagi, tepuk tangan membahana. Seorang pemuda, hampir seumuran Ran sendiri mendekati Maya, seraya membawa medali. I

"Federasi Bellato merasa terhormat menerimamu, Perwira Maya! Maka saya menganugerahkan penghargaan ini padamu atas kuasa yang diberikan kepadaku oleh Federasi!" Maya mengangguk, selagi pahlawan Bellato itu menyematkan medali tersebut di dadanya. Setelah itu ia menyalami tangannya,

"Sekarang kau adalah Letnan Dua Maya!" Para hadirin bertepuk tangan meriah.

Maya langsung menghormat, "Terima kasih, Pak!" Kemudian Sitz bergerak menuju Ran dan mengambil waktu,

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, saudaraku?" tanyanya.

Ran menjawab dengan gugup dan berkeringat, "Saya baik-baik saja…terima kasih atas perhatiannya, Pak!"

Sitz mengambil sebuah medali dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti pada Maya. Ia menepuk pundak ranger muda itu,

"Sekarang kau adalah Kopral Ranskye! Teruskan kerja yang baik!"

"Te…terima…kasih…Pak!" ujar pemuda Bellato itu tergagap-gagap. Iapun memberi hormat kepada Sitz, diikuti mereka yang hadir. Upacara itu berakhir setelah Eli Dun Tanta dan Sitz meninggalkan lapangan dan semuanya membubarkan diri.

-###-

Sore harinya di depan gerbang Koloni,

Ranskye duduk terdiam, kadang-kadang memperhatikan medali barunya. Ia memperhatikan para petualang yang lalu-lalang di depannya. Kemudian Maya memanggilnya,

"Hei, boleh aku bersamamu di sini?"

Pemuda itu menjawab, "Tentu saja!" Lalu Chandra wanita itu duduk di sebelahnya dan bertanya,

"Apakah kau memberi tahu para atasan bahwa kau telah meretas salah satu Accretia?"

Ranskye menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak…aku lebih baik tidak memberitahu mereka."

Maya bertanya lagi, "Mengapa?"

Ranger itu berpaling kepadanya, "Itu adalah Accretia pertama dan terakhir yang pernah kuretas…dan itu adalah mantan temanku,"

Ingin mengalihkan subyek, Maya kembali bertanya,

"Apakah kau masih memikirkan dia?"

Ran menjawab, "Kukira begitu…dia sulit dilupakan, setelah apa yang kita alami bersama!" Dia tidak memperhatikan bahwa Maya melihatnya dengan perasaan terluka.

"Aku mengerti…" ujar Chandra itu . Namun, ia takkan meninggalkannya…

-###-

Beberapa minggu kemudian,

Sesosok tubuh besar berjalan sendirian di dalam koridor pada Koloni Accretia. Databasenya tengah mencari sesuatu,

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Ulangi rekaman…**

Pemandangan Admin Unit 001B muncul dan robot itu berbicara,

"Misi sukses, meskipun dengan kerugian…Kekaisaran berhasil mendapatkan data tentang ledakan. Kita akan temukan penyebabnya…" Lalu pandangan beralih kepada tiga cyborg yang sedang berlutut,

"InvictusR46 dan Gruudx76, Kekaisaran memutuskan untuk mengakui keberanian dan kegigihan kalian. Kalian berdua dipromosikan. Untuk kompi ke-36, pimpinan akan diambil-alih oleh Brutez66 dan kompi akan melayani Archon Totenkopfv88…" Pandangan berpaling kepada cyborg berzirah hitam, sebelum berpindah ke arah lain,

"…Kekaisaran sangan berhutang padamu!" lanjut Admin Unit, "Board Kekaisaran memutuskan untuk mempromosikanmu sebagai Centurio dan meng-upgrade spesifikasimu…" Pandangan berubah statis dan berubah kepada kedua tangan yang besar…tangannya sendiri.

_Mengapa? Apa yang terjadi? Seharusnya aku mati permanen…namun aku masih aktif…tidak ada tanda pembuatan ulang. Ini berarti…_

Sesuatu memanggil, "Bagaimana rasanya 'hidup'?" Cyborg berzirah putih berpaling ke belakang untuk melihat cyborg serupa, "Unit 0x…"

Yang berbicara adalah ExvionE47, yang melanjutkan, "Aku telah merekonstruksimu kembali baut demi baut…databasemu terjaga baik. Aku juga mengaktifkanmu kembali untuk…"

Tiba-tiba Zero0x yang terekayasa kembali menyambar Ilmuwan tersebut dan membenturkan tubuhnya ke tembok sehingga retak-retak

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Menganalisa…**

** Subyek Primer: ExvionE47**

** ERROR…Berserk**

** Sebab: Data yang kacau**

"Aku ingin jawaban, Unit E47! Aku ingin sekarang!" ancamnya. Meskipun situasinya serius, Spesialis Accretia itu berujar dengan tenang,

"Bagaimana…dengan…hubunganmu…dengan…gadis Cora…dan…pemuda…Bellato itu? Apakah itu mengubahmu sepenuhnya? Kau bahkan berbalik melawan GungnirTII…"

Dengan refleks, Gladius itu melepaskan cengkeramannya,

"Jangan khawatir!" kata Exvion melanjutkan, "Aku sudah menghapus data mereka dari databasemu. Board Kekaisaran takkan mengetahui rahasiamu…"

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Zero.

"Tidak ada…" jawab Spesialis itu misterius, "Aku hanya ingin tahu tentang mereka dan kau adalah referensi terbaikku. Berterima kasihlah bahwa kau masih 'hidup', Unit 0x. Mungkin kau dapat bertemu mereka lagi suatu hari nanti…jika mereka mengenalimu…" Zero hanya terdiam.

Ilmuwan Accretia itu berkata, "Nah, boleh aku permisi?" Begitu sendirian, Gladius itu berpikir,

_Aku ingat mereka…tetapi aku tidak dapat mengingat nama mereka…siapa mereka?_

-###-

Jauh dari Zero0x,

Exvion memasuki sebuah ruangan rahasia dan memikirkan pembicaraan tadi. Sejak masa produksinya, ia menghabiskan waktu untuk mempelajari makhluk berdaging. Obsesinya bertambah ketika menyaksikan asal mula para Accretia, termasuk dirinya.

Exvion telah bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari kaumnya, dan kini mencoba untuk mendapat apa yang hilang daripadanya. Ia harus menemukan specimen yang tepat.

Dengan satu gerakan dari cyborg itu, seluruh ruangan menyala dengan cahaya yang menyeramkan dan ruangan tersebut dipenuhi oleh berbagai bejana dan tabung yang berisi sisa-sisa percobaannya. Semuanya adalah kegagalan. Namun ia sudah mendapatkan specimen lain. Exvion berpaling kepada sepasang tabung berukuran tubuh manusia. Tabung-tabung tersebut berisi…jasad Nelysa dan Atalanta. Mereka telah dilucuti dari semua perlengkapan dan pakaian mereka, bahkan lubang besar di dada Nelysa dapat terlihat.

Exvion menganggap perolehan mereka adalah pencapaian terbesarnya. Sangat jarang mendapatkan para pengguna Force, biasanya mereka sudah hancur lebur. Namun jasad-jasad ini masih segar dan dapat membantu penelitiannya. Spesialis berzirah putih berpaling pada tabung lain dimana sebuah jasad wanita setengah jadi mengambang,

_Segera, takdirku akan terpenuhi dan Kekaisaran akan membayar mahal atas apa yang mereka perbuat padaku…_

Ia hanya membutuhkan satu specimen hidup…dan namanya adalah Novem!

-###-

Sementara itu di Planet Elan,

Sosok gelap berlutut di hadapan sosok besar yang menyerupai patung. Rambutnya merah dan matanya yang berwarna kuning seperti kadal. Ia berujar,

"Tuanku, percobaan kecil kita berhasil. Senjata itu telah diuji dan kehancurannya luar biasa,"

Sosok patung itu menyahut, "Hanya tiga yang selamat…kau bilang itu sukses. Apa penjelasanmu?"

Sosok gelap tersebut menjawab, "Mereka tidak berarti, Tuanku. Sukses percobaan ini telah mendorong para Cora, Bellato dan Accretia untuk mencarinya. Saya telah menugaskan agen-agen kita, yang menyamar sebagai 'Dewa-Dewa Perang' untuk membuat senjata itu tersedia bagi mereka. Maka mereka akan saling menghancurkan…lebih dahsyat daripada sebelumnya!"

Sosok raksasa itu mengangguk, "Bagus, Wazir! Sekarang bagaimana dengan pertemuan itu?"

Sang Wazir membungkuk, "Kita telah menerima respon bagus dan mereka akan datang untuk…mendiskusikan penyelesaian akhir melawan Tiga Bangsa,"

"Hebat!" puji sosok raksasa itu, "Ini sangat menarik untuk memperhatikan makhluk-makhluk rendah saling bertempur satu dengan yang lainnya. Setelah ini selesai, kita akan bergerak dan menguasai Sektor Novus tanpa perlawanan!"

"Ya, Tuan Dagnu!" ujar Wazir senang, "Para Herodian akan menguasai Novus tanpa perlawanan!"

**BERSAMBUNG**

Catatan: Phew, akhirnya selesai juga bab terakhir 'Scions of Novus' ini. Memang banyak adegan yang terpotong, semoga ini tidak mengganggu kenyamanan membaca Anda. Bila ada kesempatan baik, saya akan melanjutkan cerita ini di fanfic baru.

Tambahan: Kizuna= Ikatan (Jepang). Sementara lagu yang disenandungkan Atalanta itu diambil dari lagu Soundtrack 'Children of Dune' yang berjudul 'Inama Nushif' yang dikarang Brian Tyler dan dinyanyikan Azam Ali. Bisa dilihat di

'Dewa-Dewa Perang' itu adalah event RF Philippines November 2009 dimana NPC-NPC tersebut menjual senjata pada Cora, Bellato dan Accretia.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih pada Shireeka, Ebenezer, Fun3ral dan BocahSakti untuk kontribusi karakter mereka.


End file.
